Survivor Koopa Beach
by TJBambi93
Summary: 20 OCs made from Mario species are coming to play the game of Survivor and compete for 1 million dollars! Which one will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 players? Rated T for language. The winner has been crowned!
1. Cast List

Jeff was out on an island.

"For the past 5 seasons, we have traveled across Mobius. The Green hills, the Emerald Hills, and the Seaside Hills. But now, we're entering the Mushroom Kingdom. This is Koopa Beach." said Jeff.

"All 20 castaways were created from four different people; Kyogreperson, Irwegwert, Laguzgirl13, and ChrisMSMB. Each of them made 5 OCs to play the game of Survivor. Each OC thinks they will be paired with their fellow OC team, but that is just an assumption, for once this game begins, they will be divided into different cliques. We'll find out more later. Let's meet them."

– – – – –

Name: Alice

Species: Ninji

Age: 37

Jeff's Quote: Alice is very confusing. She is very mysterious and calm. I think if Alice can slide by the first few weeks, I think she can go far.

– – – – –

Name: Amethyst "Ami"

Species: Shy Guy

Age: 22

Jeff's Quote: Ami is the kind of girl who is good at deceiving people, whether it be male or female. I think Ami can go far, but it'll depend on which team she gets.

– – – – –

Name: Britney

Species: Toad

Age: 29

Jeff's Quote: Britney is a cute girl, and I think she's coming in only for the boys. I do think she'll be carried along for the ride, but maybe she'll con her way through without a coattail.

– – – – –

Name: Galaxo

Species: Magikoopa

Age: 39

Jeff's Quote: Galaxo seems like the ideal winner. He is a team player, and he's also intelligent. Galaxo has a lot coming for him, and if he makes a solid alliance, and keeps it well, Galaxo could win.

– – – – –

Name: Ivan

Species: Mr. I

Age: 21

Jeff's Quote: Ivan is a complete nerd. He knows everything about math and science. I'm thinking, well when does science or math come into play here? Ivan may get annoying, or he might slide by and win it all.

– – – – –

Name: Jasmine

Species: Ninji

Age: 25

Jeff's Quote: Jasmine is something that a ninji wouldn't be; a peppy girl. Jasmine is very bubbly and perky. Jasmine also loves the night, so it'll be interesting to see if Jasmine can survive the social aspect.

– – – – –

Name: Lolo

Species: Blooper

Age: 33

Jeff's Quote: When I met Lolo, he told me everything he was going to do in this game. I told him not to get too cocky, but he didn't seem to care. Lolo seems pretty confident with his gameplan. Hope it works for him or he will be an early target.

– – – – –

Name: Milana

Species: Yoshi

Age: 30

Jeff's Quote: Milana is a character, and boy she can talk up a storm. The only thing Milana has going for her is her looks. Someone may take her for her cute looks. But maybe Milana will be out probably by episode 5 or 6.

– – – – –

Name: Nack

Species: Boo

Age: 20

Jeff's Quote: I listened to Nack's idea of the game, and I thought we have another Shadow. Nack wants to play alone. But I think Nack has more going for him then he thinks he does. We'll see.

– – – – –

Name: Penny

Species: Bumpity

Age: 34

Jeff's Quote: Penny told me that she knows how to win arguments, but arguments are things that you don't want to have happen to you, especially if your on the outside. If Penny can make a firm alliance that will keep her, she'll be fine. Otherwise, boom, easy vote.

– – – – –

Name: Rachel "Ray"

Species: Dry Bones

Age: 28

Jeff's Quote: Ray is going to be another 'Ryo', I can tell already. She has the physical strength, she has the loyalty. Question is, will she have the alliance to be loyal to? We'll come to see later.

– – – – –

Name: River

Species: Duplighost

Age: 27

Jeff's Quote: River is some sort of a ghost, right? Scary thing is, he's afraid of a lot of stuff. That might be found amusing, or annoying. It'll depend on how River is portrayed by his tribe mates.

– – – – –

Name: Roy

Species: Yoshi

Age: 25

Jeff's Quote: Roy wants to be the leader of his tribe, whatever it might be. Question is, will Roy be able to get that role? There are a lot of people who want that role, and might try to eliminate Roy for it.

– – – – –

Name: Ryan

Species: Paratroopa

Age: 32

Jeff's Quote: Ryan is quite the jerk. Ryan also is a complete flirt with the ladies. Ryan might also be voted out early. The only thing that can help Ryan, is to get an alliance that will deal with him.

– – – – –

Name: Samantha

Species: Birdo

Age: 25

Jeff's Quote: Samantha is wanting to be loyal, yet cunning. She wants to be the prettiest girl out there, and perhaps she could. It'll depend on if the other girls beat her out.

– – – – –

Name: Shirly

Species: Shy Guy

Age: 35

Jeff's Quote: Shirly once led a tribe of Shy Guys a while back, and now she wants to lead her new tribe of people. If Shirly gets that role, and does it well, she could last long.

– – – – –

Name: Shroobert

Species: Shroob

Age: 40

Jeff's Quote: Shroobert comes from an army of Shroobs, and thus knows how to lead a tribe or army into combat. Shroobert might do the same here, but only if they can deal with an army general breathing down their necks.

– – – – –

Name: Skorbet

Species: Toad

Age: 21

Jeff's Quote: Skorbet is a very nice guy, and those kinds of guys go early in this game. Sometimes you can't be too nice. Skorbet will have to put on the boxing gloves or else he'll be out early.

– – – – –

Name: Urcle

Species: Shy Guy

Age: 21

Jeff's Quote: Urcle is all about the team, and sometimes she doesn't think too much of herself. Urcle loves being in a team, and never by herself. It'll be interesting to see if Urcle makes the merge, and if she could do the individual challenges.

– – – – –

Name: Zing

Species: Koopa

Age: 25

Jeff's Quote: Zing loves the life, and loves to live it well. Zing also can't sit still. What Zing will have to do is to try to keep calm when needed or else he'll be voted out.

– – – – –

This is the cast list! Can you figure out which OCs belong to who? The game begins Tuesday or Wednesday!


	2. Episode 1 Everyone Hates Eachother

In the islands of the Mushroom Kingdom, 20 creatures were traveling through the forest. Jeff was in a helicopter following them.

"We are here in the Mushroom Kingdom, more specifically, Koopa Beach. It is where 20 people are about to experience their best experience yet. Although they have yet to meet eachother, first impressions are always forming." said Jeff.

"_There's that giant scary eyeball...it creeps me out. I hope he doesn't last long. (cringes)" - River_

"_There's a orange yoshi in this group, and I thought, 'Pathetic'." - Ryan_

"_Is that a duplighost? He looked kind of weird and awkward. I hope he isn't on my team, I want a nice strong team." - Urcle_

"_This toad was watching me this whole time, smiling at me. He kind of freaked me out a tad. Quit staring at me like I'm a ghost...wait, I am a ghost." - Nack_

"_That red yoshi at the front, he looks very comfortable with the wild. He might also be a great ally for me." - Ivan_

"They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted out. In the end only one will remain, and claim the million dollars. 39 days, 20 people, 1 survivor!"

– – – – –

"Come in guys!"

All 20 survivors entered the area in 4 groups of 5.

"How are we doing?"

Everyone cheered, ready for the game to begin.

"How many of you think that the tribe your on, is the tribe your working with?"

About 16 of them raised their hands.

"The 4 of you who didn't raise your hand, you are right. You are not staying in these groups for long."

Jeff pointed behind him.

"There are 20 tiles out there, one each with your name on it. I want you to go and find your tile."

Everyone did so.

"Flip them over, and grab the buff underneath."

Everyone did so, and moved to their colored mat.

"If you are wearing Orange, you may be the most social of the 20 survivors. If you are wearing Green, you may be the most weird or funniest of the 20 survivors. If you are wearing Teal, you may be the most intelligent of the 20 survivors. And if you are wearing Purple, you may be the strongest competitors of the 20."

Jeff went to all 4 tribes and gave them their maps.

"Good luck, and have a nice 39 days!"

**Athletes: Rachel, Ryan, Shirly, Shroobert, and Zing**

**Brains: Alice, Amethyst, Galaxo, Ivan, and Penny**

**Off-Beats: Jasmine, Lolo, Milana, River, and Roy**

**Populars: Britney, Nack, Samantha, Skorbet, and Urcle**

– – – – –

Brains Day 1

All the teal-buffed survivors arrived at their beach.

"I love this tribe!" cheered Ivan.

Galaxo nodded, "With a tribe like this, we will dominate at the mental games."

"_Quite personally, I love this tribe. We have the mental upper-hand. I hate to say it, but we might not have to go to tribal for a while." - Galaxo_

Penny sighed, "Well, let's start making camp."

Everyone agreed with her as they split up in random directions.

Alice and Amethyst were talking through the forest.

"I think the first to go might be Ivan." noted Alice.

Amethyst nodded, "He's just an eyeball. He can't do much."

"_Ivan is a Mr. I, or an eyeball. This might make him useless in the physical challenges." - Alice_

"You have my word," said Alice, "That if your name comes up, I'll tell you."

Amethyst nodded, "Thank you."

"_I hope I can trust Alice. She seems nice enough. I'll keep my word if she does the same." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

Populars Day 1

All of the orange-buffed survivors entered their camp.

"GOOOO POPULARS!" cheered Urcle.

"_I'm gonna love this tribe! I'm gonna work hard with them in order to win immunity." - Urcle_

Skorbet cheered with her, "Yeah, we're the populars, all right!"

Nack wandered off into the woods to start getting wood.

Skorbet looked in his direction, "I wonder whats up?"

"_I really don't think I'm Popular. I might be after the show, since I'm awesome. But, I need to make this tribe strong as possible, or else someone will be leaving, and it won't be me." - Nack_

Britney saw Skorbet, and blushed a bit.

"_Oh my god. Skorbet is the cutest toad I ever met! He's got those cute dimples, and he looks like the perfect guy to work with. Nack is just... (cringes) UGH!" - Britney_

Skorbet saw Britney staring at him, and he just waved.

"Whats up?"

Britney giggled, "Nothing much."

"_I saw Britney staring at me, and I got a little worried. She might be trying to flirt, or just straight up play me." - Skorbet_

– – – – –

Off-Beats Day 1

All of the green-buffed survivors arrived at their camp.

"Are we truly funny?" asked River, curious.

Roy shrugged, "I know I'm not."

"_I'm definitely not weird, nor am I funny. But, this is my tribe, and I have make do of them, regardless of our clique." - Roy_

Lolo clapped his tentacles together, "Well, we need camp set up, so let's get ready, shall we?"

Everyone agreed with him as they split up.

Roy and Milana were out collecting wood.

"I'm gonna tell you now," said Roy, "That I trust you, and I hope to go far."

Milana nodded, "I trust you to."

"_Roy and I made an alliance, and hopefully he keeps his word, or else he'll be sent home." - Milana_

"Who'd be the first one we vote off?" asked Milana.

Roy thought about it for a while, "Probably River, but we'll have to wait and see."

"_I don't know how River does in challenges, an depending on that attribute, we'll decide on whether he's strong, or weak." - Roy_

– – – – –

Athletes Day 1

The purple-buffed survivors reached their camp.

"We are the athletes baby!" cheered Ryan.

Zing jumped up and down, "Yippie kay yay!"

"_Being a fast koopa, I have to keep my wits about, and ride the team to victory." - Zing_

Shirly kept to herself for a while.

"Whats the matter Shirly," asked Rachel, "Are you okay?"

Shirly sighed.

"_I honestly do not like koopas, and I'm stuck with 3 of them. Zing is a koopa, Ryan is a paratroopa, Rachel is a dry bones, which is considered a koopa. Just get me out of this tribe, I hate it already." - Shirly_

Shroobert stood up, "I suggest a leader should start us out. I suggest myself, being a shroob army leader."

Shirly spoke up, "Fool, I am a Shy Guy tribe leader! I should be leading us!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Now you speak. Just listen Shirly,_ I'm_ going to be leading around here."

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Fools! The both of you! Let me lead!"

"_Sigh, day 1 and everyone hates eachother. I hope we lose immunity, it'll give us the chance to eliminate a problem." - Rachel_

– – – – –

Brains Day 2

Galaxo and Ivan were talking out by the beach.

"Honestly," said Galaxo, "I'm afraid of the women ganging up on us."

Ivan nodded, "I agree with you Galaxo, but what can we do?"

"_I have a bad gut feeling that myself and Ivan are in a female dominated tribe. Which is the truth, but I mean it in an alliances-fashion." - Galaxo_

"We should align, and try to sway Amethyst or Alice to our side." planned Galaxo.

Ivan's eye brightened, "That sounds swell Galaxo!"

"_Galaxo is a genius, but it can't compare to myself...(laughs)" - Ivan_

Galaxo brought Amethyst into the forest.

"I think I can trust you on this." said Galaxo.

"Explain." replied Amethyst.

"_Galaxo told me that he could trust me, and that Ivan trusts me too. I just told Galaxo that, yeah I trust him, but honestly, I trust Alice more." - Amethyst_

"Alright," said Amethyst, "I trust you, and you trust me. We're good?"

Galaxo nodded, "Yep."

They shook hands as they left the forest.

– – – – –

Populars Day 2

Nack woke up from a nice sleep...or rather...

"_Sleep? More like lurking! Hah! We boos never have to sleep! We're already dead, so whats the point?" - Nack_

Samantha woke up, and was jealous.

"_Britney and Skorbet were out talking with eachother. That Britney...she's a toad, not a birdo! Birdo's are clearly more pretty! I've got to get Britney out!" - Samantha_

Samantha took Urcle out into the woods.

"I think we can do some damage out here," said Samantha, "If we get Britney out first."

"Why her?" asked Urcle.

"She's getting too close with Skorbet. I bet that toad is trying to make a showmance with him." noted Samantha.

"_I know Britney and Skorbet have been flirting for a while, but should we consider voting anyone off yet? I love this tribe!" - Urcle_

Samantha shook Urcle's hand, "Well, we're good here. Now we need Nack's vote."

Urcle just sighed as she continued working.

Samantha found Nack resting on the beach.

"If we get Britney out, then I'm sure we'll be a strong tribe." said Samantha.

"What's in it for me?" asked Nack.

"I'm not sure yet," sighed Samantha, "But your future will determine on if you side with us on this vote should it happen."

"Fine." muttered Nack.

"_I really didn't want to make that alliance, but she'll get what's coming to her soon." - Nack_

– – – – –

Off-Beats Day 2

Jasmine and River were watching the empty fire pit.

"We need fire." muttered River.

Jasmine nodded, "Without fire, we're screwed."

"_We need water TODAY! Or else we're gonna die!" - Jasmine _

"Wanna see something cool?" asked River.

Jasmine shrugged, "Sure."

River used his duplighost skill to morph into Jeff Probst.

"Sorry Jasmine, your out." said Jeff(River).

River morphed back.

Jasmine cracked up, "HAHAHHA! That's funny! You are an off-beat."

River chuckled, "I guess so."

"_I'm glad Jasmine sees me as a funny guy, perhaps that could be a sign that we might work together...hint hint." - River_

Meanwhile, Lolo was out fishing.

"_Screw the tribe. I'm going out fishing alone. I'm a blooper, and I'm bringing home the money. This tribe will come to appreciate me and my swimming. I might have to shove it down their throat." - Lolo_

Lolo caught a bunch of small fish, and brought them back to the tribe.

"Fish baby!" yelled Lolo.

Roy ran up to him, and helped him carry the fish in.

"I caught all this fish, because I want to make myself known to the tribe. I exist, and I exist only for fishing." explained Lolo.

Roy nodded, "Well, we thank you for bringing in a good meal. Problem is...we have no fire."

Lolo groaned.

"_Lolo catches a lot of fish, but he doesn't realize that we have no fire. Lolo is kind of clueless, you know." - Roy_

– – – – –

Athletes Day 2

Zing and Rachel were up eariler then the other three, due to their arguments.

"I wish those three would just SHUT UP!" shouted Zing, annoyed.

Rachel nodded.

"_I hate our tribe. Ryan, Shroobert, and Shirly all want to be a leader, and all three won't quit until that spot is filled. Tribal council arrives, current leader goes home, new leader in store, repeat process." - Zing_

"If those three were smart," noted Rachel, "They'd align and take us out."

Zing scoffed, "Doubt that Ray, but that's a good thing. With them bitching and moaning, we'll slide right by them!"

Rachel smirked.

Ryan woke up next, and decided to wake up Shroobert and Shirly in a rude way.

"_I hope these two dumb-dumbs realize that I should lead, but they won't understand until they leave, so I might as well just show them who's boss." - Ryan_

Ryan retreated into his shell, and spun wildly in the fire pit, spreading sand and dirt everywhere in the shelter. This woke up both Shroobert and Shirly.

"What the $#$%, man?" shrieked Shirly.

"What was that for?" yelled Shroobert.

Ryan smirked, "Get yer asses out of bed, and get to work!"

Shroobert rolled his eyes, "I can't take this."

"_Ryan's got to go. He's not going to be the leader, and never will be. I will, and I will prove myself at todays challenge." - Shroobert_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All 4 tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, three of your tribe mates will have to swim through the ocean to collect three logs. Once you have all 3 logs, assemble a stair case, so that the other two members can complete a puzzle. First three tribes to finish win immunity."

Jeff revealed the immunity idol, which was a golden goomba on a tiki.

"If you have this, you cannot get voted out. If you win immunity, you also win flint to make fire. Let's get started."

Athletes

Swimming: Zing, Ryan, and Rachel

Puzzle: Shroobert and Shirly

Brains

Swimming: Alice, Galaxo, and Penny

Puzzle: Ivan and Amethyst

Off-Beats

Swimming: Lolo, Roy, and Milana

Puzzle: River and Jasmine

Populars

Swimming: Britney, Urcle, and Skorbet

Puzzle: Nack and Samantha

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Zing, Lolo, Alice, and Britney dived into the water to collect the furthest log. Lolo took very little time getting back and forth with the swimming. Alice was right behind him, though.

Lolo and Alice returned their logs, and Galaxo and Roy dived out next. Zing was wasting time out by the log, as he wanted to flunk the challenge in order to split up the leaders. Due to this, Britney, Galaxo, and Roy got back with their logs quicker.

Penny, Milana, and Urcle dived out next for their log, with Penny and Milana getting their final log. Zing finally got the log, but was being slow on purpose.

"_I don't like going slow, but in order to get a leader out, I have to. It's strategy." - Zing_

Milana, being a good swimmer, was able to get her log quickly.

"Milana is back! Off-Beats you may start on the puzzle!"

River and Jasmine began working on the puzzle. They were in the lead, so they didn't sweat. Zing finally made it back to shore with the Athletes first log, along with Urcle.

Ryan literally ran so fast, he flew over the water. He needed to make up time for the Athletes, thanks to Zing. Skorbet dived out for the Populars. Ryan got the second log in no trouble. Penny was still struggling out in the water.

Rachel dived out next, trying to make up more time. Zing cursed, as his plan failed. All he hoped was that Shroobert and Shirly failed the puzzle. Rachel made it back quickly.

"Rachel is back! Athletes you may start on the puzzle!"

Shroobert and Shirly tried to work on the puzzle, but Shirly was having trouble communicating with Shroobert. Meanwhile, Skorbet and Penny both finally made it back with the final logs for their tribes.

"Skorbet and Penny are back! Both the Brains and Populars may start on their puzzle!"

Ivan and Amethyst were both easily ready for the puzzle, and they solved it in record time.

"BRAINS WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Brains cheered and hugged.

Samantha pushed Nack's enthusiasm and tried to work on the puzzle, but Nack was uninterested, just calming placing pieces in randomly. Regardless, Samantha did it well, by herself.

"POPULARS WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Populars cheered and hugged.

"We are down to the Athletes and the Off-Beats."

Only one team finished first...

…

…

…

…

…

"OFF-BEATS WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Off-Beats cheered and hugged.

"Congratulations to all 3 teams, you all did well. Sorry Athletes, you lost, and you have to pay the price. One of you will be the first person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach. See you then."

– – – – –

Athletes Day 3

Shroobert and Shirly went off in a corner.

"I'm gone, right?" asked Shirly, annoyed.

Shroobert shook his head, "No. Ryan is. I have a plan."

"_I'm tired of Ryan and his attitude, and I want him to go bye-bye. In order to do that, well..." - Shroobert_

"We'll tell Ryan that he can be leader, and that we'll be voting out either Zing or Rachel." planned Shroobert.

Shirly smirked, "I like your style!"

"_After spending time with Shroobert, I know that he's the guy that I can trust in this game. I know he could be a leader, but I hate this tribe. He's the only exception." - Shirly_

Both of them shook hands, and they went to go find Ryan.

Ryan was out by the fire pit.

Shroobert went to him.

"You know Ryan," said Shroobert, "Your right, you could be a good leader. I mean, you dominated in the challenge, unlike Zing. Zing needs to go."

Ryan nodded, "I know man."

"If you vote Zing out with me, you can be the leader of the Athletes." smirked Shroobert.

Ryan smiled, "Seriously? Awesome!"

"_Oh yeah baby. I'm gonna be leading this tribe! Ain't no one gonna stop me!" - Ryan_

Ryan left to go get wood, while Shroobert laughed.

"Stay awesome Ryan, as you'll need to look surprised tonight." cackled Shroobert.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Zing were talking.

"I'm voting Ryan." said Zing, "You?"

Rachel nodded, "I think so. Shroobert said that he let Ryan be the leader, so we'll get him out."

"_If Ryan is our leader, he needs to go. We seriously don't need a leader." - Rachel_

"Well," said Zing, "Shroobert did tell me that we need Ryan out."

"_Tonight will be crazy, no doubt about it. I LOVE CRAZY!" - Zing_

– – – – –

The Athletes entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab the torch, dip it in, and get fire. This is your life at tribal council. If that fire goes out, you go home."

Everyone took a seat.

"So let's talk about the first 3 days. Shroobert, has there been any sort of a leader?" asked Jeff.

"Why yes, Jeff. Ryan has stepped up to be the leader. We all support him." replied Shroobert.

"So Rachel, does everyone look up to Ryan, and say, "Just tell us what to do!"?" asked Jeff.

"I'd have to disagree, cause Ryan might have been let known he would be leader, so that the target is big on him." replied Rachel.

Ryan's eyes widened.

"So Shirly, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'll be honest, and just say Ryan. He's a koopa, and I hate them." replied Shirly, bluntly.

Both Zing and Ryan were shocked, and also upset

"That was blunt." muttered Ryan.

"Shut your mouth before I do it myself." retorted Shirly.

Ryan remained silent.

"It's time to vote, Rachel, your up."

– – –

Ryan's Vote: You lied to me, and tricked me, I doubt no one can trust you. (Shroobert)

Shroobert's Vote: Good bye Mr. Arrogant. Have fun being the leader back home! (Ryan)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ryan.

…

…

Ryan. Two votes Ryan. (Ryan looked pissed off.)

…

…

Shroobert. One vote Shroobert.

…

First person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, Ryan. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Ryan didn't say a word as he gave his torch up to Jeff.

"Ryan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ryan didn't say a word as he left.

"Looks like the leader was indeed tricked, and sent packing. Hopefully, you've learned the consequence of being a leader. Grab your torches and head on back. With those torches, you gain fire. Good night."

– – – – –

Ryan – Zing, Rachel, Shroobert, and Shirly

Shroobert – Ryan

For those who sent me tribe names; (Irweg, Kyo, and Chris) there will be a 2/3 chance of them appearing when the tribes become 2. :D

Ryan was LAGUZ's character, btw! I'll be posting each character's owner as they get voted out.


	3. Episode 2 Completely Useless Tribemember

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_20 castaways entered Koopa Beach, in order to win 1,000,000 dollars. Each one came from different species; Ninjis, Koopas, Shy Guys, Yoshis, Toads, and more._

_All 20 of them were divided into 4 unique tribes; Athletes, Brains, Off-Beats, and Populars._

_At the Brains, Galaxo formed an alliance with Ivan and Amethyst, in order to flunk the possibility of a female alliance._

_At the Off-Beats, Roy and Milana made an alliance, while River showed off his impressive duplighost skills._

_With the Popular crowd, Samantha was jealous over Britney's looks and flirtatious actions towards Skorbet. She formed alliances with Urcle and Nack in order to ensure her removal._

_At the Athletes, Ryan, Shroobert, and Shirly all fought for the leadership role. Pretty much afterwards the tribe was at war with eachother._

_At the immunity challenge, the Athletes inability to work together caused them to lose immunity._

_Before tribal council, Shroobert suggested to Shirly that they trick Ryan into getting the leadership role, and then blindside him. Ryan fell for it easily._

_At tribal council, Ryan was the first person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Athletes: Rachel, Shirly, Shroobert, and Zing**

**Brains: Alice, Amethyst, Galaxo, Ivan, and Penny**

**Off-Beats: Jasmine, Lolo, Milana, River, and Roy**

**Populars: Britney, Nack, Samantha, Skorbet, and Urcle**

– – – – –

Athletes Day 4

Zing felt a bit uneasy returning to camp.

"_I really want Shirly to go next, I mean, she really doesn't like koopas...and I'm a koopa." - Zing_

Shirly and Shroobert entered the forest for a minute.

"Honestly," sighed Shirly, "I'm gonna let you handle the leadership, just because your the only one I really like on this tribe."

Shroobert nodded, "I can see why. Just don't pull a Ryan on me."

Shirly chuckled, "I shouldn't, but whatever."

"_If Shroobert goes home next, then I have no choice but to either quit, or treat this tribe like a dictatorship. Trust me, I'll go to those extremes." - Shirly_

Both leaders had a hand shake.

"Agreed." smiled Shroobert.

"_Shirly is my card right now. We have to turn Rachel and Zing against eachother, and then vote one of them out. This prevents a tie." - Shroobert_

"I have an idea," smirked Shirly, "Let's continue our hatred for one another around Zing and Rachel. It'll get them off guard."

Shroobert smirked with her, thinking it was a very smart move.

– – – – –

Off-Beats Day 4

Roy and Lolo were walking through the woods.

"I trust you more then River or Jasmine." said Lolo.

Roy looked at Lolo, "And Milana?"

"Is she with you," asked Lolo, "Cause if not, we should."

Roy nodded, "I can get Milana with us."

"_Lolo wanted to form an alliance with me and Milana. Not sure why, cause he's not on my target list, yet. I mean, he's productive then River or Jasmine." - Roy_

Lolo nodded, "I'm in, let's bring this up again, and call it a day."

Roy shrugged as Lolo left.

"_Do you really think the TRUE Lolo would do that? (morphs back into River)" - Lolo?_

"_I think not. I really hope this doesn't kill me in this game, I'm here to have fun and play the game." - River_

River went back to the campfire, where Jasmine was, tending to fire.

"Where's Lolo?" asked River.

"Fishing. Why?" asked Jasmine.

River did a secret fist pump, "Just wondering. Haven't seen him all day."

"_Lolo is quite the loner. He spends most of his time out fishing. That's a good thing, but you won't be involved in tribe dynamics, and that can kill off those who don't participate." - Jasmine_

"I have a feeling that Lolo might be kept over us though," muttered River sadly.

Jasmine nodded, "I have to agree. We just have to convince Roy and Milana otherwise."

"_This could've been my biggest mistake. But it'll still cause problems even after I'm gone." - River_

– – – – –

Populars Day 4

Samantha went to go find Nack, who was out looking for wood.

"_I'm very concerned for Nack. If we want Britney out, Nack has to perform well in the challenges. Otherwise, Urcle's vote will go towards him, and not Britney." - Samantha_

When she found Nack, she spoke.

"I need you to hear me out, Nack." noted Samantha.

Nack sighed, "Yes?"

"You need to be more motivated at challenge time," said Samantha, "We need Urcle's vote, and if your not all for the team, your going home."

Nack sighed again.

"_Samantha is concerned for my well being. How cute. Dumb as it may sound, I have to agree with her. I'm here to win, not go home. If I'm gonna do that, I've got to prove myself." - Nack_

Nack sighed, "Well, might as well. If it might be the death of me-"

"It could already be the death of you." reminded Samantha.

Nack shook himself, as if shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Skorbet and Britney were talking, or rather, flirting.

"I like your color." smiled Britney.

Skorbet chuckled, "Well, green is a nice color!"

"_I'm having fun with Britney. She's got that charm that makes you wanna kiss her." - Skorbet_

"Well, it looks nice on you," smiled Britney, blushing.

"I hope we never have tribal council," sighed Skorbet, "I love this tribe."

"_Skorbet is right! We love this tribe! And we'll keep together 5-strong! YAY!" - Britney_

– – – – –

Brains Day 4

Penny was out tending to the fire, and Ivan was just sitting there, watching the fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Penny, curiously.

"Watching the fire, and if it goes out, I'll call for one y'all." noted Ivan.

"_Ivan is pretty creepy. Just...ugh! He's an eyeball, he can't do anything, except look cool. Completely. Useless. Tribemember." - Penny_

Penny was poking at the fire with a stick, so that it burned better. Ivan got a tad worried, and just watched the stick.

Galaxo entered the area, with a bunch of wood.

"We've got enough wood Galaxo," snapped Penny, "Take it back."

Galaxo shrugged, "Never know when you need it."

"_Also, thank god it is 3-2 in female/male ratio. We're taking these guys out. No doubt about it. Goodbye, and get out of our Female Territory." - Penny_

"Galaxo, that wood is just gonna sit there all day long," complained Penny, "We don't need that much for only 5 people."

"Penny, I don't care," replied Galaxo, "If we need firewood later, then here we go. No need to go searching."

"Lazy." muttered Penny.

Galaxo rolled his eyes.

"_I really don't like Penny. I know she doesn't like me. If we go to tribal council, she's gonna be the first to go from our clique. She's not even as smart as me, Ivan, Amethyst, or Alice." - Galaxo_

– – – – –

Athletes Day 5

Zing and Rachel were sitting by the campfire, while Shroobert and Shirly were out getting wood.

"I really want to see Shirly go home next," muttered Zing, "With her around, it just takes away my happy-go-lucky attitude."

"_Zing has been down since the last tribal council. I think he really feels hurt from what Shirly said about koopas." - Rachel_

"Well," said Rachel, "I know that both Shroobert and Shirly still hate eachother's guts, and I think it's best if we split our votes with them."

Zing's face brightened up, "That sounds great! But wouldn't it be easier just to send Shirly home without the tiebreaker?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nah, let them duke it out! It ends up being interesting!"

"_Rachel said that, by splitting the votes up, we can gang up on the leaders, and they'll vote eachother out. Best move ever!" - Zing_

– – – – –

Off-Beats Day 5

Jasmine and Milana were out collecting papayas.

"I feel like," said Jasmine, "If River performs well in the challenges, then I'm going home."

Milana sighed, "I'm not sure. I mean Lolo spends a lot of time away from camp, fishing."

"_As much as we like the fish, I feel like we haven't really gotten to know Lolo. He just seems stand-offish." - Milana_

"If River doesn't perform well," asked Jasmine, "Does he go home?"

Milana nodded, "I guess so, but hey, you never know."

"_Right now, River and Jasmine are on the outside, and I think Jasmine is going first. That might change to River, if the challenge is lost cause of him." - Milana_

"_I'm trying to get the target off of me and River, and onto Lolo. I think the yoshis are tight, so if we can get them to get rid of Lolo, I think that'll work." - Jasmine_

– – – – –

Populars Day 5

Urcle and Britney were hanging out by the shelter.

"I feel like this is the time to tell you," said Urcle.

"Time for what?" asked Britney, clueless.

"_I really don't trust Samantha, so I feel like working with Britney and Skorbet in order to save myself." - Urcle_

"Samantha wants you out," warned Urcle, "Why, I have yet to discover."

Britney frowned.

"_Why would anyone want to target cute little me?" - Britney_

"Don't worry though," said Urcle, "Cause I think we're gonna win immunity, and even if we lose, I think Nack or Samantha are going first."

Britney nodded, "Thats good. Thank you Urcle."

Urcle smiled and gave Britney a hug.

"_I hope this doesn't hurt me, as I really want to stray away from making enemies." - Urcle_

– – – – –

Brains Day 5

Galaxo and Ivan were hanging out by the beach.

"Penny's got to go." noted Galaxo.

Ivan blinked, "I agree."

"_Penny's made two enemies. Without our votes, she's gone. We just need Alice and Amethyst to understand." - Ivan_

Galaxo saw Alice doing yoga out by the beach.

"Well, there's Alice." noted Galaxo.

"Get her over here." asked Ivan.

Galaxo nodded, "ALICE! COME HERE!"

Alice looked over, and ran her way.

"What's up boys?" she asked.

"We want Penny to go home should we lose," noted Galaxo, "We have two votes, and if we can get you and Amethyst, then we're set."

Alice nodded, "Well, Penny has been causing mayhem lately, especially with the wood deal."

"_As much as I want Penny to leave, I really want to make that female alliance." - Alice_

"We have a deal?" asked Ivan.

Alice nodded, "You certainly do."

All 3 of them shook hands.

"_Sorry Penny, but your going down." - Ivan_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All 3 tribes entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in the Athletes. Ryan voted out last tribal council."

No one really cared.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from all three tribes."

Galaxo, Milana, and Samantha did so.

"Ok, for today's challenge, only 3 of you will participate. You'll start with only 1 member. That member must make his way through a puzzle-inspired race. Once that person completes the first puzzle, you save the second member. Once you complete the second puzzle, you free the last member. Once the last puzzle is completed, you win immunity. Let's get started..."

Athletes

Puzzles in order: Shroobert, Shirly, and Zing

Brains

Puzzles in order: Galaxo, Alice, and Amethyst

Off-Beats

Puzzles in order: Roy, Lolo, and Milana

Populars

Puzzles in order: Samantha, Urcle, and Skorbet

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Roy, Galaxo, Samantha, and Shroobert ran out to do the first puzzle; which was a combinational lock puzzle. They had to decipher the lock, and get the key to free the tribemate. Roy and Galaxo took no time at all.

Roy and Galaxo freed Lolo and Alice, and they began puzzle two, where they have to dig for the pieces and then put it together. This one was taking a while to figure out. Samantha finished the first puzzle, and freed Urcle from her lock.

Shroobert had a lot of pressure on him to finish the puzzle, but he calmed down, and finished the puzzle, freeing Shirly.

All the tribes were now working on the second puzzle. Both Samantha and Urcle got ahead a bit, and finished their puzzle, freeing Skorbet.

Both Galaxo and Alice were having some trouble with their puzzle, which was a shocker to the rest of the Brains. Shroobert and Shirly, and Roy and Lolo finished their puzzles, freeing Zing and Milana respectively.

But it wasn't long until Galaxo and Alice figured out the problem, and they fixed it. They freed Amethyst, and they moved onto the final puzzle.

The final puzzle involved moving a ball through a maze. First 3 tribes to complete that maze would win immunity. The first tribe to finish it was...

…

…

…

"OFF-BEATS WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Off-Beats hugged and cheered.

It was down to three tribes now. Things were getting intense. Two tribes finished in the same time, surprising many.

…

…

…

…

"BOTH THE ATHLETES AND POPULARS WIN IMMUNITY!"

All the Athletes and Populars hugged and cheered.

"Sorry Brains, you had a small lead, but lost it at the second puzzle. Tonight one of you will pay the price. See you at tribal council."

– – – – –

Brains Day 6

Penny thought she was in danger, so she went to Amethyst and Alice.

"I think it's best if we stick to the plan of getting the guys out," reminded Penny.

Alice nodded, "I agree sister! Problem is...which male?"

"Galaxo. He's way too smart; possibly the smartest Brain here." noted Penny.

"_While Ivan is too weak, Galaxo is too smart. I think that outweighs weakness. Galaxo, your gone, son. Hardly knew ye!" - Penny_

Penny then went to go find Ivan.

"Sorry to tell you this Ivan," smirked Penny, "But your friend Galaxo, he's going home! Get used to being around 3 females!"

She ran off laughing.

Ivan got very suspicious.

"_If what Penny said was true...oh no...we're screwed..." - Ivan_

Ivan found his way back to Galaxo.

"Galaxo! We need a change in plans!" yelled Ivan.

"To who?" asked Galaxo.

"Alice! I think she was playing us yesterday. She's gone to make a female alliance with Amethyst and Penny." cried Ivan.

"_Great. Just great. Even worse, I'm their target. Seriously?" - Galaxo_

"We need Amethyst to change her mind," noted Galaxo, "If she votes out Alice, we can trust her. If she votes me out, then you can't trust her."

"_I hope Galaxo stays tonight. I really can't stand being alone..." - Ivan_

Galaxo went to go find Amethyst.

"I know that Alice and Penny are vying for your vote to get me out." said Galaxo.

Amethyst nodded, "I've been approached by them, indeed."

"At this point," noted Galaxo, "It's smarter to remove Alice over me, since Alice can't do much to support the brains, and then after her removal, Penny goes next."

"_Galaxo is the puppet master, but also vying for that spot is Alice. She wants to control the women into voting out the men. Right now, I'm the double dealer. I have no clue who I'm voting with. But I hope it's for the good." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

The Brains entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab the torch, dip it in, and get fire. This is your life at tribal council. If that fire goes out, you go home."

Everyone took a seat.

"I am surprised that you guys lost a mental challenge! What happened Alice?" asked Jeff.

"We just weren't digging fast enough, I guess. I wish we would've won. We could've dwindled the Athletes down a notch." replied Alice.

"Ivan, how are you doing physically?" asked Jeff.

"I can't do much at camp, but at mental challenges, I could be an asset. I didn't do this challenge, since it was a race, and I hate racing." replied Ivan.

"Amethyst, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I haven't the slightest idea yet." replied Amethyst

Penny and Alice were a bit confused over her words.

"Time to vote, Alice, your up."

– – –

Alice's Vote: Sorry, but the men have to go. (Galaxo)

Amethyst's Vote: This is for the good of the game. Sorry. (?)

Galaxo's Vote: You cannot be trusted, and without you, the Brains will be better. (Alice)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Galaxo.

…

…

Alice. One vote Galaxo, one vote Alice. (Alice raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Galaxo. Two votes Galaxo, one vote Alice.

…

Alice. Tied two votes Galaxo, two votes Alice. One vote left.

Second person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Galaxo. 3 votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Galaxo sighed heavily as he took his torch and brought it to Jeff.

"Galaxo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

"Don't give up the fight, Ivan!" said Galaxo as he left.

"This was your first vote, and hopefully a good one. If not, see you in three days. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Alice – Ivan and Galaxo

Galaxo – Alice, Amethyst, and Penny

Galaxo was KYOGRE's character. btw


	4. Episode 3 His Name Is Nack

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Shroobert and Shirly decided to play out their rivalry to Rachel and Zing, in order to throw them off guard, and hopefully eliminate them._

_At the Off-Beats, River posed as Lolo, and made an alliance with Roy and Milana. Lolo never knew about this, as he was out fishing._

_The Populars heated up when Urcle told Britney that Samantha wanted her out. Britney then formed an alliance with Urcle in order to take her and Nack out._

_At the Brains, Galaxo and Penny got into a small confrontation over the work ethic and wood. This got Penny on the verge of making a female alliance._

_At the immunity challenge, the Brains lost, and went to tribal council._

_Penny wanted to see Galaxo go home, and then she'd be happy. This forced Alice to abandon her deal with Galaxo and Ivan. When the boys found out, they tried to work Amethyst back over._

_In the end, Amethyst sided with the women in voting out Galaxo from the tribe. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Athletes: Rachel, Shirly, Shroobert, and Zing**

**Brains: Alice, Amethyst, Ivan, and Penny**

**Off-Beats: Jasmine, Lolo, Milana, River, and Roy**

**Populars: Britney, Nack, Samantha, Skorbet, and Urcle**

– – – – –

Brains Day 7

Ivan was sad coming to camp alone.

"_Without Galaxo, I'm the next to go. No doubt about it. I can't trust any of the women on this tribe, and probably for a good reason, too." - Ivan_

Penny laughed, "Sorry Ivan, but your next. Make your time well here!"

"Shut up Penny." muttered Ivan.

"Oh really?" challenged Penny, "What are you gonna do? Zap me?"

Ivan just sat there, thinking hard.

"_I like Penny, but she can be very mean. I mean Ivan is just a helpless little guy. Don't pick on him." - Alice_

"_I hope theres a tribe shuffle soon...I hate this tribe, mainly Penny." - Ivan_

– – – – –

Athletes Day 7

Shroobert and Shirly returned to camp with tree mail.

"We've got mail guys!" called Shroobert.

Zing perked up, "Really? Read it!"

"_Tree mail! Boy I love those days, don't you?" - Zing_

"Basically," muttered Shirly, "We have to pick a leader, and it has to be male."

Rachel looked at Shroobert, "It has to be him then, I suppose?"

Shroobert, "Got it right girly! I'm betting on this being a tribal switch, which might be good for some."

He looked at Shirly.

"I bet." she smiled.

"_If this is a tribal shuffle, I cannot wait. I want to be around NO koopas. I HATE THEM!" - Shirly_

Zing rolled his eyes.

"_God Shirly, calm down. She's a jerk to me and Rachel. She only gives respect to Shroobert. Why can't she be nice?" - Zing_

– – – – –

Populars Day 7

Skorbet and Britney were working on fire when Nack came in.

"Aww," he said sarcastically, "I see two little toads making a fire. How cute."

Britney rolled her eyes blushing, but Skorbet sighed, "It's not what you think Nack."

"Oh I'm sure Skorbet. I'm sure." smirked Nack.

"_Skorbet thinks he's the hero. Wooeee. Save my soul, cause I'm bored to death here." - Nack_

"Well, Skorbet," reminded Nack, "There might be a tribal shuffle soon."

Britney gave him a look, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Nack, "You didn't know? There's a tribal shuffle coming up, Samantha got tree mail, and it specified picking a leader!"

"_Nack gets annoying fast. He clearly doesn't think before he speaks, nor does he care what we think. I don't like Nack at all." - Skorbet_

"Who's it gonna be?" asked Britney.

"Urcle, since she's all for the team, you know." confirmed Nack.

"_Personally, I don't care what this tribe does, as long as we avoid tribal council, I don't give a rat's ass about what they think of me." - Nack_

– – – – –

Off-Beats Day 7

Roy and Milana were on their way to tree mail.

"You, me, and Lolo have the upper hand right now," reminded Roy, "As long as we have nothing coming for us in the long run, we're set."

"_My alliance right now, is me, Milana, and Lolo. We're thinking of voting out Jasmine first, as she's weaker, but still, we still haven't seen a challenge where she outperformed River. We'll see." - Roy_

"We need to keep winning immunity though," reminded Milana, "I do not trust Lolo."

Roy nodded, "Yeah, we'll watch him, just in case."

"_Lolo is our fisherman, and he's fishing probably to save himself. I think it could help him, or it could hurt him. We'll find out." - Milana_

Roy collected the tree mail, and with Milana they trekked back to camp.

"We've got a choose the leader mail!" called Roy.

"_You know $#%#'s gonna go down when we have to choose a leader. In this case, we chose Roy, since he, you know, LEADS." - Lolo_

River and Jasmine joined them.

"What's up for today?" asked River.

"We're gonna be picking new tribes it seems." note Roy.

"_On Survivor, whenever you get a pick-the-leader tree mail, you know your gonna get a new tribe." - Roy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All 3 tribes entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in the Brains. Galaxo voted out last tribal council."

Some people were surprised.

"Ok, each tribe picked a leader. Those leaders, step out here."

Roy, Shroobert, Penny, and Urcle walked over to 4 different spots.

"Everyone, drop your buffs."

Some people sighed of relief, and some were disappointed.

"We are gonna integrate, like in High School. You can't just be with your clique forever. Here's how it'll work. One at a time, the leaders will pick three people, one from each clique besides their own. They must also be the same gender. Because we have one extra female, one male will have to pick one female."

Shroobert got to go first, and picked Ivan, Lolo, and Nack.

Urcle went next and picked Amethyst, Milana, and Rachel.

Penny went next and picked Samantha, Jasmine, and Shirly.

Roy went last and picked Zing, Alice, and Skorbet.

"Okay, River and Britney, you were not picked. River, go over to Roy's group. Britney, go over to Urcle's group."

They both did so.

Jeff threw orange buffs over in both Shroobert's and Urcle's directions.

"Both of your groups will combine into the Etruskan tribe. You will live at the Populars camp."

Jeff threw green buffs over in both Penny's and Roy's directions.

"Both of your groups will combine into the Jock tribe. You will live at the Off-Beats camp."

The new tribes got to meet eachother and evaluate their teams.

"See you soon, for your first immunity challenge as new tribes."

**Etruskan: Amethyst, Britney, Ivan, Lolo, Milana, Nack, Rachel, Shroobert, and Urcle**

**Jock: Alice, Jasmine, Penny, River, Roy, Samantha, Shirly, Skorbet, and Zing**

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 7

Nack noticed something odd.

"_Both tribes are 5-4 in terms of women to men. This could be very easy for the women. They can pick off the men one by one, that is, if they wanted." - Nack_

Britney was sad, though.

"_I'm very upset that Skorbet isn't here with us, but at least Urcle is here. YAY!" - Britney_

Britney and Urcle went into the forest.

"I'm gonna love this tribe, girl." smiled Urcle.

Britney nodded, "Me too. Just sucks that Skorbet won't be here."

"_Britney and Skorbet had an alliance, and Skorbet got moved over to the Jock tribe. Right now, me and Britney need to get back in this." - Urcle_

"I would like to see Nack go though," noted Britney.

Urcle nodded, "We'll find allies. Trust me."

She smiled sweetly.

Meanwhile, Lolo and Nack were out fishing.

"Find anything down there?" called Nack.

Lolo shouted back up, "Not a single damn thing!"

"_I miss the Off-Beat camp. They had more fish. Over here, no fish whatsoever." - Lolo_

Lolo swam back onto the raft.

"Got anything in mind?" asked Nack.

"There's a 5-4 ratio in gender?" asked Lolo.

Nack nodded, "Now see there you go. We need to oust a female if we lose. I suggest Britney. She's worthless to us. All she did on the Populars was sing and flirt."

Lolo chuckled, "You guys seemed dysfunctional."

Nack sweat dropped, "And sadly we never lost a challenge. I'm surprised."

"_Nack is awesome. He's a funny boo, and that's unlike a boo. Nack could go far, and he needs me." - Nack_

"Dude, if we're gonna stop the women," noted Lolo, "Let's align."

Nack nodded, and shook Lolo's tentacle, "Deal mate."

"_Let's get back in this boys. Let's not let a woman win this game, unless his name is Nack." - Nack_

– – – – –

Jock Day 7

Shirly was glad, except for one thing.

"_No Rachel! But Zing...UGH! Why did he have to follow me here! UGH! He's going home, no doubt, or else I will quit." - Shirly_

River and Jasmine went down the beach.

"Home sweet home. Except for Milana and Lolo, everything is not any different." noted River.

Jasmine chuckled, "But we have other members now."

River nodded, "Yeah, but let's look on the bright side!"

"_Me and Jasmine were on the oust back on the Off-Beats, but now, we can gain some new allies. That might help us in the long run." - River_

"Who do you have in mind to align with?" asked Jasmine.

"I was thinking maybe Zing or perhaps Alice." planned River.

"I like Alice," said Jasmine, "She's a ninji, like myself!"

"_I hope Zing and Alice align with us, as we really need to go far in this game, and prove ourselves." - Jasmine_

Meanwhile, Penny and Alice were talking.

"I'm really glad to be away from that eyeball!" sighed Penny.

Alice chuckled nervously, "Let me guess. Gather up the 5 women and vote off the men?"

Penny nodded, "Yup. Besides, men have only won Survivor so far. Let a woman win when they now have the advantage!"

"_With only 10 women in the game, and only 8 men left; we could have a female winner this season! I'm hyped, since the men can't do anything...on EITHER tribe." - Penny_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from both tribes."

Nack and Shirly did so.

"Ok, for today's challenge, 5 members from each tribe will try to reach the other tribe. Each tribe member will be carrying 15 pounds of sand. If you want to drop out, give it up to another member, who will then gain that 15 pounds. First tribe to catch up to the other tribe wins immunity."

Etruskan

Competing: Lolo, Milana, Nack, Shroobert, and Urcle

Jock

Competing: Penny, River, Roy, Samantha, and Shirly

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Each tribe ran out on an equal playing field. Both tribes were not tired out yet as they ran to catch up to the other tribe.

The Etruskan tribe had an early lead going into the race, with the Jocks slowing down due to Penny's size.

Nack wasn't trying nearly as hard anymore, but he kept on going. Besides, they were close to beating Jock. Jock was catching up, as they weren't as close to Etruskan, but were getting that way.

By this point, Etruskans were about ready to win. Nack had dropped out, as did Shroobert. On the Jocks, Penny and Roy both dropped out. The Jocks never saw it coming.

…

…

…

"ETRUSKAN WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of the Etruskans hugged and cheered.

"Good job Etruskan, your a fine tribe so far. Keep it up! As for Jock, one of you will be going home. We'll see about it tomorrow night. See you then."

– – – – –

Jock Day 8

River and Zing entered the jungle.

"As far as challenges go," said Zing, "I don't care. I want Shirly to go home tonight. That's it. It's done. Bye bye."

River chuckled, "You hate her huh?"

"No, she hates me!"

"Why?" asked River curiously.

"I'm a koopa."

"_Zing wants Shirly out because she's apparently racist to koopas. Might as well, it'll be a turning point in this tribe." - Zing_

Meanwhile, Alice and Jasmine were talking.

"I think it's best for the tribe," noted Jasmine, "If we just get rid of Shirly tonight."

Alice nodded, "Sounds good, but I think Penny is just as worthless."

"Why?"

"Penny is so cocky about her position in the tribe," noted Alice, "She makes fun of everyone in the tribe."

"_River said that Zing wants Shirly out. Alice told me that Penny should go. Hmm..." - Jasmine_

"Well, sister," smiled Jasmine, "We ninji stick together like glue, and we'll both vote Penny!"

Alice chuckled.

"_I hope Penny goes home. That way, I can play a new clean game. Penny is just rude to everyone, and I like people who aren't rude." - Alice_

Meanwhile, Roy and Samantha were talking.

"Honestly," said Samantha, "I don't like Shirly, and she might have to go home tonight."

Roy nodded, "I've heard."

"_People do not like Shirly, nor do they like the other name that has been popping up; Penny. Which one will I vote for?" - Roy_

"We could vote out Penny," said Roy, "I mean, she really isn't of use to us."

"_I'm not sure what's gonna go down tonight. All I know is, someone is going home, and it ain't me." - Samantha_

River and Jasmine were now talking before tribal council.

"Zing wants Shirly out." noted River.

"Vice versa on Alice's part," noted Jasmine, "She wants Penny out."

"_I'm not sure what me and Jasmine are gonna do. But I do know whoever we pick is going home." - River_

– – – – –

The Jock tribe entered tribal council.

"Jasmine, River, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, behind each of you is a torch, grab the torch, dip it in, and get fire. This is your life at tribal council. If that fire goes out, you go home."

Everyone took a seat.

"So we now have two new tribes, and you guys lost the first challenge. How'd it feel Samantha?" asked Jeff.

"Rough, but we'll win one eventually. I don't think we're that weak." replied Samantha

"Penny, you struggled today at the challenge, worried that it might cost you?" asked Jeff.

"Pssh, that's only because I'm a Bumpity. We're fat and slow, but I needed to be in this challenge, since I have the weight." replied Penny.

"Shirly, how do you vote." asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for the person who isn't ready to compete. They are worthless to camp life and challenge life." replied Shirly.

"River, same question." asked Jeff.

"Well, my vote is difficult, because I'm not sure what to do with it yet. But I do know I'm not worried about my plan failing." replied River.

"Skorbet, how should the tribe vote?" asked Jeff.

"We should base the vote on who's weakest, mainly." replied Skorbet.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jasmine, your up."

– – –

Shirly's Vote: Despite your size, I doubt you can handle races. Sorry, but try harder next time. (Penny)

Zing's Vote: You hate me, and I hate you. Buh bye. (Shirly)

River's Vote: Nothing personal, just need the vote later on. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Penny.

Penny. Two votes Penny. (She shrugged.)

…

…

Shirly. One vote Shirly.

…

Shirly. Tied two votes Shirly, two votes Penny.

…

…

…

…

Penny. Three votes Penny. Two votes Shirly. (Penny frowned a bit.)

…

Penny. That's four votes Penny. (Penny was angry now.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, Penny. That's 5, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Penny was pissed off, "Your gonna suck now! I'm the strongest one you got."

Shirly scoffed it off, "Shut it."

"Penny, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Penny left without a word.

"You voted out a weaker member of your tribe, and perhaps now you know what to expect in this game. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Penny – Samantha, Alice, Jasmine, River, Skorbet, Shirly, and Roy

Shirly – Zing and Penny

Penny was IRWEG's character.


	5. Episode 4 On The Outside

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Penny and Ivan had a fight after tribal council, in which Galaxo was voted out in._

_At the Populars, Nack taunted Skorbet and Britney's relationship, and brought them down a notch._

_The 4 tribes came together and merged into 2 new tribes; Etruskan and Jock._

_At Etruskan, Nack and Lolo made an alliance, while Urcle and Britney planned for Nack's own elimination._

_At Jock, River and Jasmine planned to align with Zing and Alice in order to maintain their safety, should a tribal council come up._

_At the immunity challenge, the Jocks never saw it coming, and Etruskan won their first immunity as a new tribe._

_Before tribal council, River and Jasmine talked to Zing and Alice respectively about who should go. Zing wanted Shirly out, and Alice wanted Penny out. River and Jasmine needed to decide on something._

_At tribal council, since the majority wanted Penny out, River and Jasmine voted with the tribe to vote out Penny. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Etruskan: Amethyst, Britney, Ivan, Lolo, Milana, Nack, Rachel, Shroobert, and Urcle**

**Jock: Alice, Jasmine, River, Roy, Samantha, Shirly, Skorbet, and Zing**

– – – – –

Jock Day 9

Zing felt alienated from the rest of the tribe.

"_I'm sad Shirly isn't gone from this game. I also feel bad that no one voted with me, well, except for Penny. I feel like I'm going home soon." - Zing_

Alice, River, and Jasmine were hanging out by the beach.

"Thank you for ridding Penny!" smiled Alice brightly, "I was kinda glad that you stuck by me."

Jasmine smiled, "Well, I'm always willing to help out a fellow ninji out!"

"_I like Alice, since she's a ninji. Ninjis work together, and as such, we will. River is our trump card, he gives us another vote." - Jasmine_

River smirked, "Well, right now, I'm not sure who should go next, though."

Alice thought about for a while, "I was thinking either Shirly or Zing next, since they do have problems with one another."

Jasmine nodded, "You have a point there, girl."

"_Zing and Shirly don't get along, and I'm not sure why yet. I think it'll come out soon." - Alice_

– – – – –

Etruskan Tribe Day 9

Urcle and Britney were walking through the jungle, off for tree mail.

"We need to get numbers on our side," noted Britney, "or else we can't do anything."

Urcle nodded, "We could get someone like Ivan or Amethyst with us. They're quiet enough."

"Why need quiet?" asked Britney.

"So no one suspects the alliance." smiled Urcle.

Britney smiled, "That's a great idea Urcle!"

"_If we get Ivan or Amethyst on our side, that'll give us 3 or maybe 4 if we get both. Then all we need is one more, and boom Nack is gone." - Urcle_

"But," said Urcle, "We have yet to see any weaknesses on our tribe, if we see one, and it's not Nack, maybe that person should go home."

Britney nodded, "Oh c'mon! I hate Nack, why can't he just go first?"

"Britney," reminded Urcle, "Calm down. Nack is good in the challenges when he wants to be. He has yet to disappoint when needed."

Britney sighed.

"_I hate Nack. It just sucks that he IS strong in the challenges. Only thing about Nack is, he'll do the challenge if he wants to." - Britney_

Meanwhile, Lolo and Shroobert were out fishing.

"So listen," said Lolo, "Myself and Nack were talking, and we decided that we need a male advantage."

Shroobert nodded, "I agree."

"I know right, do you want to be voted out due to female dominance?" asked Lolo.

Shroobert shook his head.

"_Lolo makes good points. The females have a 5-4 advantage, and a 10-8 advantage over all. If Jock voted out a female, then it's 9-8, but still, the odds aren't in our favor." - Shroobert_

"Who'd be the first you vote out?" asked Shroobert.

"Rachel or Britney," confirmed Lolo, "I mean, I like Ray, but seriously, if we get a physical challenge, she's just lost it already due to her being a dry bones."

Shroobert nodded.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Etruskan tribe entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Jock. Penny voted out last tribal council."

Rachel smiled slightly. No one else was interested.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, for today's challenge, each tribe will have two tribe members attached by belt to a rope, which snakes over, under and around a series of obstacles. Once they reach the end of the rope, one person from each tribe will swim out to a barrel where they will retrieve a decoding wheel, bring it back to the tribe mat and then two more tribe members will use that decoder wheel to decipher one phrase. The tribe that solves the phrase first wins reward."

Jeff revealed a bunch of comfort items.

"Pillows, blankets, and a tarp. Should make the shelter even better. Let's get started."

Etruskan

Rope Course: Urcle and Britney

Swimming: Lolo

Decoders: Ivan and Amethyst

Jock

Rope Course: Skorbet and Zing

Swimming: Roy

Decoders: Alice and Jasmine

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Urcle, Britney, Skorbet, and Zing zoomed into the rope course. Urcle and Britney had a small lead over Skorbet and Zing, and they got out of the maze early when Skorbet and Zing got tangled up.

Lolo tagged in, and started swimming fast for the barrel. Due to being a blooper, this was no challenge for Lolo. He made it back in seconds. Meanwhile Skorbet and Zing were still struggling with the rope course.

Lolo returned the decoder, and Ivan and Amethyst started decoding the message. Since they were part of the brains clique, it seemed over for the Jock tribe. Skorbet and Zing tried to finish.

But they couldn't.

"Not even close! Etruskan wins reward!"

All of Etruskan hugged and cheered.

"Well, your tribe will be warm at night for now. Have a good night's sleep! As for Jock, you get nothing. You can head back to camp."

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 10

Urcle and Amethyst woke up after a good nights rest.

"That was nice, huh?" smiled Urcle.

Amethyst nodded at her fellow shy guy.

"_I'm glad we got the comfort, with that, we should be able to beat the Jock tribe next time!" - Urcle_

"Say, Amethyst," asked Urcle, "Wanna go in the jungle with me?"

"Uh, sure." replied Amethyst.

Urcle and Amethyst entered the jungle.

"I trust you, and we need your vote." said Urcle.

"On who?" asked Amethyst.

"Nack, at the most. But if someone is lacking strength, then that someone, but I'm all for Nack going first." suggested Urcle.

"_Urcle came to me, and told me that she and Britney have been planning on voting out Nack, and I was okay with it. I mean, Nack doesn't do much around camp or challenges unless interested." - Amethyst_

"I'll let you know if the plan changes," noted Urcle, "But for now, expect our first vote to be Nack."

Amethyst nodded and shook Urcle's hand.

"_I hope they stick true to me, or else they will pay at the merge." - Amethyst_

Meanwhile, Ivan, Milana, and Rachel were hanging around the fire.

"I wonder if the Jocks can pull it together." wondered Milana.

Ivan blinked, "Yeah, if we win again, I think it'll be a clean sweep after that."

Milana nodded, "But they have some strong players like Roy, Shirly, and Alice. They could still beat us."

"_I'm missing my old alliance with Roy. I hope he's doing the best he can over there, because I look forward to going to the finals with him." - Milana_

Rachel spoke up, "Let's just focus on winning, and not losing. We'll be weaker if we focus on the negative."

Ivan looked at Rachel, "Good idea."

"_I just hope we win. I think I'm going home if we lose." - Ivan_

– – – – –

Jock Day 10

Roy went into the jungle with Skorbet and Samantha.

"_Right now, I have to keep myself safe. If I make a side alliance here, and make it to the merge with them, I'll have a 5-strong alliance by then." - Roy_

"I think we need to work together," said Roy, "Because if we don't, one of us could be going home next time. I don't want that."

Both Skorbet and Samantha nodded.

"Who's on your mind for elimination?" wondered Samantha.

"Cross between Zing and Shirly. There's tension between them, and I'd like that tension split up." noted Roy.

"_The tension has calmed down lately between Zing and Shirly, but still, they don't get along, and we want a unified tribe. At least, that's what I want." - Skorbet_

"Well, you have my word that I'll vote whoever you want." promised Samantha.

"Me too." smiled Skorbet.

Roy shook both their hands, and then smiled, "We're set, now let's head back before someone spots us."

Meanwhile, Zing, River, and Jasmine were talking by the fire.

"I thought Shirly was leaving couple nights ago." noted Zing.

"Things came up, Zing," reminded River, "and most of the tribe wanted Penny to go, and that was everyone but _you_. Had we voted with you, then we'll all be outsiders."

"But I'm still an outsider." reminded Zing.

"_If we lose, I'm probably going home. I bet I'm on the outside, since I didn't vote with the tribe. This sucks badly for me." - Zing_

Jasmine nodded, "But we could still flop it over to Shirly if we want. I can tell Alice to vote with us."

"Then work on Samantha or Roy." continued River.

Zing perked up, "You really think you could do that?"

River nodded, "If we tried, we could!"

Zing smiled brightly, "Thank you guys!"

"_For now, that's what we told him. Me and Jasmine need to decide whether or not to keep him or Shirly." - River_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Etruskan."

Rachel did so.

"Ok, for today's challenge, 1 tribe member will construct a stretcher. That person will then run into the jungle to rescue another tribe member, who has flint in their pocket. Once back, the rescued tribemate and 2 other tribe members will build a fire, and attempt to burn through the rope which will lower the flag. First tribe to do so wins immunity. Let's get started."

Etruskan

Stretcher: Shroobert

Stranded: Britney

Fire: Britney, Ivan and Urcle

Jock

Stretcher: Roy

Stranded: Skorbet

Fire: Skorbet, Shirly and River

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Roy and Shroobert immediately began building their stretcher, using sticks, rope, and tarps. Roy got an early lead, and ran into the forest. Shroobert wasn't far behind him.

Roy rescued Skorbet within minutes of Shroobert entering the forest. Roy and Skorbet went back through the forest.

Roy and Skorbet returned, and Skorbet joined Shirly and River in making the fire. Shirly knew how to make fire, due to being a shy guy tribe leader. She instructed River and Skorbet while she worked on the fire.

Shroobert rescued Britney, and they finally caught up to Jock. Britney joined Ivan and Urcle as they began working on the fire.

Only one fire lit within the time...

…

…

…

…

…

"JOCK WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Jock hugged and cheered.

"Good job Jock! You've won immunity, and you have no tribal council. As for Etruskan, you have tribal council, and one of you will be sent home. See you then."

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 11

Urcle, Britney, and Amethyst all agreed on one thing.

"Nack tonight?" asked Amethyst.

Britney nodded, "Nack it is."

"_I'm so excited! Nack is going home! I cannot wait for it to happen!" - Britney_

"We'll work on Ivan and Rachel," noted Urcle, "And then Nack goes home."

"_Nack isn't a team player, and has proven that. If he goes home, that'll make the tribe a lot more unified." - Urcle_

Meanwhile, Lolo, Nack, and Shroobert were talking.

"Which is the right target tonight?" asked Shroobert.

"Quite honestly," said Nack, "I'm all for eliminating Milana tonight. I'm mean really, she could do a lot of stuff in some of the challenges, but she hasn't stepped up."

Lolo nodded, "I'm all over having a strong team to the end, and if Milana has to go, she goes."

"_Milana is not worth keeping on the tribe. She hasn't done much at the challenges, and she is talented in some areas. She doesn't want to help the team, in my eyes." - Lolo_

"Me too," replied Shroobert, "I'm voting Milana. We have three votes, who else should we get?"

"Tch," muttered Nack, "If anyone, IVAN should be noted."

Shroobert nodded, "I'll go speak with him, and what about Rachel?"

"I feel like she has no one right now," noted Lolo.

"Good, it's 5-4 or whatever," smirked Shroobert, "I hope this works boys."

"_These women can not survive without us. No doubt. Milana is our target, and if she doesn't go, then no one on this tribe is gonna win." - Shroobert_

Shroobert went to talk with Ivan in the shelter.

"I can ensure your safety tonight," said Shroobert, "If you vote out Milana tonight."

Ivan blinked, "Female vs Male thing?"

"Ehhhhhh, that's what Nack and Lolo are thinking."

"_I really want to stay in this game, if it means voting out the cute orange yoshi, then I'll do it." - Ivan_

"I'm in, Shroobert." noted Ivan.

Shroobert nodded, "That's what I want to hear!"

Meanwhile, Lolo went to Rachel.

"Do you feel vulnerable tonight?" asked Lolo.

Rachel shrugged, "I guess so. Why? Is there a change?"

Lolo nodded, "Yeah, we're ready to vote out Milana. She's not our strongest, and we don't need her anyway."

"_I was approached by Urcle, if I wanted to vote out Nack for not being a team player. I told them I would, but then again, Milana is probably weaker then Nack. I have yet to decide on my target." - Rachel_

– – – – –

The Etruskan tribe entered tribal council.

"Britney, Lolo, Milana, Nack, Urcle, behind each of you is a torch, grab the torch, dip it in, and get fire. This is your life at tribal council. If that fire goes out, you go home."

Everyone took a seat.

"So both tribes were out pretty even, and then, what happened, Ivan?" asked Jeff.

"I'm not so sure. I think Jock really needed the win, in order to prove that they have what it takes. Honestly, we'll get them next time." replied Ivan.

"Shroobert, being a natural leader, what can this tribe do in order to move forward?" asked Jeff.

"I think eliminating the tribe's weaker members can help us in the long run. If that one weak player goes, we stand a good chance, otherwise, nighty night for Etruskan." replied Shroobert.

"Britney, do you follow Shroobert's logic?" asked Jeff.

"In a way, yes. Weaker members slow us down, and we have I'd say about 2-3 of them in this tribe. I think we could do well if they weren't here." replied Britney.

"Rachel, where do you stand in this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"In the middle, I'm very quiet, since the drama gets intense at times. My vote tonight will be difficult." replied Rachel.

"Lolo, do you think the person going home tonight will be shocked?" asked Jeff.

Lolo thought about it.

"Oh yeah." replied Lolo smugly.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Urcle, your up."

– – –

Britney's Vote: Your disgusting, and a vile little boo. Go home. (Nack)

Lolo's Vote: Sorry about this, your a sweet girl. But we need to win. (Milana)

Shroobert's Vote: This is for the tribe. If a male goes home, I don't see a future for Etruskan. (Milana)

Urcle's Vote: Keeping my word to my alliance. Sorry Nack. (Nack)

Rachel's Vote: Sorry. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nack.

Nack. Two votes Nack. (He smirked.)

…

…

Milana. One vote Milana.

…

Milana. Tied two votes Milana, two votes Nack.

…

…

…

Nack. Three votes Nack, two votes Milana.

…

…

Milana. Tied again, three votes Milana, three votes Nack.

…

…

…

Milana. That's four votes Milana, three votes Nack.

…

Nack. Tied again four Milana, four Nack. One vote left.

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

is Milana.

She sighed as she brought up her torch. Urcle and Britney gave eachother a look like, 'What just happened?'.

"Milana, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Milana waved goodbye as she left.

"To keep the tribe strong, is where this tribe is headed. I think you are making great decisions so far. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Milana – Nack, Rachel, Ivan, Lolo, and Shroobert

Nack – Milana, Urcle, Amethyst, and Britney

Milana was KYOGRE's character.


	6. Episode 5 Feeling Regret

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_While Zing felt alone at Jock, Alice, River, and Jasmine made an alliance of 3._

_At Etruskan, Lolo got Shroobert on board with the guys, and they were ready to vote out a female, at the next tribal council._

_But it seemed almost hopeless when Jock lost the reward challenge._

_Back at camp, Urcle and Amethyst aligned to get the numbers against Nack, and send him home for being useless._

_At Jock, Zing voiced his concern for being on the outside, and River and Jasmine reassured him that he's not going home._

_At the immunity challenge, Jock won their first challenge, sending Etruskan to tribal council._

_In the boys' mind, they thought there was a female alliance, but the girls didn't. They simply wanted Nack to go home. Lolo needed to work on Rachel, and get her to vote out Milana._

_At tribal council, Rachel sided with the men, and Milana was sent home. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Etruskan: Amethyst, Britney, Ivan, Lolo, Nack, Rachel, Shroobert, and Urcle**

**Jock: Alice, Jasmine, River, Roy, Samantha, Shirly, Skorbet, and Zing**

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 12

Urcle and Britney were not happy after tribal council.

"Why didn't Nack go home?" asked Britney.

Urcle shrugged, "I guess the guys think the girls have an alliance."

"_Nack didn't go home. And that might make us weaker because Nack doesn't give 110% in the challenges like Milana did. Milana might've been weaker, but she trys. Nack doesn't." - Urcle _

Nack smirked openly in front of his tribe, "I would like to make a toast, for ruining the female's plans of voting me out. Thank you, thank you!"

Urcle rolled her eyes, while Briteny snorted, "Huh! We don't have a female alliance, we just wanted you gone!"

"Really?" scoffed Nack, "Looks like the only people who wrote my name down last night were female. Except Rachel."

"Shut up," said Britney, "Your going next anyway, so no fret."

"_This girl irritates me. Fine, we'll lose the challenge, and your gone. Plain and simple. No one wants to hear your annoying toad voice." - Nack_

Meanwhile, Rachel and Amethyst were out by the beach.

"Things are getting ugly up there." noted Amethyst.

Rachel nodded, "Best we stay down here."

"_Those people up there, they're just insane. I never wanted to be a part of a female alliance, and I know now that if I side with them, I'm not lasting long. I need a new plan." - Amethyst_

"I would like to form a pact with you," said Amethyst, "To save our skins. If the men do stick together, their getting rid of Britney and Urcle first. I think we're the sneaker girls here, I think we can outsmart the men."

Rachel nodded, "I think we can too."

"_I trust Amethyst a lot. I think she has a good head on her shoulders, coming from the brains clique. I think we can go far." - Rachel_

They shook hands.

"Let's just try to survive." noted Amethyst.

– – – – –

Jock Day 12

Samantha and Roy are walking through the jungle.

"Right now," said Roy, "We're just two people. Who else could we get?"

"_Not knowing Lolo or Milana's safety, I need to find new allies. I already got Samantha, and perhaps a third would work." - Roy_

"I don't trust either ninji," noted Samantha, "I think River is sneaky. That only leaves Skorbet and Zing."

"Zing's probably going next," said Roy, "Well, him or Shirly, at any rate. I'd say Skorbet would be our finest bet."

Samantha nodded.

"_I might have had bad experiences with Skorbet back at the Populars, but that was because of Britney. If Skorbet joins our alliance, I'll deal with him." - Samantha_

"Then it's settled," noted Roy, "I'll go talk with Skorbet."

Roy left the group.

"_I hope Skorbet is loyal, or else he can't be trusted, and may go early." - Roy_

Meanwhile, Shirly was making fire, and also thinking things out.

"_I know I have a target on my back, and perhaps it has a lot to do with Zing. I've been thinking about my younger days, when my tribe fought off yellow-shelled koopas. Zing is a yellow-shelled koopa, and he reminded me of my young years fighting them." - Shirly_

Just then River joined her.

"What's up?" asked Shirly.

River shrugged, "Not much. We need fish though."

"Can't you just morph into that blooper kid? He seems like a fisherman." noted Shirly.

"Yeah, but am I a good fisherman. It depends on me, not the morph." reminded River.

"_I swear, River is a little coward. Just take the risk, and try to catch some food. Don't you want your tribe to be fed, not starve?" - Shirly_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Jock tribe entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Etruskan. Milana voted out last tribal council."

No one was surprised, except for Roy, who looked distraught.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, for today's challenge, each tribe will select 3 groups of 2 to go out into the ocean, and hang above it, holding onto a hook. One person from each tribe will be in charge of giving away bags of heavy sand. One group will get 30 lb, another 20, and one will get 10. Last tribe standing wins reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear and spices.

"If you are hungry, and hate rice, catch some fish. There are also some spices to make it better. Let's get started."

Etruskan

Groups: Britney/Urcle, Ivan/Nack, and Amethyst/Rachel

In Charge of Weight: Shroobert

Jock

Groups: Alice/Jasmine, Skorbet/Zing, and River/Samantha

In Charge of Weight: Roy

"Let's start adding weight. Roy, your first."

"3 to Ivan and Nack. 2 to Britney and Urcle, and 1 to Amethyst and Rachel." said Roy.

"Shroobert?"

"Give 3 to River, 2 to Skorbet, and 1 to Alice." said Shroobert.

–30 minutes in-

"Let's add more weight."

Roy gave 3 to Ivan/Nack, 2 to Amethyst/Rachel, and 1 to Britney/Urcle

Shroobert gave 3 to Skorbet/Zing, 2 to River/Samantha, and 1 to Alice/Jasmine

At the time of giving weight, Amethyst/Rachel and River/Samantha gave up.

"Both tribes lost their first group. Tied at 2 groups left."

-1 hour in-

"Time for more weight, this time, one group will receive 4 bags."

Roy gave 4 to Britney/Urcle, and 2 to Ivan/Nack

Shroobert gave 4 to Skorbet/Zing, and 2 to Alice/Jasmine

At the time of the weight being added, Ivan/Nack and Skorbet/Zing dropped out.

"Both tribes have only 1 group left!"

-1 hour 30 minutes in-

Before Jeff could get Roy or Shroobert to add weight, one group dropped out.

…

…

…

…

…

"BRITNEY AND URCLE ARE OUT! JOCK WINS REWARD!"

All of Jock hugged and cheered.

"Good job Jock! You now have the fishing gear, and spices. With that, you should have some great meals. As for Etruskan, you get nothing. See you later."

– – – – –

Jock Day 13

Shirly, Jasmine, River, and with some heavy persuasion, Zing, went out to try the fishing spear.

"_I'm glad we could win the fishing spear, it'll give us all the protein we've been missing since Lolo left this beach." - River_

River morphed into Lolo, like Shirly suggested, and he started to try out the spear.

"_I'm glad River got over this fear, or whatever. Now hopefully, he can catch us a meal, and it'll be like that blooper was here on our tribe." - Shirly_

While River(Lolo) was out fishing, Shirly turned to Zing, "I just wanna say something to you."

"What?" asked Zing, irritably.

"I'm sorry for treating you horribly," said Shirly, "It's just, you remind me of a rival tribe of yellow-shelled koopas, one of which you are. You are good in the challenges, and I really wished I hadn't treated you as such."

"_I feel glad that Shirly apologized to Zing, it shows that Shirly has a heart, and not a vicious one." - Jasmine_

Zing turned to looked at her, "Really?"

Shirly nodded.

Zing smirked, "Took you a while to tell me?"

"Eh," muttered Shirly, "Just never realized why I treated you like crap."

"_While I'm glad Shirly apologized to me, she's still my target. She's gonna be too much of a threat down the road." - Zing_

They shook hands.

"Let's start off on a new foot." smiled Zing.

Shirly nodded.

River came back up, "Got some kois!"

All 3 of his tribe mates cheered as they rowed into shore for a meal.

"_Yay! We get some protein! We're sure to beat the Etruskan tribe now!" - Jasmine_

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 13

Lolo and Ivan went out fishing.

"Screw the fishing gear," muttered Lolo, "We're better without it."

"Cause we got you?" asked Ivan.

"Pretty much." nodded Lolo.

"_Eh, let Jock have the fishing gear. We don't need it. As long as we got a blooper, me, on the tribe, we're set." - Lolo_

While Lolo was out fishing, Urcle swam out to the raft.

"Hey Ivan," smiled Urcle, "You have a minute?"

Ivan blinked, "Sure."

Urcle got up onto the raft.

"You know there wasn't a female alliance right?" asked Urcle.

Ivan stared at her, "No. I just joined the males because Milana was going home, and I wanted to be in the majority."

Urcle nodded, "So, if I told you that Nack was the majority's choice, would you vote with us?"

Ivan blinked, "If it was the majority, then yeah, I'll vote Nack."

"_Ivan is out weakest member. If we wanted he could be sent home at anytime. So, by getting him to vote out Nack, we could restore tribe unity, and stay strong." - Urcle_

Urcle smiled, and just then, Lolo came back up with fish. He stared at Urcle.

"What're you doing here?" asked Lolo, irritably.

"I wanted to come clean fish with Ivan and you." smiled Urcle innocently.

Lolo sniffed.

"_I don't trust Urcle. She could be trying to get Ivan, our weaker member, on her side. I can't afford to lose Nack. We need to send Urcle home should we lose. She's more a threat then Britney, as it is." - Lolo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Jock."

Skorbet did so.

"Ok, for today's challenge, 2 tribe members will use long poles to escort 5 tribe members from one platform, to the other. Once all 5 have made it over to the other platform, the 2 tribe members using the pole must then be hoisted above, or on the platform. First tribe to do so, wins immunity, and they'll be safe from the vote."

Etruskan

Order of Transport: Rachel, Shroobert, Britney, Lolo, and Ivan

Poles: Amethyst and Urcle

Jock

Order of Transport: River, Shirly, Roy, Zing, and Skorbet

Poles: Alice and Jasmine

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Amethyst, Alice, Urcle, and Jasmine began transporting their first tribemember across the water. Rachel and River hung on for dear life as the shy guys and ninjis carefully transported both to their platforms.

Tied, the pole tribemembers carried Shroobert and Shirly next. They hung on to the pole very easily.

Still tied, they carried Britney and Roy. Britney had some difficulty holding on, but did her best.

Still tied, they got to Lolo and Zing. The pole tribemembers continued to carry them easily...

…

…

...until Zing fell off the pole, giving Etruskan the lead.

"Zing has fallen, back to the start. Etruskan took the lead!"

Etruskan returned Lolo carefully, and went for Ivan last.

However, Zing, being a fast koopa, got back up to the first platform, and Jock quickly got back into it, with Etruskan carefully returning Ivan.

Etruskan returned Ivan to the final platform, and now Amethyst and Urcle had to climb up and over the platform and stay there for 5 minutes.

Jock tried to hurry it up and return Skorbet to their platform, but it was too late.

"ETRUSKAN WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Etruskan hugged and cheered.

Jeff: Good job Etruskan, we were tied, and then you took the lead, and won it. You all are safe. As for Jock, one of you will feel the pain in knowing your fate tonight. See you at tribal council.

– – – – –

Jock Day 14

After everyone came back to camp, Shirly made an announcement.

"Hey guys, could I ask you all something?" asked Shirly.

Everyone nodded and gathered around the camp.

"Guys," sighed Shirly, "This game has been dreading on me. I mean, I really felt bad for being a tad racist towards a koopa, who I judged too quickly. I really regret it. I will feel very honored if you send me home tonight."

Everyone was surprised, including Zing.

"_I'm surprised that Shirly wants to go home. I mean, yeah she has been going through a lot here. Whether it's drama or whatever. I really don't have a target in mind, so I guess Shirly is going home." - Roy_

Zing shrugged, "Oh well. If that's what you want, I guess."

Shirly nodded.

"_I just felt bad after mistreating Zing like he was my enemy, the yellow-shelled koopa tribemember. I want to leave so I don't have to deal with it." - Shirly_

Samantha and Skorbet were walking through the jungle.

"I think," said Samantha, "We need to form an alliance. I seriously doubt we'll ever see Britney again. I think she'll be booted."

Skorbet nodded, "I agree, I guess."

"Me, you, and Roy can run the game here on this tribe," noted Samantha, "If we stick together."

"_Samantha wants me to join her and Roy's alliance. It's a great offer. I only have an alliance with Britney, who's on Etruskan. I guess this alliance will work out. I like the two people in it, at least." - Skorbet_

"We're set." smiled Skorbet as he and Samantha shook hands.

"Thanks." smiled Samantha back.

– – – – –

The Jock tribe entered tribal council.

"Skorbet, how did you view your tribe's performance today?" asked Jeff.

"Good, but we screwed up at the end. I hope we can do better next time. Never look at the negative." replied Skorbet.

"Roy, do you agree with Skorbet?" asked Jeff.

"I do. This tribe is a great tribe, but we lack leadership. Shirly has leaded us for a while now, and we accepted her as a leader." replied Roy.

"Shirly, are you the leader?" asked Jeff.

"I was until last night. I felt really bad when I mistreated one of the tribemembers here, Zing. I just wanted to go home." replied Shirly.

"River, if Shirly wanted to quit, would you let her?" asked Jeff.

"She came to us today, and told us that she wouldn't mind being sent home tonight. So, we'll see what happens." replied River.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Skorbet, your up."

– – –

Zing's Vote: This time, I know your going home. But, thank you for the apology. (Shirly)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shirly. (She nodded.)

…

Alice. One vote Alice, one vote Shirly.

…

…

Shirly. Two votes Shirly, one vote Alice.

…

Shirly. Three votes Shirly, one vote Alice.

…

Shirly. That's four votes Shirly.

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, Shirly. That's 5, and enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Shirly smiled, "Thank you guys, and good luck!" She brought her torch to Jeff.

"Shirly, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shirly nodded and she left.

"You voted out the person who wanted to quit, and hopefully, you have a unified tribe where no one wanted to quit. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Alice – Shirly

Shirly – Samantha, Alice, Jasmine, Zing, River, Skorbet, and Roy

Shirly was IRWEG's character.


	7. Episode 6 Bosses Of This Operation

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Britney and Urcle felt on the outside when the majority of the votes went to Milana instead of Nack. Feeling vulnerable, Amethyst aligned herself with Rachel._

_At Jock, Shirly was feeling remorse for her behavior towards Zing. Meanwhile, Roy and Samantha added Skorbet to their alliance._

_Jock won the reward challenge, giving them fishing gear. River morphed into Lolo and used the spear to catch a lot of kois._

_Back at Etruskan, Lolo and Ivan strategized for the upcoming days. Urcle also threatened to disrupt their plans by trying to sway Ivan over to her side._

_Etruskan, however, didn't have to deal with it just yet, when they won a crucial immunity challenge, sending Jock back to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Shirly told her tribe that she wanted to be voted out, since she was feeling a lot of regret after treating Zing badly._

_At tribal council, Jock honored Shirly's wishes, and voted her out. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Etruskan: Amethyst, Britney, Ivan, Lolo, Nack, Rachel, Shroobert, and Urcle**

**Jock: Alice, Jasmine, River, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, and Zing**

– – – – –

Jock Day 15

As everyone was reentering camp, Roy spoke up.

"I just want to let everyone know," noted Roy, "I was still gonna vote Shirly even if she didn't want to quit."

"Me too," noted Zing, "I mean, she's too much a threat."

"_Last night, Shirly got voted out, and I felt a huge side of relief. I know she apologized to me, but I felt like she was still my rival or enemy. She had to go." - Zing_

Meanwhile, River and Jasmine were walking through the jungle.

"We've got to plan," reminded River, "Or else one of us could be going home."

Jasmine nodded.

"_Right now, we have three people; myself, Jasmine, and Alice. We have 4 possible targets, and I have no clue who'd be a perfect target." - River_

"I think it'll depend on who doesn't perform well in the challenges." noted Jasmine.

"Talk to Alice about it," said River, "And see what she wants. Honestly, Skorbet and Samantha are the weaker members of the 4. I think one of the two should go."

Jasmine nodded, "I'll go see Alice, if you want."

Jasmine left the forest to go find Alice.

Roy and Skorbet, meanwhile, were planning ahead.

"Samantha wants to see one of the ninji go home." explained Roy to Skorbet.

Skorbet nodded, "I'm down with either one. Alice seems sneaky, and Jasmine is very annoying in my eyes."

Samantha nodded, "I'd say Jasmine is weaker, though. I think Roy, though, wants River out."

"_Game over here is, uh, very interesting. We have no idea who should go at the next tribal. It could be any one of us, to be honest." - Skorbet_

"I think," reminded Samantha, "We'll be voting for whoever Roy wants out, to be honest."

"Well, he is the head of our pact." nodded Skorbet.

"_Honestly, one of the ninji should go home, but whatever Roy says goes, I guess." - Samantha_

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 15

Urcle and Britney were talking in the shelter.

"I'm working on Ivan at the moment," said Urcle, "If we got him, and Amethyst, then it'll be 4-4, and I think Nack will lose the tiebreaker."

Britney nodded, "I hope so, I can't stand him at all anymore."

"_Nack is grating on my nerves day by day. If he goes now, it'll be a blessing to me, and everyone else in Etruskan." - Britney_

"Once Nack goes," asked Britney, "who should go next?"

"Probably Lolo," suggested Urcle, "He seems to be against sending Nack home. That must mean he's his ally."

"_Lolo and Nack are most likely aligned, since they always spend much time together out fishing. Lolo is also against sending Nack home. Lolo is so cocky, since he thinks we'll keep him around due to his fishing ability. Yeah right." - Urcle_

"Girl," smiled Britney, "I cannot wait for Nack to go home."

"Me too, sister!" smiled Urcle.

Meanwhile, Lolo was talking to Shroobert in the forest.

"Honestly, I'm voting Urcle." said Lolo.

Shroobert shrugged, "Any reason why?"

"She's way too manipulative," noted Lolo, "If she gets her way with Ivan, then we're screwed."

"Bah, Ivan is way too weak," muttered Shroobert, "He should be listening to us, since we have the power, and not Urcle."

"_Ivan follows whoever has the power. Since we might lose the power soon, Ivan might betray us for the girls. We can't let that happen." - Shroobert_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Etruskan tribe entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Jock. Shirly voted out last tribal council."

Shroobert sighed in defeat, but he shrugged it off.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Just to let everyone know, both tribes are attending tribal council tonight. Today's reward challenge, however, will determine which tribe will eat tonight. For todays challenge will run in male and female rounds. 1 person will be strapped to a pole, and 2 other members from the opposing tribe will attempt to drag you off the pole and across the line. First tribe to get 3 members across the line, will win reward."

"Winning tribe attends tribal council first, and then they'll eat pork chops and drink coca-cola. Let's get started."

Etruskan

Female Strapped: Urcle

Male Strapped: Shroobert

Female Fighters: Amethyst and Rachel

Male Fighters: Lolo and Nack

Jock

Female Strapped: Samantha

Male Strapped: Roy

Female Fighters: Alice and Jasmine

Male Fighters: River and Skorbet

"Round 1, Females. Survivors ready? GO!"

Amethyst, Rachel, Alice, and Jasmine ran out to go unstrap Samantha and Urcle from their poles. Urcle put up more a fight with the ninjis, but Samantha was literally being dragged easily by Amethyst and Rachel.

"Etruskan scores a point! We are 1-0!"

"Round 2, Males. Survivors ready? GO!"

Lolo, Nack, River, and Skorbet ran out to go unstrap Shroobert and Roy from their poles. Both tribes had an easy time unstrapping both men, and each tribe got to the line at the same time as the other.

"Both Etruskan and Jock score a point! We are 2-1!"

"Round 3, Females. Etruskan could win it right here! Survivors ready? GO!"

The girls ran out to go unstrap Samantha and Urcle. Once again, Samantha was easily dragged by Rachel and Amethyst, while Urcle fought off the ninji easily again. It was no contest for this challenge.

"ETRUSKAN WINS REWARD!"

All of Etruskan hugged and cheered.

"Ok, here's how it'll work tonight. Etruskan will attend tribal council tonight first, and vote some one off. They will then move to the jury side, and eat their meal, watching Jock's tribal. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 15

Shroobert went into camp, and called for a tribe meeting.

"Listen guys," said Shroobert with force, "I really want to keep the tribe strong, and we will win. By voting out Nack or whoever tonight, we'll just screw up!"

"_I really want to vote out Ivan out tonight. He's USELESS! We can't lose Nack, even if that's what the girls want." - Shroobert_

Only Lolo and Nack were there to speak.

"Ivan?"

"Yeah!"

"We can't lose him, we'll be voted out one by one!" noted Lolo.

"Do you want to lose Ivan to the girls, and have him vote US off?" shouted Shroobert.

Nack shrugged, "The eyeball can go, we can get Amethyst and Rachel if we wanted. They'll listen to us."

"_I want Britney to go, but my alliance wants Ivan off, so might as well follow them. They're the bosses of this operation." - Nack_

Meanwhile, Urcle and Ivan were talking.

"I heard from Shroobert," said Urcle, "That your going home, in his eyes."

Ivan blinked, "Really?"

"_I really don't want to be sent home. If I do, I'll feel bad for Urcle and Britney, since they'll most likely be sent home next." - Ivan_

"I'll vote with you guys," planned Ivan, "if you vote Shroobert instead of Nack."

Urcle sighed, "I'm sure I can arrange that. We just need Amethyst and Rachel's votes, and we're set."

"_I can see where Ivan is thinking, if Shroobert gets the power, then he'll run this tribe. I really don't want someone not in my alliance running the tribe." - Urcle_

– – – – –

Jock Day 15

River, Alice, and Jasmine were talking in the jungle.

"Who's the vote?" asked Alice.

"I'm thinking Skorbet, since he's probably the weakest we got, for now." noted River.

Jasmine nodded, "I think that's our best bet."

"We need Zing's vote, though." noted River.

"_Tonight, I plan on voting out Skorbet. I like the toad, but I want my tribe to remain strong." - River_

Meanwhile, Roy and Samantha were discussing tonight's vote.

"Are we targeting a ninji?" asked Samantha, "Cause that's who I'd vote. But I'll vote whoever."

Roy nodded, "I agree, but I do not trust River at all. He's a duplighost, isn't that sneakier then a ninji?"

Samantha nodded, "If River morphs into one of us, then we're screwed."

"_Tonight, I think it's best if we take out River. He's a duplighost, and he could morph into one of us, like he did Lolo, and screw our plans up." - Samantha_

"We need Zing's vote, though," reminded Roy, "Or else Zing could go with the wrong people."

Samantha nodded.

Meanwhile, Zing was talking with Alice.

"I'm not sure on what to do." muttered Alice.

Zing nodded, "I know."

"_It's so hard, because I don't want to make enemies if River or Jasmine do go home, and not Skorbet." - Alice_

"I think I'm probably gonna be voting River," noted Zing, "But I still need some time to think."

"Just tell me," smiled Alice, "And I'll vote with you."

"_If I have to betray River and Jasmine, I will. This is a game for a million dollars. If River isn't the guy to go with, then I'm screwed if I don't do anything about it now." - Alice_

On the way to tribal council, Zing was thinking things out in his head.

"_I really do not know which move will make more sense for my game. But at tribal council, it'll plan out the pecking order after tonight. I know I'm not in it!" - Zing_

– – – – –

The Etruskan tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to tribal council, where you will vote someone out, and then eat. Nack, you seem happy about that." noted Jeff.

"Well, Jeff, I am happy because I know I ain't going no where. I'm comfortable here. Someone else is leaving tonight, and they know who they are." replied Nack.

"Britney, have anything to say to that?" asked Jeff.

"I do. Nack, you may be safe tonight, but that doesn't mean your safe the next time." replied Britney, bluntly.

"Ooooooh, really now?" sneered Nack.

Britney nodded.

"Lolo, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Keeping the team strong, is how I plan tonight's vote. Like Nack said, they should know who it is." replied Lolo.

"Shroobert, do you feel vulnerable?" asked Jeff.

"Nah. I'm not. I've got something going, and it'll work." replied Shroobert.

"Time to vote, Rachel, your up."

– – –

Amethyst's Vote: Sorry, but it had to be done. (?)

Ivan's Vote: I can't believe your alliance turned on me... (Shroobert)

Lolo's Vote: Sorry Ivan, I have to keep the team strong. (Ivan)

Nack's Vote: Ivan, your pathetic. I should be voting for someone else, but I'm sticking with Lolo. (Ivan)

Urcle's Vote: Very sorry, but I can't let you lead the tribe. Your not fit. (Shroobert)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ivan.

…

…

Shroobert. 1 vote Ivan, 1 vote Shroobert.

...

Ivan. 2 votes Ivan, 1 vote Shroobert.

...

...

Shroobert. Tied 2 votes Ivan, 2 votes Shroobert. (Both looked nervous)

…

…

Ivan. 3 votes Ivan, 2 votes Shroobert.

…

Shroobert. Tied again, 3 votes Ivan, 3 votes Shroobert. (Lolo looked over at Rachel and Amethyst)

…

…

…

…

Ivan. That's 4 votes Ivan.

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, Ivan. That's 5. That's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Ivan blinked one last time as he brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Ivan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ivan turned around one last time, before he left.

"The weakest member has been voted out, and hopefully it makes your tribe stronger. You will now stay behind, and get to feast on a meal. Grab your torches and cross over to the jury side."

– – – – –

The Jock tribe entered tribal council.

"Etruskan is now eating their meal, in front of you. Skorbet, you look ready to go over there and steal that food right now." noted Jeff.

"I'm serious Jeff, we're starving over here. I wish we had Lolo over here feeding us. He's a blooper. We're not." replied Skorbet.

"River, you guys have a fishing spear, how do you not have fish?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, we do have fish. I use my duplighost abilities to morph into Lolo, and catch some fish." replied River.

Lolo on the jury side looked visibly annoyed.

"Wait, you morphed into Lolo?" repeated Jeff.

River nodded.

"Zing, that news to you?" asked Jeff.

"Not really, I mean Shirly did convince him to do it, anyway." replied Zing.

"Roy, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting out a snake in the grass. Now, it's time to start thinking about the game, and concentrate on the future." replied Roy.

"Before you vote, Jock. Etruskan, you now have the chance to kidnap someone from Jock. I'll give you a minute to think about it."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Who's it gonna be?"

"Skorbet!"

Skorbet nodded as he brought his torch with him over to the jury side.

"Now, Etruskan, you may leave back to camp. Good night."

The Etruskan tribe left.

"Now, it's time to vote, Jasmine, your up."

– – –

Alice's Vote: So incredibly sorry, but your not helping my game. (?)

River's Vote: I guess your the target we had planned, so...sorry. (Roy)

Roy's Vote: Your the snake in the grass, and the fact that your a duplighost does not help you at all. (River)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, River. (He nodded.)

…

…

Roy. One vote Roy. (Roy shrugged.)

…

Roy. Two votes Roy, one vote River. (Roy sniffed, and got a tad worried.)

…

…

River. Tied two voted River, two votes Roy.

…

…

River. Three votes River, two votes Roy. (Jasmine sighed.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, River. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

River sighed, "I'll find out which ninji betrayed me, one day."

"River, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

River left without a word.

"You voted out the duplighost, perhaps things aren't always what they seem. We'll find out how voting River out helps or hurts your tribe. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

ETRUSKAN

Ivan – Nack, Rachel, Lolo, Shroobert, and Amethyst

Shroobert – Urcle, Ivan, and Britney

JOCK

River – Samantha, Alice, Zing, and Roy

Roy – Jasmine and River

Ivan was IRWEG's character

River was KYOGRE's character


	8. Episode 7 Such A Treat

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The game was really moving on edge at Jock, with two alliances battling it out for dominance; River's alliance, taking on Roy's alliance._

_At Etruskan, Lolo told Shroobert that he wanted to take Urcle out, and take out the brains of the operation to remove Nack. Meanwhile, Urcle and Britney planned it out on how to remove Nack._

_At the challenge, the tribes were informed that both tribes would attend tribal council, and that two people would be leaving that night. Etruskan won the challenge, and the right to sit in at Jock's tribal._

_Before tribal council, Shroobert made a plea to Lolo and Nack to vote out Ivan, and restore strength to the tribe. Lolo got wary of it, but agreed to do it._

_At Jock, Roy's alliance targeted River, and River's alliance targeted Skorbet. Both sides were fighting for Zing's vote._

_At Etruskan's tribal, Ivan was sent home, and then they went to the jury side. Before Jock voted, Etruskan got to kidnap a member from Jock. They chose Skorbet._

_With Skorbet off the block, River's alliance targeted Roy. But Alice swapped her vote to River, blindsiding him. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Etruskan: Amethyst, Britney, Lolo, Nack, Rachel, Shroobert, and Urcle**

**Jock: Alice, Jasmine, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, and Zing**

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 16

As everyone was settling down, Shroobert made a public announcement.

"Guys," called Shroobert, "Thank you for keeping the tribe strong. Let's be 7 strong to the merge, and game on after that."

Everyone nodded, but Urcle and Britney were slightly annoyed. As was Lolo.

"_Yeah yeah. But if we lose, I'm a goner. I can't let that happen. We need to find a way to get Shroobert out." - Urcle_

"_Quite honestly, I'm running my alliance. But had it not been for Shroobert changing my mind at the last minute, Urcle would be gone, and Ivan would be here. I can't let Shroobert run my game for me." - Lolo_

Urcle went over to where Britney and Skorbet were.

"Glad you guys kidnapped me." smiled Skorbet.

Urcle smiled, "We wanted ya over here, no big deal mate."

"Skorbet has a really great plan, Urcle!" exclaimed Britney.

"What is it?" asked Urcle, intrigued.

"All 5 populars are still in the game right?" asked Skorbet.

Both girls nodded.

"Great," nodded Skorbet, "Excluding Nack, how about us 3, and Samantha make the Final 4 together?"

Britney smiled brightly, "That'd be sweet, right Urcle?"

"_I love this plan. We could have a Popular Final 4, for once. Heheh. But, Nack has to go, he's not popular, and never will be." - Urcle_

"I'm all for it guys." smiled Urcle, as she fist pounded the both of them.

"_With this plan in mind, I hope Samantha goes with it, as does Roy. He'll be fifth, but he can deal with it." - Skorbet_

– – – – –

Jock Day 16

Alice and Jasmine were talking in the forest.

"I'm sorry that I voted out River," apologized Alice, "I just didn't trust him. I still trust you though."

Jasmine nodded, "Alright then."

"_Alice is all I have right now, and she betrayed a small amount of my trust last night when she sent River home." - Jasmine_

"Alice, we have to work this out, or else we're dead." reminded Jasmine.

Alice nodded, "I know, I'm coming up with a plan."

"_It sucks when your on the outside. I'm pretty sure that Jasmine is probably going next, and then either me or Zing following her." - Alice_

Alice then left to go find Zing.

"What's up?" asked Zing.

"What are your thoughts on the next boot?" asked Alice.

Zing thought for a moment, "Jasmine, probably. She wasn't on the side that voted River, and it's pretty obvious she didn't."

Alice nodded, "I can see your reasoning."

"_I think the boot order from here on out will be Jasmine, Alice, me. It's pretty obvious that Roy, Samantha, and Skorbet all have an alliance. Or maybe it's just me." - Zing_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Take a look at the opposing tribe. River and Ivan voted off last two tribals."

No one really cared. Lolo smirked at the removal of River, though.

"Skorbet, you may now rejoin your fellow Jock tribe."

Skorbet did so.

"Alright, ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Each tribe will select 3 swimmers, and 2 puzzle solvers. The 3 swimmers will take a club, and try to smash the overhead tiles above the water. Each tile has a key to the puzzle. Once all 3 keys are back, the two puzzle solvers will attempt to solve the puzzle. Each of the three keys have a different pattern on the end, meaning you have to figure out which ones fit in what area. First tribe to open their crate, and raise their flag, wins reward."

Jeff revealed a complete breakfast.

"Pancakes, waffles, french toast, orange juice, bacon, sausage, and eggs. Perfect way to begin the day tomorrow. Let's get started."

Etruskan

Swimmers: Lolo, Urcle, and Britney

Puzzle Solvers: Amethyst and Rachel

Jock

Swimmers: Zing, Skorbet, and Roy

Puzzle Solvers: Alice and Jasmine

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Lolo and Zing dived into the water, grabbing their clubs along the way. Lolo, being a blooper, was the faster swimmer, and he got to the platform first. He jumped off, and smashed the first tile.

As Lolo was swimming back to shore, Zing made it in time to the platform to hit his tile.

Urcle dived in next after Lolo returned. Zing jumped off the platform, and smashed Jock's first tile, and then he swam back to shore.

Urcle made it to her platform, just as Skorbet dashed out to start on the second tile.

Urcle jumped off, and smashed the second tile for Etruskan.

Skorbet made it to his platform, and he jumped off...

…

and missed.

Urcle made it back, as Britney dived in after her, almost lapping Skorbet.

Skorbet and Britney jumped off at the same time.

…

…

Britney got a hit, and Skorbet did not.

Britney swam back to shore, as Skorbet continued his effortless trys.

Amethyst and Rachel began fitting the keys in, and it was already over.

"Etruskan wins reward!"

All of Etruskan hugged and cheered.

"Good job guys. Tomorrow morning, you will eat a healthy breakfast. See you later. As for Jock, you have nothing for now. Grab your stuff and head on back."

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 17

Everyone woke up to find their breakfast ready to eat.

"Hooray!" cheered Britney, "Let's eat!"

"_This is such a treat for our tribe. For the expection of Nack, we really rock!" - Britney_

"Finally," smiled Lolo, "A day where I accomplish nothing."

"Yeah," smirked Nack, "You don't have to fish for us goons."

"Hehehe." chuckled Lolo.

After the meal, Amethyst and Rachel were laying down in the shelter.

"I'm not sure if we should be voting with Nack and Lolo." noted Rachel.

Amethyst shrugged, "What? You think Urcle and Britney could do better?"

Rachel nodded, "Urcle is a team player. Nack isn't."

"_Honestly, I want Nack to go home, since he doesn't help out our tribe at all. He doesn't do the challenges, he doesn't work at camp. Why keep him?" - Rachel_

"You have a point there." noted Amethyst.

Rachel sighed, "We'll find out after the challenge, and we'll see what is best for us."

– – – – –

Jock Day 17

Skorbet took Samantha into the jungle to tell her something.

"I have some great news!" smiled Skorbet.

"What?" asked Samantha.

"I got Urcle and Britney to agree to all Populars in the Final 4," smiled Skorbet, "Meaning, the Final 4 will consist of us two, and them two!"

Samantha was happy, "That's great, but what about Roy?"

"He could be Final 5," noted Skorbet, "I just like this idea of all Populars sticking together."

"And Nack?"

"Nack isn't involved." noted Skorbet.

"_I really want Nack to be in the Final 4, for my own purposes. I can beat him in a jury vote." - Samantha_

Samantha nodded, "Oh, okay then."

She left.

Meanwhile, Zing and Alice were talking.

"I'm sorry Alice," sighed Zing, "But it's best if we go with Roy's alliance."

"Why? We could tie the game up!" persisted Alice.

"Yeah, but then that might go down to a purple rock," reminded Zing, "and that's very risky."

Alice nodded, "I see what you mean..."

"_I just wish that we could tie the game. But with Zing on their side, then me or Jasmine are going home next." - Alice_

Zing left to go eat, while Alice stayed where she was.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Etruskan."

Lolo did so.

"For todays challenge, you will start out with a bunch of logs. You will build a staircase, using those logs, to the top of a tower. Once the entire tribe is on the tower, three tribe members will go down a zip line, retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces and swim back. Once all three are back, they must solve the puzzle, using their retrived puzzle pieces. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins Immunity."

Etruskan sat out Rachel in order to even up the tribes.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Jock and Etruskan worked together well, in order to fit the logs in place. There were 6 logs to place.

Etruskan had an early lead, as they got their logs in place quickly.

Etruskan chose Lolo, Shroobert, and Amethyst to find the puzzle pieces. Lolo went first into the water. Jock was not having an easy time placing the logs together. Lolo had an early lead.

Lolo made it back, and Shroobert dived into the water. Jock was not working together well, since everyone was arguing with how the logs were supposed to go in. Shroobert made it back in no time.

Amethyst was the last one to dive into the water. By this time, Jock finally got their logs in place, and they chose Zing, Skorbet, and Jasmine to go down the zip line.

Zing went first, trying to make up lost time. Amethyst was returning back to shore with Etruskan's final puzzle piece bag.

Lolo, Shroobert, and Amethyst were now working on the puzzle. Zing was running as fast as possible, and he made it in time.

Skorbet dived in using the zip line, not as fast as Zing obviously, but trying his hardest. The Etruskans were losing their lead quickly, since the puzzle was very long, and hard.

As Skorbet returned, Jasmine went last, and Jock was cheering her on. Jasmine made it in no time.

Both tribes were now working on their puzzle.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ETRUSKAN WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Etruskan hugged and cheered.

"The puzzle slowed you down, and yet you still finish on top. You are safe tonight. Jock, once again, you have to attend tribal council. One more player is going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Jock Day 18

Roy and Samantha were having a chat.

"So, which ninji goes first?" asked Samantha.

"You have a preference?" asked Roy.

Samantha shrugged, "Really doesn't matter to me."

"_We know that tonight, one of the ninjis are going home. Question is, which one?" - Samantha_

"I think Alice would be more useful then Jasmine," noted Roy, "So perhaps Jasmine should go."

Samantha nodded, "I have to agree."

"_Honestly, I think Jasmine is weaker then Alice, and we really do not need her around." - Roy_

"I'll go tell Zing and Skorbet, and we're set." noted Roy.

Meanwhile, Alice and Jasmine were talking.

"We need to find a way to stay in the game," planned Alice.

"I agree, but how?" wondered Jasmine.

"_I know me and Jasmine are probably the next two to go, and I want to prevent that." - Alice_

"Where does Zing stand?" asked Jasmine.

"He's sticking with Roy's alliance." replied Alice.

Jasmine smirked, "How about we try to get Roy's alliance to target Zing? He's too big a threat in the merge as it is."

"_I think Zing should go tonight. He's too big of a threat, and perhaps it's his time to leave." - Jasmine_

Alice nodded, "I like that idea."

"_Let's hope it doesn't fail." - Alice_

Alice left to go speak with Roy.

"I know it'll be either me or Jasmine tonight," said Alice, "But think about it. I think Zing is more of a threat then me or Jasmine."

Roy nodded, "I know that."

"Then why keep him around?"

Roy shrugged, "I don't know."

"_Alice does bring up a good point. Perhaps we should take Zing out tonight, and limit the threats at the merge. But, it'll depend on what Samantha and Skorbet want to do." - Roy_

– – – – –

The Jock tribe entered tribal council.

"Once again, I greet you welcome. Jasmine, how do you plan the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Voting for a threat. I think now's the time to eliminate some of them, and reduce the threats at the merge." replied Jasmine.

"Alice, do you agree with Jasmine?" asked Jeff.

"I do. I feel threatened by a lot of people in this tribe, and uh, perhaps it's time to eliminate them." replied Alice.

Roy got suspicious when she said that.

"Roy, are you in the middle tonight?" asked Jeff.

Roy shook his head.

"No. I know excatly who I'm voting for." replied Roy.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Samantha, your up."

– – –

Alice's Vote: Sorry, buddy. But I need to do what's best for me. (Zing)

Roy's Vote: This is for my alliance's own good. (?)

Zing's Vote: You put yourself in this position, and I feel bad that you have to leave the game. (Jasmine)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zing. (He shrugged.)

Jasmine. One vote Jasmine, one vote Zing.

…

…

Zing. Two votes Zing, one vote Jasmine. (Zing rolled his eyes.)

…

…

…

…

…

Jasmine. We're tied. Two votes Jasmine, two votes Zing.

…

Jasmine. Three votes Jasmine. Two votes Zing.

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, Jasmine. That's 4, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Jasmine hugged Alice goodbye. "Good luck, y'all!"

"Jasmine, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jasmine left, and waved goodbye.

"Well, now we've reached the point of no return. Now the game is gonna get fierce. Get a lot of rest. You'll need it. Grab your torches, and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

Jasmine – Samantha, Zing, Skorbet, and Roy

Zing – Alice and Jasmine

Jasmine is IRWEG's character. Meaning he has only one player left.


	9. Episode 8 Your Stuck With Her

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_While Skorbet was kidnapped by Etruskan, he came up with an idea of a Popular Final 4 plan, and told it to Urcle and Britney._

_At Jock, Alice apologized to Jasmine about voting out River, and decided to stick together from there on out._

_When Skorbet returned from Etruskan, he told Samantha about the Popular Final 4 plan, which Samantha liked. However, she wanted Nack to be in that plan, and not one of the two girls._

_Etruskan won both the reward and immunity challenges, sending Jock back to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Alice tried convincing Roy's alliance to keep her and Jasmine, and vote out Zing, before a merge. Roy agreed with her, and thought about it._

_But at tribal council, Alice noted that she wanted the major threats to go. This threatened Roy, and his alliance bonded together to vote out Jasmine. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Etruskan: Amethyst, Britney, Lolo, Nack, Rachel, Shroobert, and Urcle**

**Jock: Alice, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, and Zing**

– – – – –

Jock Day 19

Alice was sad returning to camp, as her ninji friend was voted out.

"_I felt alone, without Jasmine. She was my one true friend, and now, my only hope lies over at Etruskan; Amethyst. I hope she still has loyalty to me once we merge." - Alice_

Roy spoke up, "Jeff mentioned a merge, didn't he?"

Skorbet nodded, "I think so."

"_After we voted out Jasmine, Jeff gave us a hint that a merge might be coming. If so, I need to be prepared." - Roy_

Roy and Samantha were talking in the bushes.

"I have Lolo on the other side," said Roy, "When we were on the Off-Beats."

Samantha nodded, "I have Nack, and perhaps more from the Popular tribe. Me and Skorbet could round them up."

Roy smiled, "Great, we'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"_If we combine the Off-Beats and Populars together, we could have a nice easy alliance going to the end." - Roy_

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 19

Britney and Urcle were laying down, annoyed.

"Why can't we just throw immunity?" complained Britney.

Urcle sighed, "Britney, you know me. I don't want to lose immunity at all. I'm a team player, I don't want to lose."

"_As much as I love winning, it sucks. We're letting someone who doesn't deserve to be here, stay even longer. Why couldn't we of just voted him out instead of Ivan or Milana." - Urcle_

"If there is a chance we should flop," noted Britney, "Let's do it. For the Populars!"

Urcle nodded, "I'm thinking the same, girl. Populars all the way!"

"_I hate Nack, but the rest of the Populars I love! Especially Skorbet!" - Britney_

Meanwhile, Lolo and Rachel were hiking through the woods.

"You tight with anyone on Jock?" asked Lolo.

"Just Zing, but I don't think he'll last long." noted Rachel.

Lolo nodded, "And what about Amethyst?"

Rachel shrugged.

"_Right now, I don't trust Shroobert, and by the looks of things here, Nack might have to be cut loose soon, but I can't quit yet. There's money behind those doors, and I want it! I need to trust someone to have my back." - Lolo_

"Well, listen," whispered Lolo, "I trust you, and if you trust me back, I won't cut your throat."

Rachel nodded, "I trust you too. We could run the show with Amethyst, if you want."

"Perfect!" smiled Lolo.

"_Lolo came up to me with an alliance, and I agree to it, since I think me and Amethyst are bound to be voted off at anytime. We might as well pick him up." - Rachel_

"Who'd be the first you vote off?" asked Rachel.

"Urcle or Britney. Has to be." commanded Lolo.

Rachel nodded, "Can do."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Etruskan tribe entered the challenge area.

"Take a look at the Jock tribe. Jasmine voted off last tribal council."

No one really cared.

"Alright, ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Before we begin. I have an offer to make."

…

…

…

"If you wish to join the other tribe, and mutiny, you have 15 seconds to do so, starting now."

"_Wow! This could be my big break, but should I do it..." - Alice_

"_Finally, a chance to go see Skorbet. No chances for me sticking with Etruskan." - Britney_

…

…

5

….

….

4

…

…

…

3

…

…

Britney stepped off of the orange mat.

"Britney is mutinying over to Jock. 2 seconds remain."

Britney turned around to Urcle, with pleading eyes. Urcle sadly shook her head.

"I can't do it." she said quietly.

…

…

2

….

…

…

1

…

…

No one else stepped off.

"Okay, Britney, drop your buff, and grab a green one. Join your new tribe."

Britney gleefully ran over to Jock.

Most of Etruskan was shocked, and very pissed off.

"Shall we get to today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, for today's challenge, you will choose 4 people. 1 person will be inside a barrel, and 2 other tribe members will be pushing that barrel to the water. Once their, 1 swimmer will drag the barrel through the rough waters, and collect a flag. First tribe to get all 4 tribe members back on their starting platform wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and go to an Internet Cafe. There will be coffee and desert waiting for you there. Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

Etruskan

Barrel: Amethyst

Runners: Urcle and Rachel

Swimmer: Lolo

Jock

Barrel: Britney

Runners: Skorbet and Zing

Swimmer: Roy

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both sets of tribe runners were rolling Amethyst and Britney around in order to reach the beach, and meet up with Lolo and Roy.

Etruskan had an early lead, due to Zing's constant tripping, and Skorbet's weak strength. Once Etruskan got their, Roy thought they had already lost it, due to Lolo out there swimming.

Lolo, of course, was swimming very well, and very fast, and he soon got his flag for Etruskan.

By this time, Jock gave up, since it was only a matter of time before...

"ETRUSKAN WINS REWARD!"

All of Etruskan hugged and cheered.

"Good job Etruskan, you may have lost a member, but your morale is still the same. You may now enjoy the Cafe. As for Jock, you have a new member, and you may like her. Enjoy your time with her, your stuck with her. Head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Etruskan Reward Day 19

As the tribe entered the Cafe, Urcle was disappointed.

"_With Britney mutinying over to Jock, it really puts me in a bad spot. Now, if we lose the challenge, I'm going home. I'm on the outside." - Urcle_

Nack was relaxing on the couch, Lolo was surfing the web, and Shroobert was watching the ocean, thinking hard.

"_I saw letters from home on the table, and I grabbed mine. I wish I hadn't. My family hates me very much. I dropped out of the Shroob army to come make money on Survivor. That's why." - Shroobert_

Rachel and Urcle were reading their letters in private, so no one could see them tear up at the nice, kind words said in the letters.

Amethyst was making the coffee for everyone, and Lolo was passing out the pastries.

"Eat up! There's plenty to go around!" smiled Lolo.

"_Life on Etruskan can not get any better. Why is it better? Well, let me say this; NO BRITNEY! I'm loving the fact that she mutinied, and now she leaves poor Urcle behind to get voted out. How selfish of you." - Nack_

Shroobert spoke up, "I can't believe she $%#$ing mutinied on us, dudes."

Lolo nodded, "She's been with us for about 12 days, and she throws all that away for Jock, who can't perform challenges worth a %#$%."

"Well," smirked Nack, "At least she don't have to be with us geeks anymore!"

Shroobert laughed, "She probably abandoned us because you, man."

Nack nodded, "No doubt."

"_Because Britney mutinied on us, it gives Urcle little time to stay. Urcle is our next target should we go to tribal council." - Shroobert_

– – – – –

Jock Day 20

Skorbet was happy to be back with Britney, due to her mutinying.

"_Even though it's a slap-in-the-face for Etruskan, it was a treat for us. Britney is an awesome girl, and she'll give us more then what she gave to Etruskan." - Skorbet_

Samantha, meanwhile, was annoyed.

"_I'm not happy to see Britney back on my island. I can't believe she mutinied over to us! That's downright disrespectful! Who's to say you won't do that to us?" - Samantha_

She went up to Roy, and complained.

"I really honestly think," said Samantha, "We vote Britney out if we lose."

"I thought you wanted all Populars and Off-Beats to combine?" asked Roy, confused.

"Yeah, but not in this way," said Samantha, "Think of it this way, what if she betrays us, like she did Etruskan?"

"_Samantha has a point. Britney betrayed her tribe to be with us, and we kind of have to deal with it. But, perhaps it'll be better in the long run if we just take her out." - Roy_

Roy nodded, "We'll see if Skorbet will do it, along with Zing and or Alice."

"_Problem with this plan is Skorbet. Will he have the guts to vote Britney? This will show his true loyalties. Is he more loyal to me and Roy? Or is he more loyal to his girlfriend?" - Samantha_

Meanwhile, Alice and Zing were talking.

"I'm not trusting Britney," noted Alice.

Zing nodded, "Her move was just too risky. She's probably the most untrustworthy player in this game so far."

"_Britney destroyed any trust she had over at Etruskan, and she's also done damage over here. I can't trust anyone like that." - Zing_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Etruskan."

Nack did so.

"For todays challenge, 4 tribe members will be in separate boats. Each tribe member must row their boats out to collect 2 underwater boxes, each one containing 1 key. Dive down, retrieve them, and collect the next one. Once all 8 keys have been collected. All 4 boats must return to shore, and place all 8 keys in their treasure chest. First tribe to open their treasure chest, wins immunity."

Etruskan Boats: Lolo, Amethyst, Urcle, and Shroobert

Jock Boats: Zing, Roy, Britney, and Samantha

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Lolo and Zing went out first, both at a steady pace. Zing, however, was going way too fast, and kept missing his pieces. Lolo, meanwhile, took his time, and got his puzzle pieces.

Amethyst went out next, and was taking her time. Zing was still missing his puzzle pieces. Amethyst took no time at all to collect her puzzle pieces.

Urcle went out next, and by this time Zing had finally collected his puzzle pieces. Jock sent Roy out next. Roy was taking his time, sometime Zing did not do. Both Roy and Urcle collected their puzzle pieces at the same time.

Shroobert and Britney went out next. Britney was being a true trooper for Jock, as she was giving it her all. Shroobert was amazed at how motivated Britney was. Britney collected her puzzle pieces. Jock was catching up to Etruskan.

Samantha was Jock's last tribe member, and she was trying her hardest to catch up. Shroobert was finally getting the hang of the challenge, as he finally collected the last puzzle pieces for Etruskan. Samantha was not far behind.

Both tribes were neck and neck at the puzzle. Finally one tribe finished their puzzle...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"JOCK WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Jock hugged and cheered.

"Good job Jock, you don't have to attend tribal council. As for Etruskan, you had a lead, but you screwed it up. Tonight, someone is leaving the game. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 21

Lolo was not happy to lose the challenge.

"_First we lose Britney, and now we have to lose another member." - Lolo_

Lolo, Nack, and Shroobert were talking.

"I'm not thinking about tonight," muttered Nack, "I know who I'm voting."

Shroobert smirked, "I know. She wrote my name couple nights ago. She deserves to go."

"_Tonight, Urcle is going home. She put herself on the outside for trying to go against the main alliance. We were gonna send Britney home, but since she abandoned us, Urcle is going home." - Shroobert_

"I hope Amethyst and Rachel stick with us," noted Lolo, "If they vote with Urcle, it'll be a definite tie."

Nack scoffed, "I know who they're voting, and I'm not worried."

"_Everyone knows that Urcle is voting me tonight, however, I'm not going anywhere." - Nack_

Lolo got up, "I'm going to go talk with Rachel and Amethyst."

Meanwhile, Urcle was talking with Amethyst.

"Remember the deal we had," reminded Urcle, "I look out for you, and you look out for me?"

Amethyst nodded, "But that was back in the days before Milana and Ivan went home. I'm not sure if we still had that deal."

Urcle sighed, "I still trust you Amethyst, and I'm voting Nack out. If the girls bond and tie it up against the boys, we have a half chance of sending Nack home."

"_Urcle told me that we should vote out Nack tonight. As much as I love that idea, uh, me and Rachel have a tighter bond. I think whatever she wants, I'll do." - Amethyst_

Urcle got up, "As long as Nack goes home, I'll be okay."

"_I hope that Amethyst and Rachel vote with me, or else I'm probably going home." - Urcle_

– – – – –

The Etruskan tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome back to tribal council. Rachel, when you guys were here last time, you voted out Ivan for being a weak link. Is that still the same criteria tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Not really, the weak link we had, Britney, mutinied on us. So, now the game takes over our votes tonight." replied Rachel.

"Lolo, is that how your voting?" asked Jeff.

"Indeed, the game is getting intense, and I want that money at the end of the trail." replied Lolo.

"Nack, how shocked are you that Britney mutinied?" asked Jeff.

"Not very. She was going home tonight had we lost. So there was no lost. But after tonight, we've killed two birds with one stone." replied Nack.

Urcle rolled her eyes.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Urcle, your up."

– – –

Amethyst's Vote: Sorry, but I'm playing my game the way I've set it from the beginning. (?)

Lolo's Vote: You're against one of my allies, and your also on the outside. Goodbye. (Urcle)

Urcle's Vote: You do not deserve to be here. (Nack)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Urcle. (She nodded.)

…

Nack. One vote Nack, one vote Urcle.

…

Urcle. Two votes Urcle, one vote Nack. (Nack smirked.)

…

…

Urcle. Three votes Urcle, one vote Nack. (Urcle's heart was racing.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, and the first member of our jury, Urcle. 4 votes are enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Urcle sighed sadly, "For the exception of Nack, good luck to all of you."

"Urcle, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Urcle left without another word.

"With the lost of two members, you're down to 5, and Jock is at 6. You have to step it up, or else you'll be picked off one by one. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Nack – Urcle

Urcle – Nack, Rachel, Lolo, Shroobert, and Amethyst

Urcle was CHRIS' character.


	10. Episode 9 Let's Make An Offer

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Roy and Samantha wanted to bring the Populars and the Off-Beats together once the merge hits. Samantha hoped it would work, and get Nack to safety._

_At Etruskan, Urcle and Britney were fearing the worse, since they were on the outside of the major alliance of Lolo, Nack, and Shroobert. Meanwhile, Lolo made a secret alliance with Rachel._

_Etruskan won a crucial reward, but they were forced to lose Britney, when she mutinied to Jock, in order to save her own skin._

_While Etruskan was already mad at her, Jock also disapproved of her mutiny. Roy didn't trust her, and thought she would betray them like she did Etruskan._

_Jock redeemed themselves by winning the immunity challenge._

_Urcle knew she was in danger, and tried to save herself in order to send Nack home. She went to Amethyst and tried to get a tie to occur._

_However, Amethyst didn't force a tie, and Urcle was voted out, becoming the first juror. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Etruskan: Amethyst, Lolo, Nack, Rachel, and Shroobert**

**Jock: Alice, Britney, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, and Zing**

**Jury: Urcle**

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 22

Nack was relieved coming back to camp.

"_Ah, my last enemy; gone from the game. Now I'm free to do whatever I please, since my allies will keep me safe." - Nack_

Nack went up to Lolo.

"Who do we sack next?" asked Nack.

Lolo thought about it, "I have no idea, man."

"_Since Urcle and Britney are no longer in our tribe, we now have no more targets. It's gonna be either Rachel or Amethyst next. I'm not sure which one will be the bigger threat." - Lolo_

"I was thinking Amethyst," thought Nack, "Since she's pretty damn smart for a shy guy."

Lolo nodded, "She did come from the brains..."

"_I do have a deal with Rachel, but not necessarily Amethyst. I could vote Amethyst out, and keep Rachel on my side." - Lolo_

"I was thinking about Shroobert too." said Nack.

Lolo's eyes widened, "Oh yeah...I totally forgot about Shroobert. He needs to go home soon."

_'All of a sudden, I forgot about Shroobert, the one who I really do not trust a lot. He almost screwed my game up. Perhaps I should return the favor." - Lolo_

Nack shrugged, "Do whatever you want, I'll follow."

Lolo nodded.

"_Well, nothing else to do but wait for the merge. I mean, if we do go to tribal council as Etruskan, then probably either Amethyst or Rachel will be going home." - Nack_

– – – – –

Jock Day 22

Skorbet and Roy were talking in the woods.

"Listen," said Skorbet, "I trust you, and so does Britney. I know you and Samantha want her out next. But you gotta keep her and take out either Alice or Zing."

Roy nodded, "I understand your problem Skorbet, but I can't trust someone who betrayed their own tribe."

"_Skorbet likes Britney, and I understand his motives. However, I just cannot trust Britney to have my back. I just can't." - Roy_

"But Zing and Alice came from strong tribes, physically or mentally. They are the threats, and there is a merge coming any day now." reminded Skorbet.

Roy sniffed, "You do bring up good points."

"_Honestly, Britney isn't a threat to us. I want to keep her around for my own sake, in case Roy and Samantha go home during the merge. I honestly want to vote out Zing if we lose immunity." - Skorbet_

"Just tell me what you plan on doing." said Skorbet, and he left.

Roy nodded, and slowly continued looking for wood.

Meanwhile, Alice and Britney were talking.

"You need to see my point of view," noted Britney, "Didn't you say that Samantha and Roy have a strong alliance?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah, along with Skorbet."

"_If I can gather Skorbet, Alice, and Zing together, we can break up that power couple of Samantha and Roy. It'll be better for my game." - Britney_

"But," reminded Alice, "You'll have a tough time trying to get Skorbet to turn on them."

Britney chuckled, "Oh please, I have a secret charm with boys, and Skorbet will be no trouble."

Alice sighed.

"_I'd like to go with Britney's plan, but she seems so damn arrogant with her little 'charm'. What if it doesn't work? It'll screw you and me, and even Zing." - Alice_

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 23

Shroobert woke up after a nice long nap.

"Ah," he sighed, "That was nice."

Just then, he remembered something.

"Say, Lolo?" he asked.

Lolo looked over at Shroobert, "What?"

"We didn't have a challenge yesterday." noted Shroobert.

Lolo nodded, delirious, "Yeah, yeah."

"_I was confused over the fact that, we had no challenge yesterday. No reward challenge? Are you kidding me?" - Lolo_

"You gonna go get some fish?" asked Shroobert.

Lolo waved him off, "Later, man. I just woke up."

Rachel and Amethyst woke up.

"I noticed we had no challenge yesterday," noted Rachel.

Amethyst nodded, "I wonder if that's a sign that there'll be a merge soon."

"_We're all looking forward to a merge. I really want to get back to my original alliance with Alice, and pull Rachel in." - Amethyst_

"I'm not sure if I asked you before," asked Rachel, "but do you have any allies over at Jock?"

"Alice. You?"

Rachel smiled, "I have Zing. We were on the outside to an extent when we were on the Athletes."

"_If me, Zing, Amethyst, and Alice align once we merge, then I think there's no possible way we'll be screwed. I think there are plenty of people out there, ready to take eachother on, and we'll be ignored." - Rachel_

"Game on once we merge, girl!" smiled Rachel.

Amethyst nodded, shaking her hand.

"_I hope we aren't making a mistake." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

Jock Day 23

Samantha was walking to treemail.

"_Lately, we haven't received any mail, relating to challenges or merge or anything. So I've been assigned by myself to go and check the mail every 2 hours." - Samantha_

Samantha got tree mail, which contained a weird note.

"Huh?" she asked herself.

Samantha went back to camp with the note.

"Tree mail?" asked Zing, anxious.

Samantha shook her head, "Yeah, but it's very weird."

"Merge?" asked Britney.

Samantha, again, shook her head, "No. It's not even a challenge."

"_So, apparently we got a very strange tree mail. According to Samantha, it said..." - Roy_

"Pack up your things, and head to tribal council." read Samantha.

Everyone was shocked.

"Is it just us," asked Britney, "or is Etruskan joining us?"

Samantha shrugged, "Just reading off what it says."

"_If this is truly a merge, then I'm ready for it. No doubt." - Samantha_

– – – – –

Both the Jock tribe and Etruskan tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the first member of our jury."

"Urcle, voted out last tribal council."

Urcle was wearing her usual attire, with a red bow on her head.

"You may all be wondering why I brought you all here, and we'll get to that in a minute. Rachel, why do you think you were brought here?" asked Jeff.

"Probably for a merge? What else can we expect?" replied Rachel.

"Skorbet, are you guys thinking about the merge already?" asked Jeff.

"Well, there are 11 of us left, so you never know when we'll be seeing new buffs on our arms." replied Skorbet.

"Amethyst, if we do merge tonight, are you ready for it?" asked Jeff.

"For now, yes. I am ready. However, we're not entirely sure that it is a merge tonight. That's just an assumption." replied Amethyst.

"Nack, what are other assumptions?" asked Jeff.

"Some people at camp were talking about a 'tribal council challenge'. I thought it was compete bullcrap. I honestly think we're getting something else tonight." replied Nack.

"Shroobert, want to add to that?" asked Jeff.

"Lolo and Rachel were going on about a possible huge 11 free-for-all vote. I thought it was complete baloney too. I think it will be a challenge tonight." replied Shroobert.

"Britney, any last words before we move on?" asked Jeff.

Britney shook her head.

"Just go on with it." smiled Britney.

Jeff nodded.

"Very well. As you all know, there is a million dollars at stake here. One of you will be leaving the island with it. However. I will make you an offer."

Everyone perked up at the word 'offer'. Jeff pulled out a check for $500,000.

"In my hand, is a check for five hundred thousand dollars. I'll give you to the count of 10, to take the offer. Here is the thing, only one can take it, and if you take it..."

Everyone closed in to hear Jeff clearly.

"You must also snuff out your own torch, and leave the game. Upon leaving the game, you'll join the jury, and the tribe you came from will have to go to tribal council tomorrow night, and vote someone out."

Everyone was shocked at that offer.

"_This could be my big break. I really think I stand no chance in this game, but if I take this money, then I'll feel like a winner." - Zing_

"_HOLY CRAP! Money! This is what I came in here for! The moolah is why I came to Survivor! But, I have to think, do I really want to throw away everything I made so far?" - Lolo_

"_This is a huge offer. I hope someone takes it, but if no one really wants to quit, then I will. I really honestly stand no chance in winning this thing anyway." - Britney_

"You have until the count of 10 to take it or leave it."

…

…

…

…

…

10

…

…

…

…

…

9

…

…

…

…

…

8

…

…

…

…

…

7

…

…

…

…

…

6

…

…

…

…

…

5

…

…

…

…

…

4

…

…

…

…

…

3

…

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

…

1

…

…

…

…

…

Someone stood up, and took their torch up to Jeff.

It was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Lolo.

"Well, Lolo, you want that money, do you? Well, you can have it."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Here you go."

Lolo took the money, and left the tribal council area.

"By his decision to quit the game, Lolo has sent Etruskan to tribal council tomorrow night. See you then. As for Jock, you can return to camp."

– – – – –

Jock Day 24

Roy was unbelievably shocked over last nights events.

"_I cannot believe that Lolo took that bribe, and literally quit the game. It pisses me off that greed won over playing a game. I hope Lolo is happy with his decision." - Roy_

Britney was somewhat happy with Lolo taking the bribe.

"_Thank you Lolo for quitting, now that's one less person to deal with later!" - Britney_

Roy was taking a stroll to tree mail, to see if any news arrived yet.

"_I was curious to see if we got any tree mail, and inside it, I saw a box with my name on it." - Roy_

"What the hell is this?" asked Roy to himself.

On the box was a note. Roy read it quietly.

"Due to leaving the game, Lolo has decided to give you a tool that will greater your chances of winning." read Roy.

Roy opened the box to reveal a hidden immunity idol.

"Holy #$#%!" gasped Roy, "Thank you Lolo! Guess you weren't as selfish."

"_The fact that Lolo gave me an idol helps me out a great deal. I hope I can use this idol to full perfection." - Roy_

– – – – –

Etruskan Day 24

Nack and Shroobert were off in the woods, extremely pissed off.

"How can that %#%$ing moron drop us for $500,000 bucks?" shrieked Shroobert.

Nack nodded, "I know! Why would he do that? Especially since we're _**THIS**_ close to a merge!"

"_I'm annoyed with Lolo for abandoning us for money, but still, he's on the jury, and he gives me a vote should I make it to the final 3." - Nack_

"What do we do now?" asked Nack.

Shroobert nodded, "Either Rachel or Amethyst have to go now!"

Nack thought about it, "Either one makes no difference to me, we're going to a tiebreaker."

Shroobert shrugged, "Just be ready to make fire tonight."

Nack gulped.

"_If we go to fire making, I'm gonna lose for sure. AGH! What do I do?" - Nack_

Meanwhile, Rachel and Amethyst were talking.

"We're voting Nack right?" asked Rachel, "And then we go to a tiebreaker?"

Amethyst nodded, "That seems to be the idea. Since Nack and Shroobert have a close pact."

"_I'm certain that tonight, we're gonna have a tie. Me and Rachel can make fire easily, so we're voting Nack, who doesn't even touch firewood at all." - Amethyst_

Just then Nack came to them.

"Guys," said Nack, panicking, "I need to tell you guys something!"

Rachel looked at him, "What?"

"Why should we take this down to a tie?" asked Nack.

"Why, would you rather see Shroobert go home?" asked Amethyst, curious.

Nack nodded, "He's gonna be too big of a threat during the merge, which I'm certain will be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

"_Nack came to us, telling us that instead of risking a tie, we all vote out Shroobert, and not worry about tieing it up. Sounds like a great plan." - Rachel_

"I just want your guarantee on voting Shroobert," noted Rachel, "I can't trust you."

Nack sighed, "Trust me on this girls! We've got to remove Shroobert before a merge!"

"Fine," said Amethyst, "We'll see how it goes down tonight."

"_A part of me wants to trust Nack, and another doesn't. All I know is, after tonight, someone is gonna be pissed." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

The Etruskan tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Urcle,"

Urcle was wearing her usual attire, this time with a pink bow.

"And Lolo, bribed at the last tribal council."

Lolo was wearing a black tie. He didn't look at the rest of his old tribe.

"So you get back to camp, and you have to lose yet another member. You already lost Urcle and now Lolo. Nack, what happens after tonight?" asked Jeff.

"After tonight, it'll be only 3 of us, and hopefully Jock doesn't have something evil planned for us." replied Nack.

"Amethyst, do you feel worried about being a part of a Jock pecking order." asked Jeff.

Amethyst thought about it.

"I don't think so." replied Amethyst.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Rachel, your up."

– – –

Amethyst's Vote: Nothing personal. (?)

Nack's Vote: This is a game, bud. Can't be keeping the threats around. (Shroobert)

Shroobert's Vote: Sorry sister, you came from the athletes, and now it's your turn to leave. (Rachel)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Rachel. (She nodded.)

…

…

Shroobert. One vote Shroobert, one vote Rachel. (Shroobert muttered a 'Wow...')

…

…

…

…

Next vote...

…

…

…

…

Shroobert. Two votes Shroobert, one vote Rachel. (Shroobert pleaded that Nack voted with him.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, and the third member of our jury, Shroobert. That's 3, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Shroobert shook his head in anger, "Thanks a lot Nack."

"Shroobert, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shroobert left the area without a word.

"You will not be heading back to Etruskan beach. You will instead be moving over to Jock beach."

Jeff threw Amethyst, Nack, and Rachel 9 black buffs.

"You are merging in the morning. When you get back, you'll need to come up with a new tribe name, and make a flag. Grab your torches, and head to Jock. Good night."

– – – – –

Rachel – Shroobert

Shroobert – Nack, Rachel, and Amethyst

Lolo was KYOGRE's character.

Shroobert was IRWEG's final character. He's owned Shirly, Penny, Ivan, Jasmine, and Shroobert.


	11. Episode 10 Two And Two Make Four

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Lolo and Nack were planning their next move, and decided to vote out either Amethyst or Shroobert at the next tribal council._

_At Jock, Roy was having doubts about trusting Britney, despite Skorbet having a lot of trust towards both Roy and Britney. Skorbet rather wanted to see Zing or Alice go home._

_Both tribes were then instructed to go to tribal council,where Jeff made them an offer of $500,000 dollars to quit the game and join the jury. In doing so, they would also send their tribe back to tribal council. Lolo, being greedy, took the bait and quit the game, abandoning Nack and Shroobert._

_Back at Jock, Roy was upset with Lolo's decision. But that changed when Roy got tree mail with his name on it. Inside the message was a hidden immunity idol given to him by Lolo._

_Before Etruskan's tribal council, Nack wanted to vote out Rachel, but was very afraid of going up against her in a tiebreaker. So Nack made a deal with Amethyst and Rachel, hoping to blindside Shroobert, and not force a tie._

_At tribal council, the girls went with Nack, and Shroobert was blindsided. Before leaving tribal, the 3 remaining Etruskans were given black buffs, and were told to move to Jock. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Alice, Amethyst, Britney, Nack, Rachel, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, and Zing**

**Jury: Urcle, Lolo, and Shroobert**

– – – – –

Jock Day 25

Amethyst, Rachel, and Nack were trekking over to the Jock campsite to begin the merge.

"_I'm excited that I made the merge! I never thought I would of made it this far." - Rachel_

Nack grabbed a pot from the ground and banged it with his fist, "Wake up Jockies, you got company!"

This woke up Samantha and Skorbet right off the bat.

"The hell?" said a startled Samantha. When she saw Nack, she glomped him.

"NACK!" smiled Samantha.

"Woah, girly," chuckled Nack, "Wait until I get my million."

"_I've been missing Nack since the swap. He was my first Survivor buddy, and he'll still be my Survivor buddy." - Samantha_

Skorbet rolled his eyes as he shook Roy and Alice to wake up.

"Wake up," said Skorbet, "The Etruskans are here."

Roy yawned, "Seriously? We're merging?"

Amethyst nodded, "We are merging, catch!"

Amethyst tossed each original Jock member a black buff.

"Sweet! Black!" smirked Roy.

"_Now that we are merging, it's time to start figuring out who's gonna go with who. Me, Samantha, and Skorbet wanted to group the Populars and the Off-Beats together; thats 5 people." - Roy_

Zing also woke up, and grabbed his buff.

"Awesome!" screeched Zing.

Rachel went over to him, "Zing, wanna come into the forest with me?"

Zing shrugged, "Sure."

As Zing and Rachel went into the forest, Nack took notice.

"_I'm sure Rachel and Zing have something going, since they were both Athletes at one point. Perhaps they'll be the first I vote out." - Nack_

Once Zing and Rachel were in the forest, they started to talk.

"Me and Amethyst have an alliance," noted Rachel, "But we would like you and Alice to join us."

Zing smiled, "That'll work out perfectly! We've been trying to find a way out of this tribe for a while now."

"You mean, you two have an alliance?" asked Rachel.

Zing nodded, "Kind of. We were just meant to be, since we were alone."

"_The fact that Zing and Alice have an alliance is perfect! Now we're set to go with our alliance of Brains and Athletes!" - Rachel_

Both Rachel and Zing fist bumped.

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 25

Amethyst was making the flag for their new tribe.

"_We are the Spectrum tribe. It was a name I came up with around the time this game started." - Amethyst_

When Amethyst hung it up, Britney and Alice admired it.

"That looks pretty Amethyst!" smiled Britney, gushing.

Amethyst nodded, "Thank you."

"Say," said Britney, looking around her to see if anyone was coming, "Could I tell you two something?"

Both Alice and Amethyst shrugged.

"I want Nack out first! I can't stand that boo **AT ALL!**" growled Britney.

Alice looked over at Amethyst, who just nodded, "I understand your predicament Britney. He can be pretty annoying."

"So?" urged Britney, hoping they'll say yes.

Amethyst sighed, "I'll think about it. I think there are more larger threats out there then Nack."

"_Despite Nack being annoying, anyone smart should bring Nack to the Final 3, since he'll lose automatically." - Amethyst_

After Britney left, Amethyst started talking to Alice.

"Has Zing or Rachel come to you yet?" asked Amethyst.

Alice shook her head.

"Well, myself and Rachel have an alliance back at Etruskan, and we wanted you and Zing to be in an alliance of 4." planned Amethyst.

Alice smiled.

"_This is an ingenious plan, since I know Zing trusts Rachel, and I trust Amethyst. I hope we could make Final 4." - Alice_

"That'll be awesome." smile Alice.

"But we need the numbers," noted Amethyst, "Since perhaps the other 5 have something going."

"Is that for sure?" asked Alice.

Amethyst shook her head, "No. But it's a possibility."

"_Hopefully, at the next tribal council, we should be able to pull off an amazing blindside, and gain control of the game." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 26

Roy, Samantha, and Nack were talking in the shelter.

"I saw Zing and Rachel talking earlier." noted Nack.

Roy nodded, "I'm sure they have an alliance, being both Athletes."

"I'm also positive that Amethyst and Alice are aligned, being both Brains." reminded Samantha.

"_Right now, we're planning on who should go home first. An athlete? Or a brain? Both are strong threats physically or mentally. It's not a loss on who is kept." - Roy_

Nack smirked, "So do we have the numbers?"

Roy nodded, "Britney and Skorbet should be on our side, even though I do not trust Britney."

Both Samantha and Nack nodded.

"I hate her." muttered Samantha.

Nack nodded, "Couldn't of said it better then you."

Samantha chuckled.

"_Britney thinks she is so good looking. Yeah right. I'm more better looking than you, little miss perfect." - Samantha_

"_Britney is so annoying. She's lucky Jock never lost challenges after she mutinied, otherwise she'd be gone too." - Nack_

"If we vote Britney off next tribal council," thought Samantha, "Would that hurt us?"

Roy shrugged, "Depends on if the Brains and Athletes work together, which I doubt."

Nack chuckled.

"_Roy is a dumbass. Of course they'll be working together! Etruskan had Amethyst and Rachel, who were aligned. Samantha told me that Zing and Alice were working together. 2 and 2 make 4, and we have 5." - Nack_

Nack got up, "Well, I'm getting tired. Going to bed."

"Already?" asked Roy.

"He does that a lot," confirmed Samantha.

Once Nack left, Roy got something out of his pocket.

"I'm gonna show you this once." reminded Roy.

He pulled out a hidden immunity idol.

Samantha stared in awe.

"_Roy has an idol? Since when?" - Samantha_

"I got the idol from a letter, since Lolo quit, and he got to give one player an idol." explained Roy.

Samantha nodded.

"_With that idol, Roy has a lot of power in this tribe. Hopefully, he isn't selfish and keeps it between us and Skorbet." - Samantha_

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 26

Skorbet and Britney were talking by the beach.

"Any thoughts on who should go home?" asked Skorbet.

Britney nodded, "Nack!"

Skorbet nodded, "Obviously."

"_Nack is my primary target. He does not deserve to be here. In fact, why is he still here?" - Skorbet_

"I don't care about the Populars/Off-Beat alliance," snorted Skorbet, "I'm voting Nack when I get a chance to."

Britney nodded, "Me too, Skorbet!"

"_I hope Alice and Amethyst decide to vote Nack out, cause me and Skorbet are joining them!" - Britney_

"He tries to be so funny," muttered Skorbet, "But he's not. Nack, your time is up."

"What about Roy and Samantha?" asked Britney.

Skorbet shrugged, "I have no clue. I don't wanna betray them, since they want the Populars and Off-Beats to remain together. But I have to do what needs to be done."

Britney smiled.

"_Skorbet is such an honest, caring person. He wants the negativity out of the tribe. That says a lot about him." - Britney_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"So, what is the new tribe name?"

Britney answered, "Spectrum!"

"Spectrum...I like it! Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you will climb up a pole, and hold on for as long as you can. Last one standing, wins immunity and is safe from the vote."

Everyone climbed up their pole, and began to hold on...

– – –

30 minutes in...

Rachel tried to hold on, but her boney body couldn't grip the pole well.

"Rachel is out of the challenge."

Soon after she dropped out, another dropped out.

"Samantha is now out of the challenge. We are down to 7."

– – –

1 hour in...

Zing began to slide down, without his permission.

"Agh." grunted Zing.

He fell off.

"Zing is now out of the challenge, we're down to 6."

– – –

1 hour and 30 minutes in...

Britney began to taunt at Nack.

"Oh c'mon Nack, you can't do this!" teased Britney.

Nack growled, but lost his concentration.

"Nack is out of the competition."

After Nack dropped, another followed him.

"Roy is also out of the competition. We're down to 4."

"_I didn't want to make myself a big threat too early, so I simply dropped out. I hope Skorbet succeeds." - Roy_

– – –

2 hours in...

Alice and Skorbet were beginning to struggle, and both of them dropped out, one after another.

"We are down to Amethyst and Britney. Immunity is on the line..."

– – –

2 hours and 30 minutes in...

Only one dropped out due to pure exhaustion...

…

…

…

…

…

"Amethyst has dropped out. BRITNEY WINS THE FIRST INDIVIUAL IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Britney.

"Well Britney, you have immunity, and you aren't leaving tonight. However, one of the other eight of you is going home. We'll see what happens tonight."

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 27

Roy, Skorbet, and Samantha were inside the shelter.

"Honestly," said Samantha, "I do not trust Alice. I think she ought to be the first to go."

Roy nodded, "But Rachel and Zing are Athletes, and could run off with some immunity wins down the road."

"_We need to decide on who is leaving tonight. I think Alice is the smarter decision, but Roy wants to see Rachel or Zing leave. We'll see." - Samantha_

"Whatever you guys decide," noted Skorbet, "I'll tell Britney, and you guys can tell Nack."

Samantha perked up, "This tribal will test Britney's loyalty. If she votes with us, we can trust her. Otherwise she's a gonna. Tell her that Skorbet."

Skorbet nodded, worried.

"_I hope Britney sticks with us, I rather not have to blindside Roy or Samantha." - Skorbet_

Meanwhile, Amethyst, Alice, Zing, and Rachel were talking.

"So who's likely to flip?" asked Rachel.

"Britney, I'm sure of it." noted Alice.

"_Britney is the one most likely to flip. She has immunity, so she can do whatever she wants and not worry about going home tonight." - Alice_

"We shouldn't panic, though," reminded Amethyst, "Should one of us go home tonight. We can still pull off a turnaround and get back into this."

"_I want to keep my alliance nice and firm. I want to make it to the Final 4 with this group." - Amethyst_

"Who should we vote, though?" asked Rachel.

Amethyst thought about it, "It would be better if Nack leaves, but..."

Zing spoke up, "Let's vote Roy. He's the head of an alliance on Jock. It's him, Samantha, and Skorbet."

Everyone looked at him, "Really?"

Zing nodded, "Roy is the threat right now. The sooner he leaves, the better for us."

"_Roy has been in control of the game for somewhat a while now. Now it's time to end his reign once and for all." - Zing_

"So...Roy?" asked Alice.

"Yeah," nodded Amethyst, "We'll do Roy."

Alice got up and left, "I'll go talk to Britney."

Meanwhile, Skorbet and Britney were talking.

"I'm warning you now," sighed Skorbet, "Roy and Samantha are trusting you to vote Alice tonight, and not Nack or anyone else. If you don't vote Alice, they'll want you out next."

Britney got a tad worried.

"Are you sure?" asked Britney.

Skorbet nodded, "Honest to God. They want to see Alice go home. She's not trustworthy."

"_This will be a tough tribal council. Whoever I vote tonight, will be someone who deserves to stay over Nack. I hate that." - Britney_

– – – – –

The Spectrum tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Urcle,"

Urcle was wearing a yellow bow on her head.

"Lolo,"

Lolo was wearing a gold chain around his head.

"And Shroobert, voted out last tribal council."

Shroobert was wearing his old army outfit, looking very angry.

"So, we are merged into a single tribe now. Britney, how does it feel to be finally merged?" asked Jeff.

"It's really exciting! I got to see some of my old friends from Etruskan. It was really cool and awesome." replied Britney.

"Skorbet, do you agree with Britney?" asked Jeff.

"I do, in fact the tribe we have now is a near-perfect tribe. We only have to remove one person, and we're set." replied Skorbet.

Nack chuckled lightly, knowing he was being mentioned.

"Nack, your chuckling. Why?" asked Jeff, curiously.

"Skorbet was referring to me, since he thinks I'm some sort of evil person." replied Nack.

"You are!" sneered Britney.

"Am not. Come on. If I was evil I'd be out a long time ago." reminded Nack.

Both Skorbet and Britney rolled their eyes.

"Samantha, should you base your vote on who's causing ruckus at camp, or threats?" asked Jeff.

"Threats. We've merged now. Tribe dynamics are no more. If you are a strong physical or mental threat; your going home soon. No doubt." replied Samantha.

"Amethyst, coming from the Brains tribe, are you worried?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely. I won't be surprised if my name is written down tonight." replied Amethyst.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Roy, your up."

– – –

Alice's Vote: Sorry Roy, but you are the leader of the opposing alliance. (Roy)

Amethyst's Vote: I'm sticking true to my alliance, and you are a big threat. Goodbye. (Roy)

Britney's Vote: I hope this decision, is a smart one, and doesn't screw me over. (?)

Roy's Vote: I cannot trust you. You are a snake. (Alice)

Samantha's Vote: Nothing personal, eliminating the threats. (Alice)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Roy. (He nodded.)

…

Roy. Two votes Roy.

…

…

Alice. One vote Alice, two votes Roy.

Alice. Tied two votes Alice, two votes Roy. (Alice nodded, worried.)

…

…

Roy. Three votes Roy, two votes Alice. (Roy gulped.)

…

…

Alice. Tied three votes Alice, three votes Roy. (Amethyst began to worry.)

…

…

Alice. That's four votes Alice, three votes Roy. (Alice gulped.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, and the fourth member of our jury, Alice. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Alice hugged Zing and Amethyst goodbye, "Good luck you two."

"Alice, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Alice waved goodbye as she left.

"Well, a mental threat is gone, and now it's time to bring your tribe together, and eliminate the negativity. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Alice – Samantha, Nack, Skorbet, Britney, and Roy

Roy – Alice, Zing, Rachel, and Amethyst

Alice was LAGUZ's character.

BTW if you haven't checked it out yet,

Survivor Cuties has started, due to my boredom. There are currently 3 episodes so far.

Link: .net/s/6440089/1/Survivor_Cuties


	12. Episode 11 As Drunk As I Like

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Nack, Amethyst, and Rachel joined the Jock tribe and merged into the black Spectrum tribe. With two major alliances on each end, the game was about to get ugly._

_On one side, was Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, Nack, and Britney, which was a dysfunctional alliance due to the Populars many complaints about one another. Their leader, Roy had a hidden idol in his pocket, and shared it with Samantha._

_On the other side, was Amethyst, Zing, Alice, and Rachel, all of whom wanted to get the numbers, and eliminate the larger threats, like Roy and Nack._

_Britney won the first individual immunity challenge, giving her complete power in what she did tonight._

_Before tribal council, Amethyst wanted Britney on her alliances side, and eliminate Roy. But Roy and Samantha were throwing their trust into Britney to vote Alice out._

_At tribal council, Britney sided with the Populars and eliminated Alice from the game. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Amethyst, Britney, Nack, Rachel, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, and Zing**

**Jury: Urcle, Lolo, Shroobert, and Alice**

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 28

Roy and Skorbet were talking after the vote.

"I've never been so scared before at a tribal," noted Roy.

Skorbet nodded, "I was afraid Britney didn't stick with us. But she did. Does that mean we can trust her?"

"_Last night, Alice went home. With that said, I can trust Britney now. I threw my trust at her, and she received it well." - Roy_

Roy nodded, "Yes."

Skorbet smiled brightly.

"_I'm glad Roy trusts Britney, and with that in mind, I hope the 3 of us, along with Samantha, make the Final 4!" - Skorbet_

Meanwhile, Samantha and Nack were talking.

"I think Britney stuck with us because she's useless." muttered Samantha.

Nack chuckled, "Agreed, girl. She's so frightened about what might happen if she didn't stick with us."

"_If Britney had decided to $#%$ us and go with Amethyst. (makes toilet flushing sound) She would be done, done, done. No one could trust her ever again. Hell, even after tonight, I still don't believe a single word outta her mouth." - Nack_

"But, should the brat win again," sighed Samantha, "We're thinking about voting Amethyst. We think she's the next threat out of those 3."

Nack nodded, "She is."

"_If we can't get our hands on Britney, then we're voting out Amethyst. Amethyst in my eyes seems to be the biggest threat." - Samantha_

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 28

Amethyst and Rachel were planning.

"I'm surprised that Alice is gone." sighed Amethyst.

"Well, I wouldn't worry Ami!" chirped Rachel, "As long as we stick together and stir the pot, we should be fine!"

Amethyst thought about what she just said.

"_I haven't been playing dirty in this game, so far. But, seeing as though my days are numbered, I might have to pull out something out of my mask, to stay in this game." - Amethyst _

"I think we should stir the pot," muttered Amethyst, "It's our only hope."

Rachel nodded.

Sooner or later, Zing joined them.

"Any news?" he asked cheerfully.

Amethyst nodded, "Yeah. We need to plan a blindside against Nack or Britney."

"Or anyone else?" finished Zing.

"Correct," nodded Amethyst, "And then we'll try to climb back up to the top."

"_I'm looking forward to trying out Amethyst's plan. She's so smart, I'm glad I'm aligned with her!" - Rachel_

So with that said, Amethyst and Rachel split up in two directions.

Amethyst went to go talk with Skorbet.

"Whats up Skorbet?" greeted Amethyst.

"Not much." replied Skorbet.

"Could I ask you something?" asked Amethyst.

Skorbet shrugged, "Go ahead."

"Would you like to help me vote out Nack?" asked Amethyst.

Skorbet nodded quickly, "Anything to be rid of him. I can't stand him!"

"Then at the next tribal council," continued Amethyst, "We'll vote him out."

"_Amethyst came to me, asking if I wanted to vote out Nack. I said yes almost immediately. But, I still need to know where I stand in my alliance before I do so." - Skorbet_

Meanwhile, Rachel was talking to Samantha.

"So," said Rachel, "Where do you stand?"

"I'm standing fairly well in my alliance," smiled Samantha.

Rachel nodded, "I see. But what about Britney, she's got a lot of friends in this game. She could win if given the chance."

Samantha nodded, "I'm right here with you on that."

"So, how about we pull a fast one on her next tribal council?" planned Rachel.

Samantha nodded, "Sure. I'm all for it."

"_I'll say anything to throw her off my back! But, I am still thinking about her plan. She could be right about Britney winning the whole thing by coat-tailing." - Samantha_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you have $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered."

"Give me it! 300!" yelled Nack.

Jeff was fairly shocked at his very high bid.

"Wow!"

Nack smirked evilly. This ticked off Rachel, Britney, and Skorbet.

"Very well, sold to Nack for 300 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was a grilled steak with mashed potatoes.

Nack smiled, "Oh yeah baby!"

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item!"

"100!" called Amethyst.

"120!" called Roy.

"140!" called Amethyst.

"160!" called Roy.

"160 for Roy. No more takers?"

"200!" called Nack, out of no where. This, yet again, ticked off the same people.

"Once, twice, sold to Nack for the rest of his money."

Jeff revealed what it was; 3 cold beers.

Nack laughed loudly, "Incredible!"

Britney rolled her eyes, "Here it comes."

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again."

"160!" called Rachel.

"Uh, 180!" called Zing.

"200!" called Rachel.

No one else took another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to Rachel for 200 dollars."

Jeff revealed a bowl of cereal.

Rachel giggled cutely as she received her item, "Thanks."

Jeff pointed at the next item, which was behind him.

"Right there, is a functional Ice Cream maker. It is yours to keep after the game, and it's yours to eat during the rest of the auction."

"ICE CREAM! I WANT IT!" screamed Britney, "360!"

"Wow! 360? That's a large number. Is there anything higher?"

"I have it made, 380!" called Samantha.

"400!" called Roy.

"Hey guys! That's my ice cream! 420!" called Britney.

"440!" called Samantha, not wanting to be out done by Britney.

Britney gave up, since she didn't want to spend all 500 bucks.

"No more takers? Ok. Sold to Samantha for 440 dollars."

Samantha smiled, and went to go get her first cone.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"Time for something large. How about a chocolate cake?"

"I call 160 on that big boy!" called Zing.

"260!" called Roy, giving a larger increase to the bid.

No one else took another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to Roy for 260!"

Roy took the cake, and turned around.

"I'd like to do something with this cake." said Roy.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm gonna share this cake, with all of you," smiled Roy, "Each of you deserves it."

Everyone cheered, as they each grabbed one slice of cake.

Jeff revealed the last item; 3 pieces of pepperoni pizza.

"I haven't bid on anything yet, so...240!" called Skorbet.

"500!" slurred Nack, who was obviously drunk.

"Nack, you used up all your money." noted Jeff.

Nack laughed, "I know, man!"

He began to crack up laughing.

"I'll call 280!" called Zing, trying to change the subject.

"300!" called Amethyst.

"320!" called Britney.

"340!" called Skorbet.

No one else bid on it.

"Once, twice, sold to Skorbet for 340 dollars."

Skorbet took the pizzas, and began to eat them.

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 29

Britney was fed up with Nack, especially after the auction.

"I can't stand that drunkard." muttered Britney, who was venting to Skorbet and Zing.

Skorbet nodded, "I know! Man he was so annoying at the auction! So much for getting drunk!"

"_My patience level with Nack has reached a new level. After the auction, I was ready to vote him out, or injure him out of the game. AGH!" - Skorbet_

"It's too bad you guys have to put up with him until me, Ami, and Rachel are gone." sighed Zing, trying to bring up that topic.

"Oh no, Zing," noted Britney, "Nack's gone next. I will stop at _**NOTHING**_ to make sure that happens!"

Inside the shelter, Samantha was listening in to their comments.

"_If Britney wants to get rid of Nack, well she won't get it. If possible, I need to tell Roy to vote out Britney next tribal, since she wants Nack out." - Samantha_

After their voices lowered, Samantha woke Nack up. She had trouble though, since Nack had a massive hangover from last night.

"Ugh, eh, what?" muttered Nack.

"I heard something you need to hear." noted Samantha.

Nack nodded, trying to listen.

"Britney wants you out."

Nack spluttered, "Sure she does. Well you know what? $#%% her, she doesn't deserve to be here. She's gone next tribal council."

"_Britney is fed up with me, due to my heavy drinking yesterday. Well you know what? I can get as drunk as I like! My friends appreciate it! My fans appreciate it! So get used to it Britney!" - Nack_

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 29

Roy and Samantha were talking.

"I know that you want Amethyst to go," noted Samantha, "But think about it. Britney wants to eliminate Nack! He's our loyal vote!"

Roy nodded, "He is. As annoying as he gets, Nack will do whatever we tell him to."

"We need to step up, and vote Britney out of this game!" noted Samantha.

"_Samantha came to me, and said that Britney needs to go home, since she's trying to get Nack out. I can't lose Nack, despite how annoying he is. I don't put personal feelings ahead of me, I try to play the game. Britney doesn't want to play it my way, and thus, she must go home." - Roy_

"Well, depending on how the immunity challenge goes," replied Roy, "We'll either be sending Britney home, or one of the three; Rachel, Zing, or Amethyst, home."

Samantha nodded.

Several minutes later, Roy decided to go talk with Skorbet.

"I know you spend a lot of time with her, Skorbet," noted Roy, "But, for our sakes, we need to send Britney home."

"But Nack-"

Roy interrupted him, "But Nack is one of our loyal votes. He'll do exactly what we say. Britney won't. She votes based on her feelings."

Skorbet sighed sadly.

"_I really don't want Britney to go! I don't! But Roy is making things difficult for me. I have to prove to him that Britney is indeed loyal, and that Nack is just a big fat drunkard." - Skorbet_

"I can't vote her though, Roy," noted Skorbet, "She's my friend."

Roy nodded, "Very well. Just don't vote me or Samantha."

Skorbet nodded.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Britney."

Britney did so.

"For todays challenge, you will answer 4 questions based on the game thus far. You will answer in numbers. Once you are done, we will go over the answers. If you go above, you gain points. If you go under, you lose points. Person with the lowest score wins immunity."

Jeff gave each survivor the 4 questions, which were;

Out of the survivors remaining, count how many votes have been cast total by those 8 remaining.

Out of the survivors out of the game, count how many votes have been cast total by those 12 players.

How many votes did Ryo Hazuki receive during All Stars?

How many votes has Curtis Guerrero received during his whole Survivor career?

After each survivor finished filling out their answers.

"Okay, question one; Out of the survivors remaining, count how many votes have been cast total by those 8 remaining. The correct answer was '40'. Show me your answers."

Amethyst- 37

Britney- 38

Nack- 37

Rachel- 41

Roy- 38

Samantha- 42

Skorbet- 39

Zing- 43

"Okay, next question; Out of the survivors out of the game, count how many votes have been cast total by those 12 players. The correct answer was '35'. Show me your answers."

Amethyst- 34

Britney- 32

Nack- 33

Rachel- 31

Roy- 35

Samantha- 33

Skorbet- 36

Zing- 36

"Okay, next question; How many votes did Ryo Hazuki receive during All Stars? The correct answer was '11'. Show me your answers."

Amethyst- 12

Britney- 12

Nack- 8

Rachel- 11

Roy- 9

Samantha- 9

Skorbet- 13

Zing- 14

"Okay, last question; How many votes has Curtis Guerrero received during his whole Survivor career? The correct answer was '16'. Show me your answers."

Amethyst- 17

Britney- 16

Nack- 14

Rachel- 17

Roy- 16

Samantha- 14

Skorbet- 16

Zing- 17

"Alright, I've tallied up your scores...the person with the most points is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nack! NACK WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Nack, except for Britney and Skorbet.

"Well, Nack, you cannot be voted out tomorrow night! As for the rest of you, someone will be leaving tonight, and their career will come to an end. See you then."

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 30

Roy and Samantha were walking back to camp, with a huge decision in their head.

"_Tonight, we know for a fact that Nack is safe. I honestly think that, we need to vote out Amethyst over Britney, just based upon the fact that she's the biggest threat." - Roy_

"Please don't hurt me," said Roy, "But, we need to keep Britney for one more tribal council."

"Why?" asked Samantha.

"I think Amethyst did well in the immunity challenge," noted Roy, "I'm not sure, as I couldn't see her answers, but she did have some happy faces when Jeff brought up the answer."

"So she got some answers close?" asked Samantha.

Roy nodded, "Right, and because of that, she is the biggest threat."

"_Tonight, I think we can keep Britney in for one more night, and eliminate Amethyst instead. Let's hope she doesn't win immunity next time." - Samantha_

"I'll tell Nack," noted Samantha, "You tell Skorbet."

Roy nodded.

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Rachel were talking.

"I'm having a bad feeling about tonight," worried Amethyst, "I honestly think our plans didn't work."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, with Nack winning immunity and all."

"_Tonight might be a sad night, because Amethyst might be going home tonight. (sighs) This sucks." - Rachel_

"I honestly don't care who we vote for," noted Amethyst, "As long as we stick together. Who knows, perhaps they'll turn on eachother tonight."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, you'll never know!"

"_Tonight, if I go home, I won't be upset, but I will be if Nack makes it to the Final 3 and 4. He does not deserve that spot, period." - Amethyst_

– – – – –

The Spectrum tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Urcle,"

Urcle was wearing a blue bow on her head.

"Lolo,"

Lolo was wearing a silver chain around his head.

"Shroobert,"

Shroobert was wearing a purple shroob outfit.

"And Alice, voted out at the last tribal council."

Alice was wearing her usual attire, but she was carrying a ninji sword.

"Welcome to tribal council, where tonight, yet another person is leaving the game. Samantha, how much fun was the auction?" asked Jeff.

"It was hella fun, especially with the ice cream maker and Nack's funny drunken attitude." replied Samantha.

Nack chuckled.

"Nack, do you drink often?" asked Jeff.

"Not in a while, Jeff. I haven't been drunk for a long time. But for a while, I really haven't touched a beer in forever." replied Nack.

"Skorbet, did you appreciate Nack's behavior at the auction?" asked Jeff.

"No I did not. It really grossed me out." replied Skorbet.

"Not the first one to say that." muttered Nack.

Skorbet and Britney rolled their eyes.

"Rachel, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for someone who has a really great chance to win this game." replied Rachel.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Samantha, your up!"

– – –

Amethyst's Vote: Sorry, boy. You have a huge chance to win this thing, if they aren't careful. (Skorbet)

Roy's Vote: Nothing personal, just eliminating the big threat. (Amethyst)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Amethyst. (She nodded sadly.)

…

Amethyst. Two votes Amethyst.

…

…

Skorbet. One vote Skorbet. (Skorbet smiled looking at Rachel.)

Skorbet. Two votes Skorbet, two votes Amethyst.

…

Skorbet. That's three votes Skorbet.

…

Amethyst. Tied again. Three votes Skorbet. Three votes Amethyst.

…

…

Amethyst. Four votes Amethyst.

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, and the fifth member of our jury, Amethyst. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Amethyst hugged Rachel and Zing goodbye, as she brought her torch up to Jeff.

"Amethyst, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Amethyst left without another word.

"The game might turn ugly, very soon, if the negative energy becomes a ruckus, and slashes the tribe apart. This could end up being very interesting. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Amethyst – Samantha, Nack, Skorbet, Britney, and Roy

Skorbet – Zing, Rachel, and Amethyst

Amethyst was KYOGRE's last character. She owned Galaxo, Milana, River, Lolo, and Amethyst.

Read the latest episode of Cuties for an application for Fans vs Second Chances.


	13. Episode 12 Extreme Loyalty

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_When Britney sided with Roy, Samantha, and Skorbet to keep Nack and eliminate Alice, Roy decided that Britney could be trusted. Meanwhile, Amethyst, Zing, and Rachel were coming up with a plan to blindside either Nack or Britney._

_To do this, Amethyst and Rachel went to Skorbet and Samantha respectivly to plot a vote upon Nack or Britney. _

_The survivors had an auction, where Nack made out within the first few minutes, getting drunk almost immediately. This ticked off Britney and Skorbet._

_Back at camp, Britney plotted with Zing and Skorbet to vote Nack out at the next tribal council. But Samantha found out, and informed Nack of their plan. Samantha then relied that info off to Roy, who immediately wanted to vote Britney out._

_At the immunity challenge, Nack mastered the numbers, and won immunity._

_With Nack safe for the night, Roy decided to not worry about Britney, and instead vote out Amethyst, who he perceived to be the biggest threat._

_At tribal council, Amethyst got the boot, joining the jury as the fifth member. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Britney, Nack, Rachel, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, and Zing**

**Jury: Urcle, Lolo, Shroobert, Alice, and Amethyst**

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 31

Roy and Nack were talking after the vote.

"Not sure why we didn't vote out Britney," snorted Nack, "But at least she's next."

Roy nodded, "If you lose immunity, she has to go."

"_Nack is in serious danger, and we could potentially lose him if we're not careful. So we need to sway Rachel and Zing onto our side, and take Britney out." - Nack_

"Well," plotted Roy, "We have 7 people left, as long as we get Rachel and Zing, we're set."

Nack nodded, and soon Samantha joined them.

"Guys, I'm worried about Skorbet." noted Samantha.

Nack rolled his eyes, "Little brat. Of course he's gonna save his girlfriend from being voted out, but once we get 2 more votes, there ain't a damn thing he can do!"

"_Honestly, I'm not worried at all. I have 9 days left here on my vacation. Roy and Samantha are firmly on my side. Nothing can go wrong!" - Nack_

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 31

Zing and Rachel were left alone by the beach. Rachel had her head on Zing's shoulder.

"I miss my friends..." sighed Rachel.

Zing nodded, "Me too."

"_I know I'm here to win a million dollars, but I really miss my friends, most in particular Carl the boo. He's so awesome!" - Rachel_

"But, what's there to do?" muttered Rachel, "We're screwed at the next tribal."

Zing shook his head, "No we're not! We can still do it!"

"_I hope that Britney and Skorbet see the light, and side with us. Roy is gonna walk away with the win if we don't do anything!" - Zing_

Rachel looked at Zing, "How?"

"We persuade Skorbet and Britney to side with us, and take out Roy, Samantha, and Nack all in one full swoop." planned Zing.

"Britney might be easy, but I'm not sure about Skorbet." noted Rachel.

"_Skorbet, from what Zing has said, is really tight with his alliance, and probably won't turn on them. If we can't get him to flop, we might as well just say, "Adios"." - Rachel_

Zing nodded, "But Skorbet did say he was ready to vote Nack off."

"_We need to take every account into action. Perhaps we should tell Roy and Samantha that Skorbet isn't as loyal as they thought he was..." - Zing_

Zing got up.

"What's up?" asked Rachel.

Zing smirked as he left, "Planning a little something-something to tear that strong alliance up."

A few minutes later, Zing and Roy were talking.

"I'm not sure if you had heard from anyone about this," said Zing, "But what I'm about to tell you, is straight up honesty."

Roy nodded.

"Skorbet said that he was ready to vote Nack off." said Zing.

Roy nodded, "Really?"

Zing nodded, "Yup. He told that to me, and Britney."

Roy contemplated.

"_I can't lose Nack, so if it looks like I have to cut Skorbet's throat, I will. I need Nack's vote. He is extremely loyal to me and Samantha." - Roy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Today, I have something, a little different. We're gonna show you the reward first, and then do the challenge."

The survivors thought about why the occasion.

Jeff turned around and whistled loudly.

On cue, 7 people stepped out from behind several bushes and trees. They joined up alongside Jeff.

There was Roy's younger brother Blaze, Zing's younger brother Zoom, Samantha's cousin Birdette, Britney's BFF Charlette, Skorbet's father Scorbet, Rachel's best friend Carl, and Nack's younger brother Nick.

"You are playing for a chance to spend time with your loved one. Here's how the challenge will work. We will pair up in teams of 2; which means one person will not compete in this challenge. On my go, the pairs of 2 will work together to balance pottery on a balance beam. Every 10 minutes we will add pottery to your stand. Last team standing wins reward. Let's pair up!"

Teams:

Skorbet and Zing

Britney and Samantha

Nack and Rachel

"Roy, you were not picked by the random draw, thus meaning you can't win reward."

Roy nodded sadly.

Jeff then pulled off some covers to reveal a buffet for 2.

"Doesn't mean you won't get some time with Blaze. Here's a buffet for the 2 of you."

Roy smiled and cheered as hugged and joined up with Blaze at the table.

"Challenge has begun."

– –

10 minutes in...

Jeff: Okay, add a bowl to your stand.

Skorbet and Zing were very steady.

Britney and Samantha were slightly unbalanced, but were holding on.

Nack and Rachel could not cooperate well, and once Rachel placed the bowl on, the bowls fell off.

"Nack and Rachel are out of the challenge."

Nack sighed heavily, while Rachel started to quietly sob.

– –

20 minutes in...

"Time to add another bowl to your stand."

But several seconds after he said it, it was too late for one team...

…

…

…

…

"Samantha and Britney drop out! SKORBET AND ZING WIN REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Skorbet and Zing.

Jeff called Scorbet and Zoom over to join their loved one.

"Well, the four of you deserve some well deserved time together. Follow the map, and enjoy the day! As for the other 4 of you, I've got nothing for you, you guys can head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 31

Skorbet, Zing, and their loved ones walked through the woods, to a beautiful lake.

"_Being able to spend time with my father, was really great. I owe a lot to my dad. He's the one who gave me my name 'Skorbet'." - Skorbet_

"It's bittersweet, you know?" noted Zing.

Skorbet nodded smiling.

"_I'm happy I won the challenge, but I thought about Rachel, and how bad she wanted to see her friends. It was a very bittersweet victory for me." - Zing_

They saw a sign near the cabin, in which they would be spending the night. Skorbet read the sign.

"Welcome to the lake in the woods." read Skorbet.

Zing stared in awe of the scenery, "Wow! I've never heard of a lake in the middle of the woods, before!"

Zoom nodded, "It's cause your so used to the speedy life you run, bro!"

Zing chuckled, "Yep, yep. You've got a point there."

"_My brother and I are great friends. Not only do our names match, somewhat, but we also share similar qualities, like speed." - Zing_

"Ready...GO!" called Skorbet. Zing and Zoom sped off.

"Woah, your right. He was fast!" noted Scorbet.

Skorbet chuckled.

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 32

Roy, Nack, and Samantha were talking by the beach.

"Zing came up to me the other day," said Roy, "and said that Skorbet is wanting to vote Nack off."

Nack nodded, rolling his eyes, "Not news to me."

Samantha thought about it, "Perhaps we should think about blindsiding Skorbet, then."

Roy shook his head, "It's too early to send Skorbet home. We need to work on Zing and Rachel to vote Britney out."

"_At this point, I'm protecting Nack, and I think Roy has the same goal. If we lose Nack, me and Roy are probably done for unless Skorbet becomes a man of his word, and sticks by us." - Samantha_

Nack got up and left, "I'm going to relax in the shelter."

After he left, Samantha lowered her voice to a whisper, "If possible, we should use the idol on him."

Roy nodded quickly, "I was thinking that, too."

"_I think it would be wise to use my idol on Nack. At first I wanted to use it for myself, and Samantha. But now, seeing as though Nack's days might be numbered, uh, we have to save him." - Roy_

"Should we tell him?" asked Roy.

Samantha shook her head, "Surprise him at tribal council."

Roy nodded.

"_I hope that this plan doesn't turn around and bite us in the ass." - Samantha_

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 32

Skorbet and Zing returned to camp, and they went to go find Britney.

"We need you understand this," noted Zing, "Roy, Samantha, and Nack are a tight-nit group of 3. You think your third? Remember what Amethyst said about you last tribal council?"

Skorbet nodded, "Yeah, she said that she was voting for the person who had the highest chances of winning."

Zing nodded, "Yeah, and with Nack, it'll pretty much be a Final 2."

Skorbet chuckled.

"What I'm saying is," continued Zing, "We have to make a move now, or there will be dire consequences to pay later, for all of us."

Skorbet nodded.

"_If I go with Zing and Rachel, I might have a better shot of winning the whole game. Roy has a great chance to win, as does Samantha. It wouldn't hurt to take out Nack now, but when it comes time to vote one of either Roy or Samantha out, it'll be tough." - Skorbet_

Eventually Britney joined them.

"What is up boys?" asked Britney, cutely.

"We're planning on voting Nack out," planned Zing, "You in?"

"Am I?" chuckled Britney, "Count me in!"

"_I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY! It's gonna happen! Nack's going home! YAY!" - Britney_

"And Rachel?" asked Skorbet.

"Oh, she's in." noted Zing.

All 3 fist pounded.

"_The plan is set in motion. Only thing that can stop me is if Nack wins immunity. That. Would. Suck." - Zing_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Nack."

Nack did so.

"For today's challenge, you will swim out, and collect bundles of sticks. Once you collect both bundles, use the sticks and the rope used to tie the bundles to create a pole, which will be used to retrieve 2 rings. First person to collect both rings, wins immunity."

Everyone got ready to go.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Zing was out to an incredible start, using his speed to collect the 2 bundles very quickly. Right behind him were Nack, Skorbet, and Samantha, who were working on their second bundle.

Zing got back to shore and began to assemble his pole.

Skorbet, also collected his last bundle, and was catching up to Zing.

Everyone else had collected their bundles except for Rachel, who was struggling due to being a dry bones.

Roy started working on his pole, while Skorbet and Zing were finished.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"SKORBET WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Skorbet.

"Well, Skorbet, you are safe tonight. You have nothing to worry about. For the other 6, someone is leaving and someone will be voted out. See you then."

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 33

Roy and Samantha were talking after the challenge.

"Are we gonna go through with the plan, and vote out Britney tonight?" asked Samantha.

Roy nodded, pulling out his idol, "Yep. I hate to do it, but since Nack is the way he is, we've got to save him."

"_Keeping Nack is good for me for 2 reasons. 1) He's a loyal vote and friend. And 2) No one can lose to him in the jury vote! Those are plenty of great reasons to keep Nack around, despite his attitude." - Samantha_

After Roy left to go swimming, Nack went to Samantha.

"We voting Britney?" he asked.

Samantha nodded, "Yeah. Say goodbye to the little brat!"

Nack smiled brightly, "Yippee ki yay, my dear friend!"

"_Once that brat is gone, I can continue my vacation like normal, and relax the next 6 days." - Nack_

"Only 6 more days to go," reminded Samantha, "Gonna be fun!"

Nack nodded.

Meanwhile, Skorbet, Rachel, Britney, and Zing were talking.

"Well, we're 4 against 3," noted Zing, "This should be easy."

Rachel and Britney nodded.

"So," asked Rachel, "Do we vote Nack out, or eliminate Roy for being a tough competitor."

Zing sighed, "I have no clue. Both of them are good competitors, and neither serve a purpose to us."

"I want Nack OUT!" ordered Britney.

Skorbet nodded, "Me too."

"Well, you two," reminded Zing, "We can only do so much in one night."

"_Tonight, we have to come together and decide which of two; Roy or Nack, is going home tonight. We have the numbers, and nothing can go wrong." - Zing_

Skorbet was worried on the way to tribal council.

"_I really really hope I'm not seen as a backstabber, because if I am, then this can be bad for me in the long run." - Skorbet_

– – – – –

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Urcle,"

Urcle was wearing a red bow on her head.

"Lolo,"

Lolo was wearing a bronze chain around his head.

"Shroobert,"

Shroobert was wearing a black shroob outfit.

"Alice,"

Alice was wearing her usual attire, with the lack of a ninji sword.

"And Amethyst voted out last tribal council."

Amethyst was wearing her usual attire.

"Well, after 33 days, one more person will be voted out, and join the jury of 5. Roy, do you feel confident about how your game is going?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah. I haven't screwed up once, and I don't plan on screwing up anytime soon." replied Roy.

"Zing, have you had time to change your strategy at all, since the last tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, due to me and Rachel being the last Athletes in the game, we need to find a way to float back to the top, and win." replied Zing.

"Rachel, same for you?" asked Jeff.

"Yes. I haven't been as forceful, like Zing has, but he's trying his damnest to make things easier for me and him." replied Rachel.

"Samantha, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for someone who hasn't been completely loyal to my alliance. We have to keep loyal people. If you aren't loyal, too bad. Play another game." replied Samantha.

"It's time to vote, Zing, your up."

– – –

Nack's Vote: I have been waiting to write your name down for 33 days. Too bad that you couldn't stay for the going away party. (Britney)

Roy's Vote: You lost my trust when you turned on my alliance. Can't let that happen. (Britney)

Skorbet's Vote: …... (?)

Zing's Vote: I think you need to leave first. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

But before he could, Roy stood up.

"Yes, Roy?"

"I want to use this idol, that I received from Lolo several days ago."

Lolo smirked on the jury side.

But Roy didn't hand the idol to Jeff when he got to him.

"Actually, I want to say something." said Roy.

Roy turned to the Spectrum tribe. All eyes were on him.

"Britney, I had your trust, and you blew it. I thought you were on my side, until now. So tonight, your going home. To make sure of that, I'm using this idol..."

…

…

…

…

"...on Nack."

Everyone was shocked, except for Samantha and partially Lolo. Nack took the idol and gave it to Jeff.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Nack, do not count. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

….

…

…

…

Nack. Doesn't count. (Roy nodded, smiling, along with Nack and Samantha. Zing threw his head down in disgust.)

Nack. Doesn't count.

Nack. Doesn't count.

Nack. Doesn't count. Still no votes for anyone.

…

Britney. 1 vote Britney. (She grabbed her things, knowing it was her.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, and the sixth member of our jury, Britney. Tonight, 2 is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Britney nodded as she hugged Skorbet goodbye, with a kiss on the cheek.

"Britney, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Britney waved goodbye as she left.

"It was a bold move, and it paid off in a good way for Roy and Nack. The idol will not be rehidden, so it's game on next tribal council. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Britney – Samantha, Nack, and Roy

Nack – Zing, Rachel, Skorbet, and Britney (None of these counted)

Britney was LAGUZ's character.

Since there are 2 more episodes left after this one, (final6 and finale) I'm just gonna reveal who is who now.

Chris owned: Nack, Samantha, Skorbet, Urcle, and Zing

Irweg owned: Ivan, Jasmine, Penny, Shirly, and Shroobert

Kyogre owned: Amethyst, Galaxo, Lolo, Milana, and River

Laguz owned: Alice, Britney, Rachel, Roy, and Ryan


	14. Episode 13 Changing Sides

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Roy and Samantha began to doubt Skorbet's loyalty to their alliance, especially since he considered voting Nack out at the next tribal council._

_Zing wanted to pull a power move, and went up to Roy, and told him that Skorbet had been wanting to vote him out. Roy confirmed to himself that Skorbet was no longer loyal._

_While Zing and Skorbet were away with their family members, Roy told Samantha and Nack that perhaps after they vote off Britney, Skorbet should follow after._

_Samantha then persuaded Roy to use the idol on Nack, which would be a major blindside, and save their whole alliance from cracking._

_When Skorbet won the immunity, Roy told Samantha that he would use the idol on Nack, and blindside Britney. Meanwhile, Britney and Skorbet aligned with Zing and Rachel to vote out Nack._

_At tribal council, Nack was given the idol, sparing him for the night, and Britney was instead voted out. 6 are left, tonight one more will go..._

**Final 6: Nack, Rachel, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, and Zing**

**Jury: Urcle, Lolo, Shroobert, Alice, Amethyst, and Britney**

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 34

Nack was dancing after tribal council, trying to rub it in Skorbet's face.

"Hahahah!" cackled Nack, "Your little girlfriend is gone! You better shape up quickly, or your next!"

Skorbet got angry, and left.

"_I can't stand to be around Nack any longer! If he continues this tyranny against me again, I might just pack up and leave. He's that bad of a person. What's the point in staying? He's not gonna win anyway." - Skorbet_

Roy also got a tad annoyed.

"_I have been putting up with Nack since the merge, but now he's still acting like a jerk, to Skorbet of all people. Skorbet has been nothing but kind this whole game." - Roy_

Roy was laying in the shelter when Samantha joined him.

"Anything new?" asked Samantha.

"I'm starting to get annoyed of Nack." muttered Roy.

Samantha nodded, "Yeah well, that's the bad part. We need him, despite his personality."

"I can't stand to keep him around any longer," noted Roy, "We need to work on Skorbet to stick with us. If he does, who needs Nack?"

Samantha got worried quickly.

"_Oh crap. If Roy gets Nack out, I'm not gonna have a chance to win, other then blindsiding Roy. Nack is my key card in this game, if he goes, I go." - Samantha_

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 34

Samantha and Rachel were talking.

"We need to consider voting out Roy next tribal council." noted Samantha.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"He's totally running the show," reminded Samantha, "And he also wants to vote Nack out."

Rachel nodded.

"_Wasn't Nack in their alliance? If so, that is surely a dumb move, unless you get Skorbet back on your side. I don't see that happening though. Samantha wants to take him out." - Rachel_

"So why did you come to me?" asked Rachel.

"To see if your interested in voting him out," offered Samantha, "And you, me, and Nack could go to the Final 3."

Rachel was interested.

"_If this works, me or Rachel could be the first female winner of Survivor. That would be a huge honor." - Samantha_

Samantha left Rachel, and went to Nack.

"Listen, I think you need to know this." said Samantha.

"Spill it out." noted Nack.

Samantha repeated what she just told Rachel to Nack.

"Wow." was all Nack had to say.

"Calm down," noted Samantha, "We just need to beat Roy in the immunity challenge, and then blindside him."

"_Roy trying to get me out, will be a very dumb move. If he attempts to do it, he will go down as the dumbest survivor ever." - Nack_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Today's challenge, you will run out to the mud volcano, and scoop up as much mud as you can. At the end of the challenge, we will weigh your buckets of mud. The top 3 placers will win the reward. But the first place winner gets a little 'something special'."

"You will leave here, and be sent to a spa. You will bath, shower, and sleep on real beds. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready to get dirty.

"Survivors ready? GET MUDDY!"

All 6 survivors ran out into the jungle to the mud volcano. Nack was rolling himself in the mud, covering him up in mud. Rachel detached parts of herself to scoop up mud, which wasn't very much. Samantha was sucking up mud into her mouth, which grossed her out. Skorbet was piling mud on top of his head. Zing took off his shell, and carried mud inside of it. Roy was carrying mud on his back.

After a while Jeff stopped them.

"Let's tally them up."

Nack: 83 pounds

Rachel: 63 pounds

Roy: 124 pounds

Samantha: 82 pounds

Skorbet: 184 pounds

Zing: 183 pounds

"Close call there, Zing. Skorbet wins reward! Along with Zing and Roy!"

Everyone cheered for Skorbet, Zing, and Roy.

"Now Skorbet, you won the something special. Ready to know what it is?"

Skorbet nodded.

Jeff pulled out keys from his pocket.

"Keys to a Wild Wing car, from Mario Kart Wii. You'll drive it to the spa, and you'll keep it after the game."

Skorbet smiled brightly as he jumped into the car, with Zing and Roy.

"As for the rest of you, head on back to camp. See you later."

– – – – –

Reward Day 34

Skorbet was very excited that he won a car.

"_I never owned a car before. I was planning on buying one in the past, but now, screw buying one, I own one!" - Skorbet_

They parked outside the spa.

"Excellent driving Skorbet!" complimented Roy.

Skorbet nodded, "Thanks!"

Zing was digging at his back, "Damn! Stupid mud still caught in my shell!"

Skorbet giggled.

"_The reward challenge was very hard, but I came close. Too bad it nearly ruined the insides of my shell." - Zing_

But, sooner said then done, Zing's shell was cleaned up, and all 3 survivors took showers.

"Ahh..." sighed Roy, fresh of smell.

"_I smell like a real yoshi again. It feels fantastic." - Roy_

Soon, all three of them were eating their meals, provided by the staff at the spa.

"So," began Roy, "Any thoughts Zing?"

Zing shook his head, "I'm next?"

Roy shook his head.

"Rachel is?" asked Zing again.

Roy shook his head again.

Zing gave up, "Then who?"

"Nack." said Roy.

Skorbet was shocked.

"_Roy wants to vote out Nack? Wow! I thought he'd never come to that situation." - Skorbet_

Zing nodded, "Hell yeah, man. I'll vote him."

Roy smirked.

"_I've got 4 people; myself, Samantha, Zing, and Skorbet. We're all gonna vote out Nack next tribal. I'm glad Skorbet is willing to be on my side again." - Roy_

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 35

Samantha, Rachel, and Nack were hanging out by the beach.

"It's your only shot, Rachel," noted Samantha, "We need to pull a power move."

Rachel nodded, "But I think Zing is wanting to vote Nack out next tribal."

Nack rolled his eyes.

"_We need to work on Zing. If Zing votes with us, we're good to go." - Samantha_

"Then work on him," snapped Nack, "For gods sake he can change the course of the game!"

Rachel nodded.

"_Zing and I have been allies since Day 1. I'll be voting with Zing, and vice versa. I really want this move to work out, because I want to stay in this game, and I want Zing to stay as well." - Rachel_

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 35

Zing, Skorbet, and Roy returned to camp.

Zing and Rachel were talking.

"How'd the reward go?" wondered Rachel.

"Great. I have things to share with you." smiled Zing.

"Me too."

Zing went first, "Ok, Roy says he is willing to vote out Nack at the next tribal council. You?"

"Samantha wants to vote out Roy at the next tribal council." said Rachel.

Zing and Rachel both thought for a minute.

"This alliance is breaking at the seems," noted Zing.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, but for Roy, I think it'll hurt him, but for Samantha, I think it'll help her."

"But what about us?" noted Zing, "We need to decide which move makes more sense for you and for me."

"_I think both Roy's and Samantha's moves are great moves. But, which one will benefit me and Rachel the most." - Zing_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Skorbet."

Skorbet did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be stationed at a small turn table maze. Turn the table around to move the balls out of the maze, and into the hole. First tribe member to get all 3 balls into the hole, wins immunity, and will be given a spot in the Final 5. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready to begin.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Roy and Skorbet got off to an early start, with Skorbet almost figuring out the path for the 1st ball. Nack and Samantha struggled a bit with the maze. Soon Skorbet, and then Roy, got their first balls in the hole.

Skorbet and Roy were speeding along their maze, collecting their 2nd balls as they moved. Zing and Rachel were getting close to releasing their first ball.

In the end, one finished quickly...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"SKORBET WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 5!"

Everyone cheered for Skorbet.

"Well, Skorbet, your going to the Final 5. As for the others, one of you will not experience the Final 5, as one of you will be sent to jury tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 36

Zing and Rachel gathered around the fire.

"What to do tonight..." wondered Zing.

"What do you think?" asked Rachel.

"_Tonight, we need to pull a move, and vote either Roy or Nack out. Question is, which one will not benefit us later on?" - Rachel_

Later, Nack was talking to Samantha.

"Listen, I'm beginning to have doubts about Rachel being with us 100%." noted Nack.

Samantha sighed, "Seriously Nack?"

Nack nodded, "I bet your ass Zing is 100% on board with Roy, and Rachel will do whatever Zing does."

"_I can't lose Nack tonight. I just can't. I'll be next for sure." - Samantha_

"If we can't persuade Roy otherwise," sniffed Samantha, "Your gone."

Nack nodded, "Yeah, well, don't cry for me. I had fun. At least I outlasted that brat, huh?"

Samantha chuckled, and lightened up.

"_If I go home tonight, oh well. If I stay, I'll be waiting for my check for a million dollars." - Nack_

Samantha left Nack, and went to go find Roy.

"Roy, we've got to reconsider voting Nack." panted Samantha.

"Why?" asked Roy.

"I think Rachel is too manipulative," noted Samantha, "I think she's playing you into voting Nack, and all that."

Roy shook his head, "Sorry Samantha, but it has to be done tonight."

Roy walked off.

Samantha sighed sadly.

"_This night will be the worse night yet." - Samantha_

– – – – –

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Urcle,"

Urcle was wearing a green bow on her head.

"Lolo,"

Lolo was wearing a gold chain around his head.

"Shroobert,"

Shroobert was wearing a brown shroob outfit.

"Alice,"

Alice was wearing her usual attire, with a ninji sword.

"Amethyst,"

Amethyst was wearing her usual attire, but with a red hat on.

"And Britney, voted out last tribal council."

Britney was wearing a stylish pink dress, with plenty of makeup. Samantha wanted to puke.

"Welcome to tribal council. It'll be a busy week, leading up to the final tribal council. Rachel, will it be busy for you?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I have a 1/5 chance of making a million dollars. It'll be crazy in the next several days." replied Rachel.

"Skorbet, how are you voting tonight." asked Jeff.

"I'll be straight up, and say I'm voting Nack out tonight." replied Skorbet.

Nack chuckled.

"So you think, so you think." sneered Nack.

Skorbet rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's a proven statement. You **are** going home tonight." confirmed Zing.

Nack kept silent after that.

"Roy, will the problem be removed tonight?" asked Jeff.

Roy eyed Samantha before responding.

"I hope so Jeff." replied Roy.

"It's time to vote, Rachel, your up."

– – –

Roy's Vote: You don't deserve to be here, you are now worthless to my game. (Nack)

Samantha's Vote: Gotta vote someone, other then Nack. (Rachel)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nack. (Nack nodded.)

…

Nack. Two votes Nack.

Rachel. Two votes Nack, one vote Rachel.

…

…

Rachel. Tied two votes Rachel, two votes Nack. (Roy eyed Samantha again.)

…

…

Nack. Three votes Nack, two votes Rachel.

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, and the seventh member of the jury, Nack. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Nack hugged Samantha, who started to slightly tear up. Nack sneered, "There's only one good guy left."

"Nack, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Nack turned around, "Samantha, do not quit. You have it in you. You can beat their asses. I'm counting on you." And then he left.

"Very vocal tribal tonight. That said, you are the Final 5. You have 3 more days left, 2 challenges to endure, and only one of you will be a million dollars richer. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Nack – Zing, Rachel, Skorbet, and Roy

Rachel – Samantha and Nack

Finale will be on Saturday night to Sunday morning.

New poll up!


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 20 creatures moved into the beaches of Koopa Island, and began the adventure of a lifetime. They were from popular authors; Laguzgirl13, Kyogreperson, Irwegwert, and ChrisMSMB. But upon their arrival, they were split into 4 different cliques; Athletes, Brains, Off-Beats, and Populars._

_The Athletes proved to have problems quickly, when Shroobert, Shirly, and Ryan all battled for leadership, and in the end, Ryan was the first voted out._

_The Populars had a pair of lovebirds; Skorbet and Britney. It annoyed the outsiders Samantha and Nack, who wanted both of them gone._

_The Off-Beats had Roy and Milana playing the game, and they thought they had Lolo with them, but it was really River the duplighost in disguise._

_The Brains had a problem for dominance, when Penny wanted the guys to go, and she got her way when Galaxo was blindsided._

_The 4 tribes became 2 on Day 7. The Jock tribe, and the Etruskan tribe were now born._

_At Jock a strong alliance formed between Roy, Samantha, and Skorbet, and they powered the numbers at Jock. Within four tribal councils, Penny, Shirly, River, and Jasmine were all sent home._

_At Etruskan, Lolo made an all-males alliance with Nack, Shroobert, and Ivan. They only got Milana voted out, when Shroobert wanted Ivan out for being a weak competitor. Even though Ivan got voted out, Lolo wanted to take out Shroobert._

_Etruskan's Nack was a total jerk to the likes of Urcle and Britney, who had done nothing wrong to him or anyone. Nack's attitude forced Britney to jump ship at a mutiny. Britney joined the Jock tribe, and her ally Urcle got voted out in the upcoming tribal council._

_Then a twist shook the game when Jeff offered each contestant an offer of $500,000, and quit the game. Feeling greedy, Lolo took the bait, and quit the game. Along with his removal, Lolo left Roy a hidden immunity idol. Etruskan was then forced to go to tribal council, where Nack betrayed Shroobert and voted him out._

_The tribes merged the following day into the black Spectrum tribe. Roy's alliance picked up Britney and Nack, leaving Alice, Amethyst, Rachel, and Zing on the outside. However, this large 5-man alliance was very dysfunctional, with Samantha and Nack disliking Britney, and Britney and Skorbet disliking Nack. However, they stuck together for awhile, and Alice and Amethyst were voted out one by one._

_Samantha and Nack tried to persuade Roy that Britney was planning to betray them, and vote Nack out. When Roy's fears were confirmed, he used the idol on Nack, sparing him, and blindsiding Britney._

_Last episode, Skorbet won a car, and took Zing and Roy with him on a field trip to a spa._

_Back at camp, Samantha wanted to turn on Roy, since he was threatening to vote out her closest ally Nack. She made an alliance with Rachel in order to do so._

_When Skorbet won immunity, Roy told Samantha that he was, indeed, gonna vote Nack. There was nothing that Samantha could do._

_At tribal council, Nack was betrayed by Roy and sent to the jury. Now only 5 remain..._

_Samantha,_

_Zing,_

_Rachel,_

_Skorbet,_

_and Roy._

_Tonight, the jury will be completed, and then they'll face the final 3. One of the final 3 will leave the island one million dollars richer. Who will be the sole survivor?_

**Final 5: Rachel, Roy, Samantha, Skorbet, and Zing**

**Jury: Urcle, Lolo, Shroobert, Alice, Amethyst, Britney, and Nack**

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 37

Roy went to Samantha, who was laying down, depressed.

"I'm sorry we voted Nack out," said Roy, "But I think we'll be fine to the final 3; you, me, and Skorbet."

Samantha turned on her back, "Positive?"

Roy smiled nodding, "Positive."

"_I'm still trying to play coy with Roy, since he still stabbed Nack in the back. I need to try to end his game in the next tribal council." - Samantha_

Roy helped her up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you..." smiled Samantha.

"_Samantha is a strong girl, and she can do this. She has been nothing but loyal this whole game to me." - Roy_

Meanwhile, Zing and Rachel were talking.

"Was it smart to vote Nack out?" asked Zing.

Rachel shrugged, "Roy needs to go."

Zing nodded.

"_I hope we can get Samantha to vote Roy out with us. I mean, she has been against us with Roy before, but she needs to make a power move to change the game." - Zing_

"If Roy goes, all of us have a much larger chance of winning the game." reminded Rachel.

Zing nodded again, "You got that right."

"_Roy has controlled this game since the merge, and now since he took Nack out, he might've lost that power. If he doesn't win immunity, Roy would've made the biggest mistake yet." - Rachel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Skorbet."

Skorbet did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be running a maze. There are questions to answer along the way. One answer leads you through the maze, and the other leads you out of the maze and out of the game. First person to reach the end, or the last person standing wins immunity, and will get a spot in the Final 4. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 5 survivors ran through the maze to answer the first question, 'What Mario species were the first ones that Mario fought?'. The answers being Koopa and Goomba.

Roy and Skorbet answered Koopa, and they were directed out of the maze.

"Roy and Skorbet are out of the challenge."

The rest selected Goomba, and moved on with the maze. The next question was 'Which Mario species did Mario find in each castle at the end?' Dry Bones and Toad were the answers.

Rachel and Samantha said Dry Bones, and were led out of the maze. Zing, got it right, however.

"Rachel and Samantha are out of the challenge, which leaves Zing alone. ZING WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Zing.

"Good job Zing, you are gonna be in the Final 4. As for the rest, one of you will not experience the final 4. We'll find out who tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 37

Zing and Samantha were talking in the woods.

"Honestly," said Zing, "I want Roy out tonight."

Samantha sighed.

"_I know Zing and Rachel want Roy out, but I would like to wait on that to happen." - Samantha_

"I will vote Roy out at Final 4," noted Samantha, "But tonight, you have to vote Skorbet tonight. I think he has higher chances of winning over Roy."

Zing sighed, "Fine, Skorbet it is."

"_Guess it really doesn't matter which order they go in, I just hope Samantha doesn't turn on us and vote Rachel out." - Zing_

Samantha then went to go talk with Roy.

"Just hear me out," noted Samantha, "I honestly think if the three of us go to the finals; you, me, and Skorbet, I think Skorbet will walk away with the prize."

Roy nodded, "I thought about that."

"He has Britney, Urcle, Alice, and Amethyst, I think." continued Samantha.

"_I agree with Samantha, we should think about blindsiding Skorbet, since he could walk away with the win." - Roy_

– – – – –

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Urcle,"

"Lolo,"

"Shroobert,"

"Alice,"

"Amethyst,"

"Britney,"

"And Nack, voted out last tribal council."

"Welcome to tribal council. Tonight, and tomorrow night, 2 of you will join the jury, and the other three will be in the final 3. Roy, are you getting serious about the upcoming vote?" asked Jeff.

"I am. We want to take people to the end, and try to win the million dollars. We don't want to keep around the players who can win." replied Roy.

"Zing, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I agree with Roy, I'm voting out players who do have the chance to win." replied Zing.

"Samantha, are you getting worried at all?" asked Jeff.

Samantha nodded.

"My closest ally was voted out yesterday, so I'm always worried now." replied Samantha.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Roy, your up."

– – –

Roy's Vote: Sorry, but it has to be done. (?)

Skorbet's Vote: Your my only vote, no hard feelings. (Rachel)

Zing's Vote: You are a big threat to win the money. No offense. (Skorbet)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Rachel. (She nodded.)

…

Skorbet. One vote Skorbet, one vote Rachel.

…

…

Skorbet. Two votes Skorbet, one vote Rachel. (Skorbet nodded.)

…

…

…

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, and the eighth member of the jury, Skorbet. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Skorbet didn't look at anyone when he took his torch up to Jeff.

"Skorbet, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Skorbet without another word.

"You are the final four. You have only one more challenge to endure. Hope you enjoy Day 38. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Rachel – Skorbet

Skorbet – Samantha, Zing, Rachel, and Roy

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 38

The Final 4 entered camp.

"I can't believe I am here on Day 38!" cried Rachel.

"Me too!" smiled Samantha.

"_We've all fought to be here, and we all deserve to be here as the final 4." - Roy_

Not much else happened, but then Jeff arrived.

Jeff soon arrived at camp.

"I have arrived!" called Jeff.

"Welcome to Spectrum, Jeff!" greeted Roy.

"It's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 16 torches of the 16 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the lake, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_Me and Zing were outsiders on the old Athletes tribe, and then we were split. I made friends with Amethyst, and once we merged we combined with Zing and Alice. Too bad Alice and Amethyst went home early. I have fought hard to get here, and I'm not done yet!" - Rachel_

"_I really didn't fight to be here since the tribal swap. I fought to save Nack in the beginning, but then we went our separate ways. Now that Nack is finally gone, I now have to play the game, and take out the threats and make the end. I made strong moves to get here, and I think I can win the jury over." - Samantha_

"_I was an outsider since the beginning of the game. I was an outsider on the Athletes, I was an outsider on Jock, and I'm still an outsider. I am the underdog of this game, and I have done my damnedest to get here. I still have a chance to win this game." - Zing_

"_I have been in control of this game for a long time. But I have been trying to change up the game, so that the jury knows that I made strategic moves to alter my style, and gameplay. I hope I did a good job, now the last job is to eliminate either Zing or Rachel." - Roy_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Ryan's.

"He was a mean man." said Rachel.

"He would've been fun to hang around, though," chuckled Samantha.

They came across Galaxo's.

"Who is this guy?" joked Zing.

"I think Amethyst said he was the brightest on the old Brains tribe." noted Rachel.

They came across Penny's.

"Complete and utter jerk." was all Roy had to say.

"She claimed to be strong, and yet, she really wasn't." noted Zing.

They came to Milana's torch.

"I miss her..." sighed Roy.

"I wish she on my side." noted Samantha.

They came to Shirly's torch.

"She would've still been voted out, even if she didn't want to quit." noted Zing.

Rachel nodded.

They came to Ivan's torch.

"Most useless tribemate." noted Zing.

Rachel giggled, "He was cute, though!"

They came to River's torch.

Roy smirked, "I never trusted this guy."

"At least he copied Lolo for us!" noted Zing.

They came to Jasmine's torch.

"She was nice." said Samantha simply.

Zing nodded, "You know, she did have some creative ideas."

Then came Urcle's.

"She was a team player." said Rachel.

"She could've been useful for Jock." noted Roy.

They came to Lolo's torch, which was lying on the ground.

"Great fisher," smiled Roy, "Sucks that he quit for money."

"He was very greedy." sighed Rachel.

Shroobert's came next.

"I was surprised that Nack blindsided him." noted Rachel.

Zing rolled his eyes, "He was very annoying."

Then came Alice's torch.

"Just a sweet girl." smiled Roy.

"Too bad for the numbers, I guess." sighed Samantha.

Amethyst's came next.

"She had a very bright mindset." noted Rachel.

Zing nodded, "She definitely taught me something out there."

Soon came Britney's torch.

"She could not stick to the gameplan." noted Roy.

"I hated her, she is so not pretty." muttered Samantha.

Next was Nack's.

"I'm glad he is gone." said Zing, chuckling.

Samantha let a tear slide down her face, "At least he went out with honor..."

Last, but not least, came Skorbet's.

"Such a very kind sweet boy..." smiled Rachel.

Roy nodded, "Truly the kindest person I knew this season."

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Zing."

Zing did so.

"For today's challenge, you will balance on a koopa shell, in the water, for as long as you can. Last one standing, wins immunity, and will get a spot at the final tribal council. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated on their koopa shell.

Jeff: Challenge has begun.

– – 30 minutes in... – –

The waters were getting really rough.

…

…

Suddenly, two people fell off their shell...

…

…

…

…

"Samantha and Rachel are both out of the challenge. Just like that, we are down to the last two men in the game; Zing and Roy."

– – 1 hour in... – –

Zing and Roy were still battling it out.

"I could go forever, man." noted Zing.

Roy sniffed, "Sure you do...I'm here to win, man!"

– – 1 hour, 30 minutes in... – –

Just then one person fell in the water...

….

….

…

….

….

….

….

…

"ROY IS IN! ZING WINS FINAL IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Zing.

"In just a few hours from now, you will be voting out the 17th person from this game. You have tonight to figure it out. See you in a while."

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 38

Roy and Samantha were talking.

"We're voting Rachel out tonight." noted Roy.

Samantha nodded, "Prepare to make fire."

"_I know it'll be a tie between me and Rachel, and I feel prepared. I feel like this will be a million dollar fire making challenge." - Roy_

But Samantha was keeping in the dark to Roy about her true intentions.

"_Of course, the plan is to vote Roy out tonight. I'll feel bad about doing it, but it has to be done." - Samantha_

Meanwhile, Zing and Rachel were talking.

"Are you positive that Roy is going tonight?" asked Rachel.

Zing nodded, "Samantha said he would."

"_I honestly hope Samantha hasn't been playing around with us. If she has, then I think she made a terrible mistake." - Zing_

– – – – –

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Urcle,"

"Lolo,"

"Shroobert,"

"Alice,"

"Amethyst,"

"Britney,"

"Nack,"

"And Skorbet, voted out last tribal council."

"Welcome to tribal council. Tonight, one of you will not be in the final tribal council as a candidate for sole survivor. Samantha, do you have any doubt that you'll make it to that spot?" asked Jeff.

"I think I will be in that spot tomorrow, even if the vote doesn't go in my favor." replied Samantha.

"Rachel, same question." said Jeff.

"I don't know for sure. Zing has immunity, and I'm vulnerable to Roy and Samantha's alliance. Anything can happen, and if it goes in their favor, then one of them will be a million dollars richer." replied Rachel.

"It's time to vote, Roy, your up."

– – –

Roy's Vote: Sorry, but I have no choice tonight. (Rachel)

Zing's Vote: By making this vote, the other 3 of us will have a much larger hope of becoming millionaires. (Roy)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Roy. (He nodded.)

…

…

…

Rachel. One vote Rachel, one vote Roy.

…

…

…

Roy. Two votes Roy, one vote Rachel. (Roy looked over at Samantha.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Koopa Beach, and the last member of our jury, Roy. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Roy sighed in defeat as he brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Roy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Roy left without another word.

"You have made the Final 3. You have one more day on Koopa Beach. Enjoy it. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Rachel – Roy

Roy – Samantha, Zing, and Rachel

– – – – –

Spectrum Day 39

The Final 3 entered camp, feeling successful.

"We did it!" chirped Zing, "Day 39!"

"_I am so excited! YAY! I am here, on Day 39!" - Zing_

"We all have the satisfaction in knowing this," said Rachel, "We were never voted out!"

"And Samantha never received any votes at all this whole game!" added Zing.

Samantha blushed slightly, "Aw, you guys."

"_I am glad I made it to Day 39, with no votes cast against me. I felt like thats an accomplishment for me. Even if I lose the jury vote, at least I had no votes cast against me." - Samantha_

"And," continued Zing, "For the first time since Jess of Green Hill, there are GIRLS in the final tribal!"

Samantha and Rachel cheered.

"I'm so happy!" smiled Rachel.

"_To be here, as the possible first female winner of Survivor, it'd be awesome. I think I stand an equal chance, as do Samantha and Zing." - Rachel_

"We burning the shelter?" asked Samantha.

Zing shook his head, "Nah. We'll let the producers tear it down. Let's go face the hellish jury."

The Final 3 treked to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Final 3 entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Urcle,"

"Lolo,"

"Shroobert,"

"Alice,"

"Amethyst,"

"Britney,"

"Nack,"

"Skorbet,"

"And Roy, voted out last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Rachel, you can go first."

"Being a female athlete, in a sense, I know how hard the challenges were. I didn't care about the challenges, in terms of strategy. I wanted to be in a firm alliance, and make it far into the game. I think I did well enough to deserve a spot here, and I think I also deserve to win. Thanks." said Rachel.

"Zing, your next."

"Like Rachel, I was an athlete. We weren't the biggest athletes in the tribe at the time, since majority of them wanted leadership. I stayed away from it, since I knew it would be a bad idea to get involved in. Towards the end, where I felt vulnerable, I started taking control. I did, and I don't regret it. It's what got me here. Thanks." said Zing.

"Samantha, close us up."

"I know your wondering, why am I here? I'll tell you this, I fought my ass off. I didn't start playing until Roy told me that we needed to vote out Nack. That got me worried, and I needed a back door. Luckily, these two were the back door. However, I made a smart decision to remove Skorbet and Roy from the game, because they could of easily won the jury over. Even if I don't win, at least Rachel and Zing got an equal chance. Thank you." said Samantha.

"In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Rachel, Zing, and Samantha. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Okay. Let's start. Alice, your up first."

Alice went on up.

"Hello guys!" smiled Alice, "My question for tonight is, name the one trait that got you here?"

"Strategy." said Zing.

"Kindness." said Rachel.

"Planning for the future." said Samantha.

Alice nodded and sat back down.

"Urcle."

Urcle went on up.

"Hi guys!" greeted Urcle, "My question is for Samantha. Would you of voted for a Popular to win the game, and you can't say Nack."

Samantha thought about it.

"I'm not saying this to earn your vote, but I would only of voted for you if there was no one else on there that deserved it."

Urcle smiled, and sat down.

"Nack."

Nack went on up.

"I knew you could do it Samantha," smiled Nack, "You showed all of these people, that you were coming with a vengeance. This, fellow jurors, is a true survivor. She portrayed all aspects of being one. She endured the personality clashes, the arguments, and the struggles of forest life. Please vote for her."

Samantha smiled, with a tear falling down her face.

Nack sat down.

"Lolo."

Lolo went on up.

"For the exception of Rachel," noted Lolo, "I hardly know you. So, Zing, Samantha, I'll ask you a question. Did you trust your fellow clique members?"

"Only Rachel." replied Zing.

"Only Nack, and Urcle and Skorbet to a point." noted Samantha.

Lolo nodded and sat down.

"Skorbet."

Skorbet went up.

"It's clear that you, Samantha," said Skorbet sternly, "put friendship aside for money. Call that guilt, or just plain old backstabbing. I honestly think I didn't stand a chance to beat either you or Roy in the finals. I'm not sure where that came from."

Samantha nodded, keeping quiet.

Skorbet turned to Zing and Rachel, "Now you two were more loyal to me, in a sense. You may have voted me out, but I do respect you for voting out Nack. Thank you."

Skorbet sat down.

"Shroobert."

Shroobert went on up.

"Congrats to all three of you," complimented Shroobert, "My question is which two survivors would you want in your spot above your own?"

"Amethyst and Lolo." said Rachel.

"Roy and Nack." said Samantha.

"Alice and Skorbet." said Zing.

Shroobert sat back down.

"Amethyst."

Amethyst went on up.

"You all did very well," said Amethyst, "My question tonight is this, which survivor from the pre-merge, would you of wanted in the merge as an ally?"

"Galaxo." said Zing.

"River." said Rachel.

"Milana." said Samantha.

Amethyst nodded and sat back down.

"Britney."

Britney went on up.

"I have to ask you, Samantha," said Britney, "I heard from Skorbet that you were jealous of me. That true?"

Samantha sighed, "Yes, it's true. I did feel jealous of you. To be honest Britney, when I first saw you, I thought you were a slut."

Everyone was shocked to hear Samantha say that.

Britney took it in slowly, "Wow."

She sat back down.

"Roy, close us up."

Roy went up to talk, and he did not look happy.

"Samantha," started Roy, "Skorbet is right by all means. You put yourself above friendship, and you wanted the million all for yourself. Well, you had to turn on me and Skorbet in order to get it, right? I thought we had a genuine friendship; one that could last forever. But after last night, I don't feel it anymore."

Samantha sighed sadly.

"However," continued Roy, "Your move to eliminate me was, indeed, a smart move. I might be a tad angry with you over what you did to me, but I still think you deserve the million dollars over those two. I can't put bad feelings above my decision tonight."

Samantha smiled.

"Your getting my vote. Good luck." smiled Roy.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Urcle, your up."

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

In a few minutes, the final votes will be tallied. Who will be crowned the Sole All Star Survivor?


	16. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call San Diego. Samantha, Zing, Rachel, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, title of Sole Survivor, and a Wild Wing car, similar to the one that Skorbet won. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 5 or 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL!

"GO SAMANTHA!"

"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

First vote,

…

…

Samantha.

…

…

Rachel. One vote Rachel, one vote Samantha.

…

…

Rachel two votes Rachel, one vote Samantha.

…

…

Samantha. Tied two votes Samantha, two votes Rachel.

…

…

Zing.

…

…

Zing. Tied two votes each.

…

…

Samantha. Three votes Samantha, two votes Zing, two votes Rachel.

…

…

…

…

Rachel. Tied three votes for Rachel and Samantha. Two votes Zing. If this next vote is for Zing, we have a tie.

…

…

…

…

It's not for Zing. Zing you are out of the running for the prize. Comes down to Rachel and Samantha. One vote left.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Koopa Beach, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SAMANTHA!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Samantha crying slightly and cheering loudly. Rachel and Zing congratulated her on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 8 contestants booted, Ryan, Galaxo, Penny, Milana, Shirly, Ivan, River, and Jasmine, soon joined them.

"Samantha never received a single vote the entire time she was out there, and she has become the first ever female winner of Survivor! She may have turned on her friends, but that was strategy alone for her! Samantha deserved it!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading Koopa Beach. Especially to Champ 15, Drrrockz, Princess Toady, ChrisMSMB, and DonPianta who were my only loyal readers. Please find me new readers and Survivor fans if think this season was awesome.

Survivor Cuties is going on right now, we're currently in 6 episodes so far, with a 7th coming on Monday. Also, sign up for the next season of Survivor; Fans vs. Second Chances!

Application:

Name:  
Gender: your own gender

Age: 18+  
Job:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Physical Description:  
Personality:  
How are you gonna play survivor:

Current Players: Blake, Tyler, Matt, Timothy, Nicole, and Kris.


End file.
